


The Last Battle

by searchingwardrobes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Flashbacks, Narnia characters, Prophesy, Time Jump, daddy killian, killian's mother, magical dreams, married killian and emma, mommy emma, season 6, speculation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 60,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/pseuds/searchingwardrobes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the final season of Once would go if I got to write it. Trying to summarize this fic has been a thorn in my side, so I'll just list the goodies awaiting you in this story: a prophesy about Captain Swan and their firstborn child; the back story about Killian's mother; a spunky five year old daughter of Killian and Emma; new characters from a new land; the return of old favorites; an epic, final, ultimate battle between good and evil; and even a little domestic fluff, Mommy Emma, and Daddy Killian. Actually, lots of Daddy Killian. Adorable Daddy Killian. Would you read this if I said it had lots of shirtless Killian, too? Just kidding, that's a different fic :) But seriously, it's hard to summarize this story, so just give it a try!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * The first two chapters of this fic take place at the end of season 6. Then there will be a 5 year time jump. In Once fashion, there will also be flashbacks of long, long ago :)  
> * This is the most ambitious story I have yet to try. I have no idea how many chapters it will end up being.  
> * I mention in this chapter that Killian was the key to waking Belle up from her sleeping curse. It does NOT mean he kissed her. How was he the key to waking her up? I have no idea. It's my Once plot hole, lol. Just roll with it! It vaguely has something to do with how Belle extended grace and forgiveness to Killian, becoming a true friend to him. I mean, there's no way that girl is getting a true love's kiss at this point. She's gotta wake up somehow!

              As the battle raged intense all around Storybrooke General Hospital, Snow couldn’t help but wonder why giving birth in this town had to be such a dangerous proposition. Bringing new life into this world was difficult enough, without villains having a vested interest in the proceedings. Snow let another arrow loose, sending a vampire screeching to the ground, disintegrating into a puddle of noxious, bubbling liquid as it hit the ground. Vampires! What next? At least Regina had figured out how to enchant her arrows. They could now deflect magic and bring down magical beings. Zelena had enchanted the quiver at her back to never run out of arrows.

              “So you’re Legolas,” Emma had quipped when she found out. “Wait . . . unless he’s real, too.”

              “Only time will tell,” Killian had quipped with that signature eyebrow raise.

              It was strange not having Emma and Killian in the fray. It wasn’t their style to let others fight their battles. A few feet away from her, Charming cleanly severed the head of an un-dead pirate from Nemo’s crew. He caught Snow’s eye.

              “Killian will never forgive us for letting him miss out on this one.” David spun and decapitated another pirate.

              “Kilian is – “ Snow grunted as she ducked, then quickly stood to loose an arrow, “- right where he should be.”

              “Bloody hell!” Zelena cried out behind Snow. “That’s _my_ bit!”

              Snow followed Zelena’s gaze to the horizon and groaned. Flying monkeys? Really? What she wouldn’t give to have Merida and the Merry Men back. She’d even take Legolas the elf if he dropped out of a portal right now. Anyone who could wield a bow.

              “Time to take it to the sky, ladies!” Tinkerbell called out to her fellow fairies.

              “No!” Blue argued. “We don’t fly in this realm.”

              “This isn’t time to debate fairy theology!” Tink shouted in frustration. “There are flying dragons, vampires, and now monkeys. We need to go on the offensive.”

              “Tinkerbell is right,” David shouted. Tink didn’t have to hear it twice. David watched in fascination as the fairy shrunk in size and flitted faster than the eye could see, taking out several monkeys with ease and causing Maleficent to roar in irritation. He couldn’t help but grin as he watched Tink flit about, confusing and distracting the dragons. No wonder she was the most famous of all the fairies. The other sisters hesitated for a moment before joining Tink in the sky. Blue huffed in irritation before joining in the fray.

              “Regina, at your back!” Zelena shouted. Regina spun, loosing a fireball at the hospital entrance, but Rumplestiltskin flicked it aside, never pausing as he strode through the door.

              To be honest, the agenda of Mr. Hyde and his crew of villains was but icing on the cake for Rumple. His biggest motivation was finally exacting his revenge on his oldest enemy. Why should Captain Hook enjoy his happy ending when Rumple’s had been pulled out from under him yet again? And the fact that Hook was the key to breaking Belle’s sleeping curse was further salt in his wound. The magic of unconditional forgiveness and grace? Friendship is a type of love, too? It was nauseating. Not only that, his precious Belle would have nothing to do with him, claiming he had broken her trust too many times. Rumple wasn’t even allowed to see his own daughter. No, Hook would pay for this in the worst way.

              Rumple strode through the hospital, flicking doors open heedlessly, Mr. Hyde keeping pace next to him. The baby would be Hyde’s; Hook was his. He would keep the Captain alive just long enough to see his wife and infant daughter meet their doom. No man would suffer as much as Captain Hook was about to.

              Finally, here they were; the delivery room. When they entered, the room was dark and silent. A single lamp in the corner flared to light. Dr. Whale turned around slowly, the sole occupant in the room.

              “Well, if it isn’t two of my old associates,” he said with a grin. “Emma said I should be expecting you.”

              “Where are they?” Hyde’s voice was filled with icy calm.

              “You didn’t think I was stupid enough to deliver another Storybrooke baby, did you? Emma told me I could sit this one out; she owes me.”               Outside the hospital, Maleficent gave a sudden shriek and wheeled around in the sky, heading away from the hospital. The rest of the army of villains retreated after her. Normally, the heroes would rejoice at the sight of the enemy retreating, but not today. Regina strode forward, her shoulders squared, and gave a nod to Snow and Charming. David turned to their army of heroes, raised his sword in the air, and shouted the next command.

              “Into the woods!”

                            ****************************************************

**Two Hours Earlier**

              Killian Jones groaned in frustration as he stomped after his wife. He reached out and grabbed her arm gently with his hook, forcing her to turn and face him.

              “Emma, there is something you aren’t telling me.”

              “I told you, Killian. I just want to go on a quiet walk with my husband.”

              “Then you must think your husband is incredibly stupid,” Killian retorted, leaning back slightly on his heels and hooking the thumb of his good hand in his belt. He gestured towards Emma with his hook. “Because sauntering around the woods is a bit odd in your condition.”

              “In my _condition_!” Emma shouted, and Killian rolled his eyes heavenward. How many times had they had this argument in the last nine months? “Need I remind you, Killian, _again_ that this is not a _condition_.” She gestured up and down her body with one hand. Then she got right in his face. “And if it were, I would lay the blame for it _completely_ at your feet.”

              Emma spun back around, her long blonde hair whipping him in the face. He knew he shouldn’t be aroused right now, but she was so bloody beautiful when she was angry. He tucked his tongue into his cheek and called back to her saucily. “I don’t recall you complaining at the time, love.”

              Emma stopped walking suddenly, and Killian braced himself for a biting comeback. It never came. Instead, Emma put a hand to her swollen abdomen, took a few deep breaths, then squared her shoulders and continued marching on. Killian narrowed his eyes. He sprinted forward, coming around in front of Emma. She continued marching in the same direction, forcing Killian to walk backwards in front of her.

              “Is something wrong, love? Are you in pain? Are you having contractions?”

              Emma simply continued walking, as if she had a purpose Killian was hindering her from completing. Finally, he stopped her, placing hand and hook on her shoulders.

              “Are you in labor?” Suddenly, Emma put her hand to her abdomen again, this time leaning over farther. She put one hand on her knee, and sweat broke out on her brow. “Oh my, God! You are! You’re in labor!”

              Emma stood, took a deep breath, and swatted at Killian like a fly, “Out of my way.”

              “Out of your way? Swan, you’re in labor! Don’t push me away; I’m your husband!”

              “I know I’m in labor, Killian! I’m not an idiot! That’s why we’re out here.” Emma continued walking.

              “In the woods? Why the bloody hell are we out here? We need to get you to the hospital.” Killian felt like he might wake up and find this was an insane dream. Either that or his wife had snapped.

              “No, no, not the hospital.” She muttered. Emma stopped and looked around, glancing down at some information on her phone.

              “Yes, Emma, the hospital. With an army surrounding it. Remember, we discussed this? Because Hyde and his army are after our baby.”

              “Don’t you think I know that, Killian?” Emma shouted. “That’s exactly why we _can’t_ have this baby in a hospital.”

              “So we’re having it in the woods?” Killian shouted back. He hated to fight like this, especially in a situation that was supposed to be joyful, but Emma had never made less sense.

              “Last time I checked, _I_ was having the baby, Killian,” Emma retorted. She took a few steps forward, confirmed something on her phone, then slid the phone into her back pocket. “And I’m not having the baby in the woods, I’m having it in Regina’s secret cabin. She gave me the coordinates. The army back at the hospital is just a distraction.”

              “Wait,” Killian clarified, holding up one finger, “there’s an army gathered back at the hospital and Regina gave you the coordinates for this secret cabin. You – all of you – planned this? And didn’t think to include me?”

              Emma suddenly bent double, clutching Killian’s arm so tightly, he was sure to have bruises. She panted through the contraction. When it passed, she explained, “I didn’t think you would agree to it.”

              “Well, you’re bloody right about that, Swan!” he swore under his breath, running a hand through his hair. “Who’s going to deliver this baby?”

              Emma bit her bottom lip and gave him a sheepish look.

              “Me?! Bloody hell!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I'm raising the rating of this fic to T because of the childbirth scene in this chapter. Childbirth scenes don't bother me, but they make some people squeamish, so I raised the rating.  
> *There will actually be one more chapter that takes place at the end of season 6. Then chapter four will be five years later.

              Emma finally managed to lift the protection spell over Regina’s cabin, groaning in between contractions. Knowing Regina, she should have been expecting what appeared before them. To call this a “cabin” didn’t do it justice. It looked more like one of the vacation homes she and Lily broke into so many years ago, just a little smaller.

              Killian gave a low whistle. “Cabin? Her majesty certainly has no concept of the simple life. What did she have it here for?”         

              “It was built into the curse. So she could hide away if something went wrong.”

              Killian snorted. “You mean if her subjects went after her with torches and pitchforks? Why didn’t she ever use it after the curse broke?”

              Emma sighed. “Henry.” Killian nodded in understanding. “Once we’re inside, the cabin will be invisible to everyone else.”

              Another contraction hit, and it was so strong it almost sent Emma to her knees. Killian scooped her up into his arms and walked inside. The cabin was one, large, open concept room. In an alcove tucked behind the kitchen was an inviting king size bed, covered in pillows. Killian rushed Emma to it, depositing her gently. He adjusted the pillows behind Emma with a nervous hand. He shook his head in frustration.

              “This isn’t how it was supposed to be.”

              “Ya, think!” Emma snapped. This was supposed to be completely different from Henry’s birth. She wouldn’t be handcuffed to the bed, for one. Emma had imagined it all in her head. She would calmly tell Killian it was time, just like in all those old TV shows. He would be nervous, of course, but Killian would be there by her side, squeezing her hand and brushing her hair back from her forehead. An epidural had also played a large part in her fantasy. There had been no time for one with Henry. Either because he came too fast or because Emma was just a dumb teenager who couldn’t tell when she was in labor, she wasn’t sure. Either way, the pain was something that she unfortunately remembered clearly to this day.

              Emma looked into her husband’s bright blue eyes as he tried to make her comfortable. Fear was what she saw there. She remembered complaining to her mother during her pregnancy about the way Killian was constantly hovering and worrying. He was driving her crazy!

              “Honey, you have to understand something,” Snow had calmly explained, placing a comforting hand on Emma’s arm. “Where Killian comes from, women die regularly from childbirth. He’s scared, Emma.”

              She had kicked herself for not realizing that herself. She had spoken to Killian that same night, cupping his face in her hands and speaking soothingly to his fears. She assured him that she would be in a hospital, with a team of doctors and nurses. If anything went wrong, they would know how to handle it. She explained to him what a NICU was and how, in this realm, babies born as early as 24 weeks could survive. She and the baby would be fine.

              And now here they were. They weren’t in a hospital, and they were going to have to do this all by themselves. On top of that, an entire army of villains, for reasons they were still unsure of, wanted their baby. Why was she snapping and yelling at her husband? He was afraid, plain and simple, and her arguing with him wasn’t helping. Emma took a deep breath and grabbed Killian’s hand firmly in hers. He stilled is nervous movements to look at her, his eyes wide and frightened. Emma just held is gaze for a moment, a million things she could say suddenly alluding her. He always knew exactly what to say to sooth her fears. But words weren’t Emma’s strength.

              “I trust you, Killian.” She finally told him. She could see immediately that it was the right thing to say. He grinned at her, squaring his shoulders and giving his head a little shake.

              “Right,” he said resolutely. Killian shrugged out of his jacket, laying it over the back of a chair. He twisted his hook out of its brace and set it down on a bedside table. _If only I had my prosthetic_. Suddenly, his prosthetic hand appeared where his hook had been. Killian jumped slightly.

              “Um . . . did I mention that the cabin will magically provide whatever we need?”

              Killian lowered his arm and looked at Emma with a wry smile. “Can’t it poof Whale here?” he asked hopefully.

“No,” Emma chuckled. “I wish. Just material things.”

Killian sighed. She couldn’t blame him for trying. “Ok. What next?”

              Emma started to answer, but was interrupted by a contraction. She drew her knees up, clutching fistfuls of the blanket beneath her as she groaned through the pain. Killian was at her side in an instant. When it finally passed, Emma collapsed against the mound of pillows behind her. “They’re getting stronger.”

              “And closer together,” added Killian.

              Emma thought about her favorite nightshirt. The one her mother had bought her as a gag gift at Regina’s Christmas party. It had a picture of a pirate ship with the slogan “Forget the prince, I’m waiting for my pirate.” Her father’s pouting when he saw it had been half the fun. She thought about how comfortable it was, wishing she was wearing it right now instead of her jeans. And just like that, she looked down, and there she was. In her nightshirt.

              “Well, that’s fitting,” Killian remarked with a smirk.

              Emma smiled back at him. “I might ruin it, you know. You can’t be squeamish about this.”

              Killian practically puffed out his chest. “Pirates don’t get squeamish, love.”

              Emma started to laugh but was cut off by another contraction. Killian started to rush to her side, but she shooed him away. “Dr . . .Whale,” she gasped, “call . . . Whale . . . not much . . . time.”

              “Whale?” Killian questioned as he punched the contact on his phone.

              Emma panted. “Yes, he said he’d walk you through this.”

              “Whale!” Killian said frantically as soon as the doctor answered.

              “Ah, Killian, yes, I’ve been expecting your call.”

              “Cut the chit chat, doctor, and tell me what the bloody hell I’m supposed to do!”

              As Killian rushed around preparing everything as Whale instructed, he was grateful for the magical cabin. Soon Killian had a pile of towels and blankets prepared on a white changing table in the corner by the bed. There was a pot of water beside the towels that Killian had sterilized so he could wash the baby after she was born. The cabin had even provided newborn sized diapers. Killian also had a pair of kitchen shears ready to cut the umbilical cord.

              As Killian rushed around preparing all of this, Emma’s cries of pain had intensified. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried out, “Killian! I need to push!”

              Killian rushed to the bed, almost dropping the phone in his haste. “Whale! This is it! She says she needs to push.”               Killian put the phone on speaker and set it to the side. Whale had him describe everything that was going on and instructed him step by step. Emma felt the infamous ring of fire as she finally pushed the baby’s head out, screaming in agony. She collapsed backwards, whimpering and shaking her head. “I can’t keep going. I can’t.”

              “Yes, you can, Emma!” Killian encouraged her. “Her head is out, Whale says just one more push!”

              Emma took a deep breath, sat up, and bore down for one last push. This time when Emma collapsed, she heard the beautiful sound of her baby’s cries. Killian laughed with joy as he held the squirming bundle in his arms. He deposited the tiny little body on Emma’s chest as he cut the umbilical cord. Emma hugged her little daughter to her chest, crying tears of joy. Killian took her again and washed her gently with the warm water and towels. Their daughter wailed loudly the entire time, kicking her little arms and legs.

              Killian looked at Emma, his face practically glowing. “She’s got your lungs, Swan, that’s for sure.”

              Emma sighed happily. “I’m sure she’s got some spunk from you too, though. And did you see all that dark hair?”

              Killian diapered his daughter, wrapped her in a blanket, and carried her back to Emma. As he handed the little girl to his wife, he bent and kissed Emma gently. “You’re a marvel, love.”

              Emma wasn’t surprised to look down and see she was now wearing the nursing nightgown she had bought just last week. The baby ceased her screaming cries, whimpering and rooting around against Emma’s chest instead. Emma pulled down the top of her nursing gown, and adjusted the baby closer to her breast. Her little girl found the nipple and latched on immediately. Emma gasped slightly in surprise and looked up at Killian, who was watching the whole proceeding with tender wonder.

              “Babies usually have a hard time latching on at first,” Emma explained. “But she did it right away.”

              Killian leaned down and ran his hand over his daughter’s downy head. “She’s bloody brilliant, of course. Just like her mother.”

              Emma and Killian watched their little girl as she nursed, both of them overcome with intense, immediate love for her. She looked around with wide, bright blue eyes as she ate.

              “She has your eyes,” Emma whispered around the lump in her throat.

              “And your chin,” Killian whispered back, looking into Emma’s eyes. She wasn’t embarrassed of the tears slipping down her cheeks when she saw that he was crying, too.

              Their baby sighed in contentment once her tummy was full, and promptly fell asleep against Emma’s chest. Emma sighed, leaning back against the pillows. She could do the same. But it wasn’t to be. Whale’s voice came, far away and tinny from Killian’s cell phone that lay forgotten on the floor. Killian picked it up, turning the speaker function off and holding it to his ear. Dread filled Emma as she watched the color drain from Killian’s face.

              “They’re coming,” Killian whispered.

              The next half hour crawled by. Emma tried to rest but the sounds of battle raging all around the cabin made it almost impossible. Thankfully, their newborn daughter slept through it all. Killian paced back and forth, his hook back in its brace, and a cutlass in his other hand. Suddenly, a terrible shriek rent the air, and the roof of the cabin was ripped off. Killian dove for his girls, covering them with his body to protect them from the falling debris. Killian knew that shriek. It was a dragon. He steeled himself for the fiery blast he assumed would come next. Emma’s eyes locked on his in panic, thinking she was about to see him die once again. But Killian couldn’t think about that now. He would die to protect his family, if that’s what it took. Sure enough, the dragon released a stream of fire. But Killian felt nothing. He glanced up hesitantly to see the fire wash around them, as if they were encased in a protective bubble.

              Killian jumped to his feet and turned to face the dragon, raising his cutlass. He rushed forward, but collided with an invisible barrier. He banged on it with his fist.

              “Emma! Lower the protection spell! I have to fight!”

              “It’s not me!”

              Killian turned to see Emma looking down at their daughter in awe. The baby’s bright blue eyes were wide open, staring off into the distance. Her little hands were extended in the air, magic crackling from her fingertips. The baby gave a little whimper, and a burst of magic pulsed outward. It knocked Killian to the floor, and sent the dragon reeling. Killian reached out tentatively with his hand. The protection spell was gone. He stood to his feet as Maleficent fell through the missing roof, morphing back into her human form as she fell. Killian raised his cutlass, widening his stance for battle.

              “A baby girl,” Maleficent crooned. “Congratulations, Captain.”

              “You’re not getting near her.”

              “You know what I just had to witness over at Storybrooke General?” Maleficent asked, an edge of steel to her voice. “I had to watch as one of Snow White’s arrows pierced _my_ baby girl’s heart.”

              Maleficent flicked her wrist and Emma was suddenly clutching empty air. “No!” Emma screamed trying in vain to conjure her own magic, but she was too exhausted.

              Maleficent smiled down at the Jones baby, rocking her in her arms. “Hello there, little pirate _lass_ ,” she cooed, voice dripping with sarcasm. Killian clenched his jaw as he watched the witch carefully, his mind spinning as he tried to figure out how to get his daughter back safely. But he didn’t have to do anything. Suddenly, Maleficent screamed out in pain, dropping the infant. “You little demon! She burned me!”

              Killian wasn’t sure how he reacted so quickly, but he dove forward, catching his daughter in his arms just before she hit the floor. He scrambled to his feet, grabbing his cutlass with his good hand, cradling his daughter carefully in his other arm. He deposited the little lass back in her mother’s arms before marching forward again, cutlass raised. As he did, the front door of the cabin burst open, and half a dozen of Nemo’s crew poured in. Rumplestiltskin strode before them, conjuring a fire ball in his hand.

              “I’m going to enjoy this,” he sneered, flinging the ball of magic towards Killian. Rumple’s face fell as the magic disintegrated against an invisible barrier.

              “Killian!” Emma shouted. “Something’s wrong!”               Killian rushed to the bed, and looked down at their daughter. Her arms were stretched forward, crackling again with magic, but her eyes were rolling back in her head, and her tiny body was shaking. Emma looked frantically into Killian’s eyes, but he had no idea what they could do to help her. Instinctively, he reached out his hand and placed it on his little girl’s forehead. A jolt went through him, and he collapsed on the bed next to his wife and daughter.

              “Killian!” Emma screamed, shaking him. Above their heads, a vortex formed and began swirling. Emma hunched over her husband and child, unsure what exactly was happening. Maleficent let out a terrible scream as she was sucked into the vortex. Every villain that had gathered to attack the cabin were being pulled into the swirling purple cloud that crackled with lightning bolts of magic. Rumplestiltskin resisted the best he could, but it was futile. As he was pulled upward, he shouted one last threat to Captain Hook. Then the vortex was gone and all was still.

Emma looked down frantically at her daughter. To Emma’s relief, she looked up at Emma with tired, blinking eyes. She gave an adorable yawn then closed her eyes. Emma watched the rise and fall of her little chest with relief. Killian groaned next to her, rolling over and clutching his head.

“What the hell happened?” he moaned.

“We have one hell of a daughter that’s what,” Emma answered as she pulled her husband to her in relief. It was over. They were safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Enchanted Forest – Hundreds of Years Ago**

              Elizabeth Jones paced in circles around the kitchen, bouncing her newborn son in her arms. She wasn’t trying to calm the baby; no, he was sleeping peacefully. She was anxiously awaiting the arrival of her husband and wondering what she would tell the houseful of guests if he never showed.

              “Come now, M’lady,” admonished Martha, the children’s nurse, “you should be out greeting your guests and showing off the new addition to the family. Cook and I have the kitchen staff well under control.”

              “That isn’t what has me worried, Martha, and you know it,” sighed Elizabeth, looking nervously through the back door.

              Martha shook her head, “We may all be better off if he stays out all night again. You know the condition Master Jones is usually in when he arrives.” Martha looked into her mistress’s face with sympathy. Elizabeth was such a pretty young woman, with light brown curls, a heart shaped face, and freckles dusting the bridge of her upturned nose. Her eyes were her most arresting feature; a volatile hazel that seemed to change color depending on her mood. Everyone said that Brennan Jones was beyond lucky to have married her. At least, that’s what they said to his face. Behind his back, everyone said he wasn’t good enough for Elizabeth. Martha couldn’t help but agree. Not that Brennan was destitute. In the beginning at least. He had a respectable, profitable business as a merchant. But as the years had gone by, Brennan spent more time in the taverns drinking and gambling than he did pursuing his business. It pained Martha to watch Elizabeth try so desperately to hide the fact that her husband was a drunk who was quickly gambling all the family’s money away.

              Suddenly, Brennan Jones himself stumbled through the back door. Elizabeth quickly handed the baby to Martha and rushed to her husband’s side. She motioned for cook to bring Master Jones some coffee.

              “Brennan! How could you come home drunk tonight of all nights!” Elizabeth hissed under her breath, not wanting to make a scene in front of the help.

              Brennan looked at her with clouded eyes. “I’m not drunk. I only had a few tonight. I knew it was a special occasion – that’s why I’m home so early. . . . What’s the occasion again?”               Elizabeth pushed him roughly into a chair, shoving the mug of coffee into his hand. “Your son’s baby dedication, remember? When he officially meets all our friends and family and we announce his name?”

              “Yes, yes,” Brennan nodded as he stared into his mug, “that’s it!” He tipped his head back, downing the black liquid in one gulp. Elizabeth pulled him roughly to his feet and shook him.

              “You are not to embarrass this family tonight, Brennan, do you understand me? _I_ will do all of the talking.”

              “Papa!” A voice squealed from the kitchen doorway. A small boy with a headful of light brown curls raced into the kitchen and hurled himself at his father.

              “Liam!” Brennan exclaimed with a laugh, scooping the four year old up and settling him on his lap. Elizabeth let out a deep breath and smiled. Perhaps Brennan could fake it tonight after all.

              “Mama,” Liam said, looking up into Elizabeth’s face, “everyone is asking for you and Papa.”

              Elizabeth straightened her back and squared her shoulders. She was used to putting on a brave and happy face for the entire village. Tonight would be no different. “Of course, Liam.” She took the baby from Martha’s arms and motioned for Liam and Brennan to follow her.

              When the little family stepped out into the dining room, everyone present cheered and clapped. They walked around the room, letting everyone see the new baby. Elizabeth smiled down at the little one, still sleeping peacefully. Liam had been a difficult baby. He was fussy almost all the time and didn’t sleep through the night until he was six months old. Elizabeth had thought she would drop dead of exhaustion. Liam’s constant crying gave Brennan an excuse to escape to the tavern even more, and their marriage had suffered. In fact, their marriage had continued to deteriorate more and more ever sense. So much so, it was a miracle that she held another baby in her arms. Brennan had actually accused her of getting pregnant by someone else. But then the baby was born, and he was the spitting image of his father. Brennan couldn’t have denied him if he tried.

              From the beginning, Elizabeth felt a connection to her second child that she couldn’t explain. It wasn’t that she favored him over Liam. Yes, this baby was easy compared to Liam. At three weeks he was already sleeping through the night, and even when he was awake he just contentedly drank in the world around him. It seemed he only cried when he was hungry or needed to be changed. However, that didn’t make her love him more than she loved Liam. It wasn’t that at all. Liam had grown from a fussy baby to a sweet-tempered, eager to please little boy who already tried to pick up his father’s slack. So no, Elizabeth didn’t love her second child more than her first. When she looked into this tiny baby’s ocean blue eyes, she felt like a sword was stabbing her heart. She would feel intensely sad all of a sudden, and hold him a little tighter.

              Elizabeth, Brennan, and Liam all gathered on the bottom of the stairs that led to the second floor so all their guests could see and hear them clearly. Elizabeth cleared her throat then called for everyone’s attention. The chattering stopped, and it suddenly grew quiet. As Elizabeth looked out at the crowd before her, intense feelings stirred inside her breast. She was so proud to introduce this sweet baby boy to everyone, yet she had an unexplainable sense of doom. As if she also had to protect him.

              “Our family is so happy that all of you could come and celebrate our newest addition with us. So, without further ado, we would like to introduce to you our son: Killian Jones.”

              Elizabeth tilted her elbow up so everyone could better see the tiny bundle in her arms. Killian had woken up, and looked around at everyone with his wide, bright blue eyes. How could everyone not love him? Elizabeth smiled, and bent to place a kiss atop his downy head. As she straightened she saw a middle aged woman approach, supporting an elderly woman on her arm. Elizabeth, as well as everyone else in the room, new the ancient woman well. She was the village seer.

              “My mother has a gift to bestow upon the child,” the middle aged woman announced formally. And unnecessarily. It was a custom amongst their people. Elizabeth knew this and had been expecting it. With Liam, she had looked forward to it (although he had shrieked, red-faced, through his entire dedication), but now, as the elderly woman shuffled towards Killian, her sense of dread almost overwhelmed her.

              The woman reached a gnarled, arthritic hand towards the baby, placing it gently against his forehead. Almost as soon as she touched him, the woman cried out and stumbled backwards. Everyone gathered in the Jones home gasped in surprise.

              “Death will follow this child wherever he goes!” the woman shrieked, her eyes wild and terrified. “And darkness! I see so much darkness!”

              The woman gave a startled, choked gasp, and crumpled to the floor. Nothing like this had ever happened at a baby dedication. The crowd murmured and shook their heads as they stared at the bundle in Elizabeth’s arms. The seer’s daughter helped the old woman to her feet. She managed to stand, but her eyes were wild and unfocused. She swayed and moaned. The younger woman helped her mother to the door, casting an angry glare at Elizabeth before she left.

              As if sensing the sudden change in the room, Killian’s face crumpled and he began to cry softly. Elizabeth knew all of his cries already, but this was one she had never heard before. She felt that imaginary sword pierce her heart again as she held him tightly against her. She murmured loving things into his ear as her gaze swept over the room. Their fear was a tangible thing.

                            ********************************************************

**Storybrooke – Present Day**

              Emma rushed around the room, feeling frazzled and exhausted. Well, of course she was exhausted, she hadn’t slept in days. It wasn’t that her daughter was overly fussy; she was just a newborn baby who needed to eat every three hours, even at night. And since Emma was nursing, it wasn’t like Killian could help feed her.

              “Killian!” she yelled up the stairs. “Can you grab another outfit from the nursery?”

              “I thought we already had an extra outfit,” Killian yelled back.

              “But what if she messes up _that_ outfit? I just read an article on pinterest about how to pack a diaper bag, and it said to always take one more of everything than you think you’ll need.”

              “Aye, if the lady insists,” Killian shouted back.

              Emma couldn’t help but chuckle as she lifted her daughter out of the pack and play, placing her gently in her carrier. Most new parents tiptoed around whispering, afraid they would awaken their sleeping bundle of joy. But this little one slept better with noise. Being born in the midst of a fairy tale battle with dragons ripping the roof off probably had something to do with it. Even now, she remained asleep as Emma buckled her into her car seat.

              Killian tossed Emma another onesie as he reached the bottom of the stairs, bypassing her and the baby and heading for the desk by the bay window. Emma watched, hands on her hips and head tilted to the side as Killian traded his hook for his prosthetic hand. She crossed her arms across her chest when Killian proceeded to lock his hook up in the top drawer of the desk. He then hid the key behind a painting of the Jolly Roger that hung over the desk. When he turned around, Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

              “What’s up, Jason Bourne?” she asked him.

              “Jason who?”

              Emma shook her head and gestured at the desk and the painting. “What’s with locking your hook away and hiding the key?”

              “Oh that,” Killian chuckled nervously, scratching behind his ear. He walked over to Emma, took her hand and gestured for her to sit down on the couch. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something, actually.”

              Emma narrowed her eyes. “It sounds serious.”

              “I guess you could say that.” He looked down at their entwined fingers, then swallowed and looked up into Emma’s eyes. “I don’t want to be Captain Hook anymore. I just want to be Killian.”

              A soft smile filled Emma’s face. She lifted her free hand to gently caress his face. “We’ve talked about this before, Killian. You _are_ ‘just Killian’ to me, but you are also Captain Hook. I love all of you, every part. As you love every part of me.”

              “I know that, love. That’s not what this is about. This is about my little girl.” He looked over at their daughter, sleeping contentedly in her carrier. Emma saw shame, regret, and sadness flit over his face. When he looked back at Emma, there was anguish in his eyes. “I don’t want her to know that I was a villain.”

              “You _were_ a villain, but you’re not anymore. Remember what you told me once? All sins can be forgiven when someone loves you. She will love you, Killian, I have no doubt. Besides, she will find out eventually.”

              Killian shook his head, “I know, but not until she’s old enough, ok? I don’t want her to be afraid of me. And I want her to just see me, and not the hook. Do you understand?”

              Emma sighed. She didn’t agree with Killian at all. As a matter of fact, she thought hiding things from their daughter was a huge mistake. But she could see how much this meant to him, and it _was_ his story to tell, not hers. He couldn’t keep it from her for long, anyway. “Ok, Killian. I understand. I’ll let you take the lead on this.”

              “And you’ll help me explain to everyone that it’s Killian from now on, not Hook?”

              Emma laughed at that. “Yes, although Tink and your former crew are going to have a hard time with that one.” Emma could see just how much this bothered Killian when all he gave her in response was a tight smile. He still didn’t always see himself the way she saw him, and it broke her heart.

              “Well,” Emma said, standing up and hoisting the now bulging diaper bag to her shoulder, “let’s get to this shindig, shall we?”

              Killian gave Emma a genuine smile as he eyed the diaper bag. “It’s a potluck at Granny’s, Emma, not a quest to another realm.”

              She swatted him with the back of her hand. “I want to be prepared. Now make yourself useful and carry the baby.”

              “As you wish.”

                             *************************************************

              The potluck at Granny’s was a smashing success. Of course, Emma new she wasn’t the best judge of that since it was her first social gathering since the baby was born. Still, the festive atmosphere was high. Everyone was glad to celebrate not only a new baby, but also the fact that every villain in Storybrooke had been sent through a portal. Especially Rumplestilktskin. Emma had to admit having Gold gone made her breathe a huge sigh of relief. After all, the longest stretch of peace Storybrooke had ever had since the curse broke were the six weeks after Belle had banished Gold. And when had everything started going to hell again? The minute he got back. Emma was pretty sure if she made a pie chart of the reasons bad things happened in this town, 90% of it would say Rumplestiltskin and a mere 10% slice would say “other.”

              Killian put his arm around Emma and leaned to whisper in her ear, “I think it’s time, love.” Emma smiled and nodded up at him. Killian, using his commanding Captain’s voice, got everyone’s attention.

              “I want to thank everyone for coming tonight to celebrate the birth of our precious little lass. We know she is going to have a wonderful future with so many friends and family to support her. And, of course, because she has such a dashing and brilliant father.”

              Everyone groaned and laughed at Killian’s cocky humor. “You mean her dashing and brilliant _grand_ father,” David corrected, and everyone laughed again.

              “What’s the kid’s name?” Grumpy shouted over the laughter. Killian looked down at Emma with a grin. She stood up and addressed the crowd.

              “Well, I’ve noticed that people around here tend to name their baby’s after people.” Emma began, earning another chuckle from the group. “So, Killian and I thought long and hard about who we wanted to name our little girl after. So, we first chose a middle name. After Killian’s mother, who was gone much too soon.” Emma glanced at her own mother, who nodded at her with watery eyes. Snow actually already knew the baby’s name. Emma had wanted to be sure that her mother understood before announcing it to the whole town. “As for her first name, we finally settled on naming her after someone who has meant so much to both of us. She became the first true friend I ever had; the closest thing I ever had to a sister. She was also a true friend to Killian; one of the rare people who accepted him and trusted him at face value. So . . . “ Emma took a deep breath, “we are proud to present to you our daughter, Elsa Elizabeth Jones.”

              Everyone clapped and cheered, then gathered around the baby to ooh and aah over how tiny and adorable she was. After Regina spoke briefly to the beaming new parents, she looked over and saw her sister in a corner booth, eyeing the baby strangely. Regina walked over and sat across from Zelena.

              “Something wrong, sis?”

              Zelena sighed and shook her head. “Nothing.” She turned her attention to little Robin, spooning baby food into her mouth.

              “This is me you’re talking to, Zelena, spill it.”

              Zelena sighed. “The only other person I’ve ever heard of who exhibited magic from birth with no training is –“

              “You, I know. So what? It’s rare, I know, but this baby _is_ second generation true love and the daughter of the savior.”

              Zelena shook her head. “It isn’t just that. I don’t want to take away from Hook and Emma’s happiness, but I have _never_ heard of anyone having enough magic to open a portal at will. Have you?”

              Regina furrowed her brow in concern. “Well, no.” Regina looked over her shoulder at Hook and Emma who were smiling down at little Elsa. “I mean, you don’t think that baby is . . . dangerous?”               Zelena looked at her sister grimly. “I hope not. But . . . well, you know very little frightens me, sis. But I have to admit, a tiny part of me is afraid of Elsa Jones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I think I'm the only one in the fandom who thinks Emma and Killian should name their baby girl Elsa. I hope I explained why sufficiently in the chapter, but I think it makes sense. Plus, Elsa Jones just sounds like a great pirate name to me.  
> * The next chapter, as I've said before, will jump five years into the future. I have family coming into town this week, so it may be a week before I can post again. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I got distracted when the muse struck for a Neverland renaissance one shot :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I've said this before, but a reminder that this chapter is set five years after the first 3. The beginning starts out in Neverland, but don't be confused, it will make sense as it goes along.  
> * The song lyrics are from "Come Away With Me" by Norah Jones, "Every Little Thing She Does is Magic" by the Police, and the theme song to the Disney Junior show "Sophia the First."  
> * 5 year old Elsa's stuffed toy is Paschal, Rapunzel's pet chameleon from Tangled.  
> * My main inspiration for this chapter is the end of the episode "Going Home." I would love for them to show a typical, domestic morning like that with the Jones family!  
> * This has been my favorite chapter so far to write; I hope you like it!

              The jungles of Neverland had a way of closing in on a person. It was always oppressively humid, and the hue in the air cast an indescribable pall over everything. Though there was a daytime and a night, it was difficult to distinguish between the two. Dismal day faded languidly and blended into terrifying night. Time, of course, had no meaning here.

              Hook’s crew preferred to stay on board ship, and he could feel the nervousness of the men as they made their way cautiously through the dark green foliage. Pan had specifically stated that the entire crew must be present. Hook was no fool; he knew this had to be one of Pan’s games. But if it held the slightest chance of setting him and his crew free from Pan’s servitude, Hook had to risk it. Not only so he could pursue his revenge, but to prevent a mutiny. His men wanted away from this wretched place, and not just when Pan allowed it. Pirates, after all, were supposed to be free.

Hook sensed they were no longer alone. He stopped and raised his hand, signaling his crew to be on alert. Sure enough, the men were suddenly surrounded by lost boys. Everyone, pirates and lost boys alike, were eerily silent as Pan strode into the small clearing, coming toe to toe with the Captain.

              “I’ve considered your request,” stated Pan, with his typical air of narcissism.

     “Let me guess,” Hook cut him off, “you are disinclined to acquiesce to my proposal.”

     “You have so little faith in me, Captain,” Pan replied, shaking his head with mock disappointment. “I know how you feel about being bound to anything. Yet, this is _my_ island. I can’t have people thinking they can just come and go as they please.”

              “So we are at an impasse.”

              “Indeed,” the smile that graced Pan’s face let Hook know that the little imp was, again, ready to play. The trouble with Pan’s games was that he never played fair.

     “Enough with the word games, Pan. What must I do to free myself and my crew of this bloody place?”

     “But I do _so_ love games. And this one is simple. Your best fighter against mine. No magic. No dreamshade. Just steel against steel. If a pirate wins, you’re free to go. If a lost boy wins, you are trapped here forever.”

   Hook’s eyes scanned the faces of his crew. Good form demanded that he alone could fight this battle. He shrugged out of his leather duster and pulled his sword from its scabbard. He saw the faces of his crew brighten; they had that much faith in him. Yet the cost was high. There were few who could match Hook’s skills with a sword, but lost boys fought dirty. He turned to Pan.

     “I’ll accept on one condition. If I lose, only I am bound here. My crew is free regardless of the outcome.”

     Pan gave him a mocking look. “Oh, good form and all that, right? Fine, agreed.”

     Hook quickly schooled his startled expression at how easily Pan had agreed. There was something Pan wasn’t telling him, but there wasn’t time to dwell on that as the lost boy chosen for the dual stepped into the clearing. Ruffio. Hook wasn’t surprised.

     “Oh,” Pan casually tossed over his shoulder, “it’s a dual to the death. Did I forget to mention that?”

     Hook could tell by the color that suddenly drained from Ruffio’s face, that Pan hadn’t mentioned it to him, either. Ruffio quickly recovered, and began circling Hook, sword poised. A cocky and sadistic smile spread across his face.

     “Seems unfair to fight an old man like you,” Ruffio scoffed.

     Hook just grinned. “You mean experienced.”

     Hook lunged forward and then both of them were too busy in their swordplay for banter. Hook had to admit, Ruffio was good. At first, the only sound was steel clanging against steel, but as the battle progressed, both sides began chanting. “Ruffio! Ruffio!” called the lost boys, pounding their staffs rhythmically in the dirt. Not to be outdone, the pirates shouted, “Hook! Hook! Hook!” while thumping their fists against their thighs. As expected, Ruffio played dirty. But Hook was a pirate; two could play that game. Finally, Hook found himself standing over Ruffio, the tip of his sword to the lost boy’s chest. “Run him through!” shouted his crew.

     But Hook paused. This was the end. Ruffio was on the ground, his back against a rock, his sword under the heel of Hook’s boot. But suddenly Hook really looked into the boy’s face. He was but 16. Hook remembered when he was 16, starting out in the royal navy. Ruffio’s face reminded him of his own back then; full of doubt and fear. Above all, Hook saw that Ruffio was afraid to die.

     “I said to the death, Hook!” Pan shouted, voice laced with a psychotic eagerness for blood. Hook saw Ruffio glance at his leader, his idol, with a mixture of horror and betrayal. “Or has the infamous Captain Hook gone soft?”

     Suddenly, Pan materialized by Hook’s side. “And if he’s gone soft, his crew will see he is not fit to lead.” Hook pulled his sword back, arm trembling. “Kill him!”

     With a strangled cry, Hook ran his sword through Ruffio’s heart. The cheers of his crew drowned out the boy’s final death cry, yet it reverberated in Hook’s heart.

     “No!” a voice screamed from the depths of the jungle. A blur of pink taffeta and golden hair flew past Hook. The girl, only about 14, flung herself at Ruffio’s body. She sobbed over his prostrate form. Lost boys and pirates alike watched silently. Even Pan was speechless.

     The blonde turned her tear-stained face towards Hook, anguish in her sea-green eyes. “How could you, Killian?”

     Dread filled Hook’s heart. “Who –who are you?”

     “A lost girl.”

     Hook dropped his sword from his trembling hand. “Emma?”

     “Killian, how could you?”

     Killian looked down at Emma and Ruffio, his heart breaking and shame filling him. But it was no longer Ruffio lying on the ground bleeding out, it was a young Baelfire. And then it was Henry. Killian felt a tug on his hand and looked down into another tear-stained face. This one had blue eyes, the same shade as his own, and dark curls tumbling down her back.

     “Daddy, how could you?”

                            *********************************************************

              Killian awoke from the dream with a start, his body drenched in sweat, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He looked over at Emma’s side of the bed, relieved to see her sleeping peacefully. He slipped soundlessly from the bed, not wishing to wake her.

These nightmares were a regular occurrence. Not every night, but often enough that there was a routine. He paused at his daughter Elsa’s door, waiting to hear her cries. After a few beats of silence, Killian headed down the stairs. In the darkness, he stepped on a toy and hopped in pain to the light switch.

“Bloody Legos,” he murmured as light flooded the kitchen. He shuffled to the Keurig machine, running his hand through his hair. Killian leaned against the counter as he waited for the machine to warm up. The coffee had just drizzled into his mug when he heard soft crying and little feet padding down the stairs. Rubbing her eyes and clutching a stuffed Paschal toy, Elsa shuffled to her father.

“I had a bad dream,” she whimpered.

Killian knelt down to her level, wiping the tears from her eyes with the pad of his thumb. “I’m sorry, princess. Do you want to tell me about it?”

“I was in a jungle,” she explained, stumbling and hiccupping as she told her tale. “I – I was r-running. There were boys . . . they were chasing me. They had st-sticks. Poison sticks.”

Killian sighed as he gathered his little girl in his arms. Every time he had a nightmare, this happened. Moments later, Elsa would awaken too, crying that she had a bad dream. The nightmares were never exactly the same as Killian’s, but they always had the same setting. Elsa Jones dreamt of terrifying things in realms she had never seen. Even before she could talk, she would awaken crying and in terror anytime Killian had a nightmare. Emma and Killian didn’t know what to think of it, but somehow Elsa had a special connection to her father. They couldn’t be sure, but both of them thought it had something to do with the events of Elsa’s birth.

Elsa clung to her father, burrowing her face in his neck. Killian’s heart broke as her tears wet his skin. Once the crying stopped, she whispered, “Dance me, Daddy?”

This was part of their routine, too. Killian scooped Elsa up in his arms, swinging her once through the air. She gave a small giggle that healed Killian’s heart just a little. Then she wrapped her little legs around Killian’s waist and wrapped her little arms once more around his neck. Killian reached over to where his ipod was docked on the kitchen counter. Every time, it was the same song.

_Come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

_And I will write you a song_

              As Kilian swayed with his daughter to the music, he heard the sound of more footsteps on the stairs. Emma leaned against the banister at the bottom of the stairs and watched her husband and daughter, a smile gracing her sleepy face.

_I want to wake up to the rain_

_Falling on a tin roof_

_While I’m safe here in your arms_

              Killian turned so that Elsa was facing Emma. Then he silently mouthed the question, “Is she asleep?” Emma nodded and Killian headed for the stairs. Emma turned off the music and the kitchen light and followed him up. She stood in the doorway as he gently laid Elsa back in her bed, tucking the blankets around her and placing a kiss to her forehead. It wasn’t until the door closed behind them in the master bedroom that Emma spoke.

              “You can’t keep doing this, Killian.”

              He looked up at Emma, feigning ignorance. “What? The nightmares? It’s not like either of us can help it.”

              “I’m not talking about the nightmares,” Emma said pointedly as they both climbed into bed. “I’m talking about dancing her back to sleep. Neither one of you is getting enough sleep this way. You need to be firm. Just kiss her, tell her we’re down the hall, and leave her in her bed.”

              Killian sighed, running his hand down his face. “It isn’t hurting anything, Emma. She’s scared. Besides, it’s my –“

              Emma cut him off before he could finish. “It is NOT your fault. And while we are on the subject of your needless guilt, if you would just forgive yourself, you wouldn’t even be having all these nightmares.”

              “Don’t you dare tell me to go to Dr. Hopper again,” groaned Killian.

              “Well,” Emma argued, turning on her side, “it’s not a bad idea.”

              Killian shook his head firmly, his lips set in a thin line. Emma propped her head up on her hand, and bit her lower lip tentatively. “I think I know why you’re having more nightmares lately.”

              “Not this again!” Killian huffed, putting his pillow over his face. Emma snatched the pillow away from him.

              “Yes, Killian, we have to talk about this. She’s starting kindergarten; you have to tell her.”

              “About that,” Killian began, propping himself up on his elbows, “are you sure she’s ready for kindergarten?”

              Emma rolled her eyes and punched Killian in the stomach with the pillow. He gave a little oomph sound then frowned at Emma with his best puppy dog eyes. “But what if her teacher is too hard on her?” he continued.

              Emma snorted with laughter. “Killian, her teacher is freakin’ _Cinderella._ You know, the princess who befriends mice and has birds help her get dressed in the morning? I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

              “Well . . . what about the kids then? What if they make fun of her for having a father who’s a pirate?”

              “Who’s gonna tease her, Killian? Grumpy the _dwarfs_ son? Or maybe Peter the pumpkin eaters kid? ‘Cuz your dad putting your mom in a pumpkin shell isn’t weird at _all.”_

              Emma sighed as she looked down at her husband. He was clenching his jaw so hard, she was afraid he would break a tooth. She rubbed his shoulder a few times before speaking again.

              “Ok, Killian, I’ll drop this particular subject for the moment.” Emma cuddled up against his side before speaking again. “But can you at least agree to drop the midnight dances?”

              She felt Killian tense beneath her, then she could practically _feel_ his smug grin. “Ok, Swan, I’ll stop the midnight dances with Elsa.” There was a long pause. _Uh-oh._ “If you’ll drop your 6 am nursing with Liam.”

              “What!” Emma sat bolt upright.

              Killian sat up too. “You heard me.”

              “But – but” Emma sputtered.

              Killian raised his hand before she could start to argue. “You were emphatic with Elsa that she be weaned at a year. Liam is 18 months old already.”

              Emma crossed her arms indignantly. “It is perfectly acceptable to nurse an 18 month old. It’s not like he’s 3, Killian.”

              “Emma, the other day you had to _wake him up_.”

              Emma frowned. “But it’s our special time. We sit on the porch and watch the sun come up over the water. And – and – he’s my last baby.”

              Killian raised an eyebrow and gave her a smug grin. “And midnight dances are _our_ special time. Either you drop Liam’s morning feeding, or I don’t drop the dances.”

              Emma glared at Killian for a pregnant moment, then flopped onto her back with a humph. “Fine!” she muttered. “You can keep dancing Elsa back to sleep.”

              She rolled over onto her side, stewing just a little that absolutely nothing about Killian and Elsa had been resolved. Emma wanted to be mad at him, just a little bit. But then he was pulling her close and kissing her neck, and well . . . it was just so damn hard to stay mad at him.

                            *****************************************************

              Music once again filled the Jones family kitchen, but this time, sun was beginning to stream through the windows, and the tune was upbeat. Henry shuffled into the kitchen, yawning loudly. Killian handed him a mug of hot chocolate, neither of them having to say a word. Henry took the can of whipped cream out of the fridge.

              “Where’s the cinnamon?”

              Killian paused in stirring the pancake batter to toss the spice bottle to Henry. Killian swayed to the music as Henry rolled his eyes.

_Every little thing she does is magic_

_Everything she do just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Still my love for her goes on_

              Elsa came bounding down the stairs and scrambled onto one of the bar stools. She leaned over to better see what her father was doing.

              “Pancakes?”

              “Aye love,” Killian answered with concern in his voice. “Don’t lean too far over the griddle, you’ll burn your nose.”

              “Can we have chocolate chip ones?”

              “As you wish, princess.”

              Elsa grinned in delight and scrambled off the stool and into the living room. She picked up the remote and chose a cartoon on Netflix. The theme song to her cartoon battled with the music from the kitchen.

_I was a girl in the village doin’ all right_

_Then I became a princess over night_

**_Ask her if she’ll marry me_ **

**_In some old-fashioned way_ **

              Henry reached over and turned off the ipod. “Mom said we could only have chocolate chip pancakes for special occasions.”

              Killian grinned at Henry. “It is a special occasion. You’re heading back to college today.”

              “Not today!” protested Elsa.

              “Sorry kid,” Henry said, going over to tousle her unruly black curls, “but classes start on Monday at NYU.”

              “Henry, take this hot chocolate out to your mother. She’s out on the front porch nursing Liam” Killian said, handing a mug to the boy who was now as tall as he was.

              “Sure thing.”

              Killian had just flipped the first batch of pancakes onto a plate when he heard Emma’s concerned voice calling for him. He bolted for the door, scooping Elsa up along the way. On the porch, both Emma and Henry were looking off at the horizon, Liam balanced on Emma’s hip. Henry had Killian’s old spyglass to his eye.

              “Is that what I think it is?” Emma asked worriedly.

              Henry handed the spyglass to his stepfather. “It’s headed this way, dad.”

              Killian put the spyglass to his eye, then lowered it. He looked at his wife, his throat suddenly dry. “Aye, love, it is.”

              “What is it, Daddy? What is it?” Elsa asked.

              “A pirate ship.”


	5. Chapter 5

     “I swear to you, it was a pirate ship. Headed this way. Emma saw it; Henry saw it. We all saw it!”

     “No one’s doubting you, Killian,” Emma said gently, resting a hand on his arm.

     The two of them had called David once they had said their good-byes to Henry after breakfast. They were now at the docks, but there was no sign of any ship. Killian swore as he ran his hand through his hair. Maybe they should have headed down to the docks as soon as they saw the ship approaching. Maybe five years of peace had made them complacent, but Killian had judged by the distance of the ship from shore and the strength of the wind that it would be another hour before the ship made it to the harbor. The whole family had been looking forward to Henry’s farewell breakfast, and neither Emma nor Killian wanted a rushed good-bye. So they had decided the mysterious ship could wait. Killian hoped it hadn’t been poor judgment.

     “Are there any pirates in the realms who have a grudge against you?” asked David.

     Killian responded with a quirk of his eyebrows.

     “Ok,” amended David, “ _which_ pirates have a grudge against you?”

     “All of them?” Killian phrased it as an apologetic question, but it was a fact. “Except for those who’ve already gone on to Davey Jones’ locker, of course.”

     David sighed and ran a hand wearily over his face. Emma decided to jump in.

     “The captain of this mystery ship is irrelevant right now. First we have to find it. It must have a cloaking spell cast over it, like the one Cora cast over the Jolly Roger.”

     David’s face brightened. “Belle found your ship back then, Killian. How did she do it?”

     Killian smiled. “Sometimes the most troubling mysteries have the simplest solutions.” He picked up a fistful of sand from a small box on the pier. “Belle tossed some sand, and it revealed the Jolly’s gangplank.”

     The three of them walked up and down the docks, tossing fistfuls of sand, but to no avail. The ship they had seen on the horizon had vanished like a mirage. If Emma and Henry hadn’t seen it too, Killian would have questioned his sanity.

     Emma crossed her arms and frowned. “Is there a cove or a cave or someplace along the shore where you could hide a ship?”

     “Not within the borders of Storybrooke, but it’s possible they could have changed direction and found someplace further down the coast.”      Emma nodded, wearing her serious sheriff’s face. “Ok, Killian, you take the Jolly out and sail it along the coast. Take some of your crew with you; there’s no telling what you may run across. Dad and I will patrol our usual jurisdictions.” Emma’s cell phone buzzed, and she pulled it out and glanced down at the screen. She looked up at her father and her husband with a wry grin. “It’s Regina. Not that I have anything to report yet.”

     The three of them gave each other brief nods then headed in three different directions. Storybrooke may have had peace for five years, but its two sheriffs and deputy still worked together like a well-oiled machine. Killian had to admit that even he and David could often communicate without speaking. He and David loved to weave tales of their many battles together to the children. Killian thought of little Elsa and little Liam. For them, he wanted battles to remain only that – stories from long ago. For that reason, he sincerely hoped the ship they had seen was a figment of their imaginations.

         ********************************************************************

     A week had passed with no sign of the pirate ship or any new residents in Storybrooke. All Emma, Killian, and David could do was keep their eyes peeled. Regina didn’t like that approach, but there was little else they could do. Regina argued that the Joneses were distracted by what was going on at home. Killian couldn’t deny that she had a point. The past week had flown by with school supply shopping, kindergarten open house, and a parent-teacher conference. Now Killian walked along the sidewalk, clutching Elsa’s hand as she skipped beside him. Killian’s heart was breaking, but Elsa was bubbling with excitement. She looked adorable in her navy blue pleated jumper, a crisp white blouse underneath with a peter pan collar peeking over the neckline. _Unfortunate name for such a fetching garment._

     Killian looked down at his daughter and cleared his throat. Emma had tasked him with walking Elsa to school for this very purpose: to explain his fairy tale background. He had put it off long enough, and he was already in the proverbial dog house with Emma. “Are you nervous about your first day at school, little love?”

     Elsa scrunched up her face in a way that was achingly like her mother as she thought. “No. I’m not nervous. But I do wish I could be in first grade with Robin and Collette. Cuz they’re my best friends.” She paused for a moment. “Do you think I’ll make friends in kindergarten, Daddy?”

     “My girl? The most amazing, bloody brilliant little lass in all the realms? How could she _not_ make friends?”

     Elsa giggled as Killian ran his hand through the perfect, silky dark curls of her ponytail. He grinned down at her and tried to keep his tone light as he asked, “Do you know that everyone’s parents are from – other places?”

     “Sure, Daddy,” Elsa answered casually. “All the grown-ups are from fairy tale lands. Like grandma is Snow White, grandpa is Prince Charming, and you were a pirate.”

   “Right,” Killian dropped Elsa’s hand to nervously scratch behind his ear. “And some grown-ups used to be villains, but now they’re not.”

     “Uh-huh,” Elsa agreed distractedly as she balanced like a tightrope walker along the curb. “Like Aunt Regina and Aunt Zelena.”

     “Exactly. So, well . . . do you think some kids are ashamed, or you know, embarrassed about – well, what I mean is . . . “

     “Don’t worry, Daddy I won’t tease anyone. That’s silly. And mean.”

     Killian smiled softly down at his daughter. How he wanted to shelter and protect her innocence! “I know you would never be mean, sweetheart.” He knelt down to look her directly in the eye; those eyes that were the same color as his own, yet untainted by regret and heartache. His mind whirled at how to explain this to her. _Daddy was a villain. Daddy was a villain._ How could he possibly tell her? Why, oh why, had he put this off until the last minute? They had so little time! He had decided to just say it, when Elsa surprised him by putting her little hands to his face.

     “Don’t worry, Daddy. I’ll be alright. Mommy says I’m smart and brave, just like you.”

     Killian’s mouth suddenly went dry. It wasn’t so much Elsa’s words as the sheer adoration in her eyes. _She absolutely worships you, Killian._ He had lost count of how many times Emma had said that, and he just couldn’t bear to disappoint her. He told himself this wasn’t the right time; that he and Emma needed to do this together, at home. Deep down, Killian knew the truth was that in that moment he was the one thing he always vowed never to be: a coward.

     Killian smiled at Elsa, hugged her, then stood and took her hand again. Killian walked the rest of the way in silence, listening to Elsa’s unceasing chatter. When they finally arrived at the door of her classroom, Killian’s heart clenched when she gave him a quick hug, and raced fearlessly to join her classmates. Killian approached Ashley Herman, her teacher.

 “Umm . . . Mrs. Herman, if I could speak with you?” Ashley nodded her head and smiled. “You see, Elsa still doesn’t know who my fairy tale alter-ego was. I mean, she knows I was a pirate, but that’s all. I would just appreciate it if you would show . . . you know, discretion?”

   The more Killian rambled, the more nervous he became. Ashley’s body language clearly conveyed her disapproval. She crossed her arms, narrowed her eyes, and set her lips in a stern, thin line. “Captain Jones “

     Killian ducked his head and scratched behind his ear. “Please, call me Killian.”

     “Okay, Killian, I thought I discussed this with you and your wife. We agreed it was best for Elsa to hear it from you _before_ the first day of school.”

       “Well, you know, things got busy, and then the timing wasn’t right . . .” he trailed off. Killian rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “Emma and I will talk to her tonight, I promise.”

       Ashley’s face softened into an expression of sympathy. “Alright Captain – I mean, Killian. I will do my best, but only for today. And I can’t predict or control what the other children might say.”

       Killian sighed with relief, thanked Ashley, and turned to leave. He glanced back from the doorway and saw Elsa and another little girl laughing together as they stacked some blocks. He couldn’t believe they were here already; hadn’t she been in a crib wearing diapers only yesterday? Killian’s throat constricted as he thought of how fast the years were flying by. But at least his little girl was happy and confident in this new chapter of life.

     Killian, however, was neither happy nor confident about seeing Emma at the station. If only his wife weren’t a human lie detector . . .

         *******************************************************************

     Elsa Jones, so far, was loving kindergarten. Her teacher was nice, she loved the songs and the stories, and she had already made a friend. She had asked Faith to play blocks with her first off, and Faith had agreed. Mrs. Herman had also praised Elsa for already knowing how to write her name and read the little red book about Mat and Pat.

     The only part of kindergarten she _didn’t_ like was the boy who sat behind her: Chester. When Mrs. Herman praised her for knowing how to write her name, Chester murmured, “Of course she does, it’s short.”

     Elsa had whirled around indignantly, whipping her ponytail with extra force, just like she’d seen her mother do. “For your information, I can write my middle name, too, and it’s long: Elizabeth.” Mrs. Herman had hushed them both, but it wouldn’t be the last time she had to deal with Chester.

     During circle time, everyone got to share their favorite summer memory. Elsa told everyone about sailing with her Daddy on the Jolly Roger. Most of the kids thought it was really cool, except Chester and his dumb friend, Brad.      “How much stuff did your dad steal?” Chester asked.

     “I wonder if both _her_ hands are real?” snorted Brad.

     Elsa leapt to her feet, both hands curled in a fist. It wasn’t the first time someone had made a joke about her Daddy’s missing hand.

       “Sit back down in the circle, Elsa,” Mrs. Herman had told her gently. She then turned stern eyes to the boys. “And no teasing in the circle, or anywhere else in my class.”

     But all in all, Elsa was loving school. The entire class was now on the playground for recess, and she and Faith were pretending to be pirates. Elsa scrambled up the rope ladder and ran across the swinging bridge to where Faith was turning the ship’s wheel.

     “Keep her steady!” Elsa called to Faith, imitating her father’s accent.

     “Argh! Aye, aye, Captain!” Faith cried.

     “No, no!” Elsa corrected. “Pirates don’t really say ‘argh.’”

       “But they do kill people,” said a voice behind Elsa. She turned around and saw Chester.

     “Yeah, “echoed Brad, who stood right next to him. “Lots and lots of people.”

     Elsa rolled her eyes. “Of course my dad has had to kill people. He’s killed lots of villains to keep Storybrooke safe, so has my grandpa.” Elsa turned back to Faith. “You should hear the story about the time Daddy and Grandpa stormed the dungeon in Camelot with Merlin and Robin Hood to free Sir Lancelot.”

     Faith’s eyes grew large. “Cool!”

     Chester snorted. “Your dad is such a liar. He killed Merlin. But of course he lied. He’s a pirate. And pirates are villains.”

   “That’s not true! My daddy is a hero, take it back!”

   “It is true,” Chester taunted. “Your dad is Captain Hook. That’s right. He used to wear a hook where his hand was supposed to be.”

     Elsa narrowed her eyes at Chester and clenched her fists. Her fingers suddenly felt warm and tingly. “Take. It. Back.”

       “It’s true,” Chester said smugly, lifting his chin and crossing his arms over his chest. “A big, shiny, pointy hook.”

     A crowd had gathered now, hanging on Chester’s every word. None of the children noticed the crackle of electricity sparking from Elsa’s fingers or the darkening of her eyes. “Take. It. Back.”

     Chester was enjoying his audience. “Yep, that’s right. A scary hook that would drip with blood after he slashed people apart.”

     “Ewww!!” cried the children who had gathered. Faith looked at her new friend with pity.

     Chester should have quit, but he loved the attention. “Pirates can’t be heroes. They can’t be good dads, either. That’s what my dad said, anyway. He said one of these days Captain Hook will sail away and never come back.”

   “NO!!!!” Elsa screamed as she thrust her hands out in front of her. Magic burst from her hands and outward, hitting Chester and sending him flying backwards off the play fort. The rest of the children screamed and ran. Elsa glanced at Faith, who shrank from her in fear.

     “Mrs. Herman! Mrs. Herman!” the children all cried.

     Elsa looked over the side of the play fort. Chester was moaning and rolling on the ground, clutching his arm. _What have I done?_ In the midst of the chaos, Elsa did the only thing she could think of: she ran.

      

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I hope I made it clear that little Chester will be ok. He may be a bully, but he's still just a kid :)   
> * I googled everything I could think of to figure out what the little sandbox on the pier was for that Belle used in season 2, but I came up empty. If anyone can enlighten me, please do, but for now, I'm assuming it was just conveniently there to further the plot.  
> * In the next chapter, Killian and Emma will get a call from the principal about what happened. They will have a confrontation with Chester's parents, so you'll get to see who they are and thus who Chester got his information from. Kids really do repeat stuff they overhear their parents say!  
> * Also in the next chapter Elsa will manifest a new magical ability that, let's just say, will be a little ironic ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**The Enchanted Forest: Hundreds of Years Ago**

              Elizabeth Jones hurried through the streets of their village, pulling her cloak more tightly around herself. The baby, wrapped in a swaddling cloth against her chest, slept peacefully. She had waited to venture forth until right after his feeding to ensure he remained quiet. She didn’t want anyone to recognize her or her son. She could have left him at home with Martha, but ever since his christening Elizabeth was loathe to let Killian out of her sight. It had been a source of further arguments between her and her husband.

              “We pay Martha money to be the boys’ nurse, Elizabeth!” Brennan had practically shouted.

              “But I’m their mother! Martha’s here to help, not raise them. Besides, she’s not a wet nurse, only I can feed him.” Everything Elizabeth said was true, but she knew there was more to it. Brennan knew it, too.

              “He’s been in your arms almost constantly since the christening. You’ll turn him into a momma’s boy, Elizabeth!”

              Elizabeth sighed. How could she explain it to Brennan? How could he possibly understand that the seer’s prophesy only confirmed the fears she had been harboring since Killian’s birth? “I fear for my son’s life. Can’t you understand that? You’ve heard the talk in the village, I know you have. They say we should leave him in the forest to die. They think he is a devil child!”

              “And they are all fools!” Brennan exploded, pounding his fist on the table. He took a breath to calm himself when he saw Elizabeth flinch. “The seer comes to every christening; it’s naught but superstition. No prophesy determines my son’s fate. He will choose the type of man he wants to be.”

              Brennan stepped forward gently taking Killian from Elizabeth’s arms. “Don’t think for a moment that I don’t love him as much as you do.”

              “Words mean nothing to me anymore, Brennan Jones. You say you love me. You say you love Liam and Killian. But if you really loved us, you would stop the gambling and the drinking. Don’t you think I know that the money’s almost gone? And who will do business with you now? Now that you have a son who, according to the village, reeks of death.”

              Tears welled up in Elizabeth’s eyes. Her father said marrying Brennan Jones would ruin her life. How satisfied her father would be when he heard that everything was turning to ashes around her! Killian started to fuss, and she took him from Brennan. Elizabeth sat in a stool by the warmth of the stove and began to nurse him. Brennan fell to his knees by her side.

              “I know I have broken your trust, Elizabeth, but I have a new business venture lined up to fix everything,” Brennan grasped her arm as she turned her face away. “We will be set for life. We can even leave this village and all the whispers. We can start fresh.”

              Elizabeth had turned then to look him directly in the eye. “I’ll believe it when I see it, Jones.”

              Elizabeth stopped in front of a simple hut with a domed, thatched roof. Brennan may take no stock in prophesies, but Elizabeth’s instincts told her there was truth to the seer’s words. Elizabeth’s instincts also told her there was more that the seer hadn’t said. She raised her fist and rapped at the door of the hut. The woman who opened the door frowned at Elizabeth. She stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

              “Go away, Mrs. Jones, and take your accursed child with you.”

              “But I just need your mother to look at Killian one more time. There must be more to his future than she saw. Or perhaps she was wrong .. .”

              The woman looked down at Killian’s sleeping form with unconcealed disgust. “My mother has been town seer for fifty years and has never been wrong. Do everyone a favor and leave this child in the forest.” Without even a glance towards Elizabeth, the woman turned to go.

              “Wait, please!” Elizabeth cried, grasping desperately at the woman.

              “No,” she cried, wrenching her arm free. “Seeing your son’s future put my mother in bed for two weeks. She almost died! Leave us alone.”

              Elizabeth hung her head in defeat as the door of the hut shut firmly in front of her. As she turned dejectedly towards home, a voice called out to her from the other side of the hut. Elizabeth turned towards the voice and saw a young girl of about twelve, struggling to carry a bucket of water. The girl set down the bucket and motioned for Elizabeth to come near.

              “There _is_ more to your son’s future.”

              Elizabeth gazed down into large, gray eyes almost too large for the girl’s gaunt face. The child smiled and reached a hand out to stroke Killian’s downy head. As she did so, Elizabeth watched the gray eyes glaze over. The girl’s body trembled slightly, then she stumbled backwards with a gasp.

              “You have the gift, too.”

              “Aye, it is passed through the women in my family. My mother doesn’t have the gift, but I do.”

              Elizabeth grasped the girl by her thin shoulders. “What did you see?”

              “I am still young and not able to see as clearly as my grandmother,” the girl gave Elizabeth a small smile. “But I can tell you one thing. I see much darkness, yes, but one other thing stands out just as much. It may be even stronger than the darkness.”

              “What?” Elizabeth whispered.

              “Love.”

              Elizabeth trembled as she bent to kiss Killian’s head. “There is hope then.” A tear slipped down Elizabeth’s face and landed on Killian’s nose. She wiped it away with her thumb as a tiny laugh escaped her throat.

              “If you want to know more, you should find the sorcerer’s apprentice.”

              “Who?”

              “The sorcerer knew the future legend says. He disappeared ages ago, but his apprentice still lives, guarding his relics, and .. . “ the girl glanced around, as if worried someone could be listening, “they say he has all the sorcerer’s most important prophesies. Scrolls and scrolls of them.”

              “Why would he have a prophesy written down about my son?” Elizabeth glanced down at her baby’s sleeping face. Surely this girl wasn’t saying .. .

              The girl shrugged. “I could be wrong, but I don’t think I am. Find the sorcerer’s apprentice.”

              Elizabeth smiled at the girl and turned to go. Hope swelled in her heart. The girl stopped Elizabeth with a hand to her elbow, then slipped something into Elizabeth’s hand. When she looked down, there in her palm was a ring with a garnet stone. Elizabeth looked with confusion into the girl’s face.

              “It’s enchanted,” the girl explained. “Whoever wears it will always return home safely.”

              “You think my baby needs protection?”

              “No. I think you do.”

**Storybrooke : Present Day**

Killian ran as fast as his legs would carry him to Storybrooke Elementary. As he rounded the corner to the front of the school, Emma’s yellow bug came screeching into the parking lot. Emma had been at the station filing paperwork while Killian and David interviewed a fisherman who had a lead on the mysterious pirate ship. In the middle of the interview, the school had called. Terror had filled him as soon as he saw who the call was from. Killian could make out little of what the principal said over his pounding heart. “Accident” and his daughter’s name were all that registered.

Emma jumped out of the car and strode towards him. Killian hugged her and kept his arm around her as they entered the school. “Do you have any idea what this is about, love?”

Emma shook her head. “They assured me that she was ok. Honestly, Killian, from the sound of the principal’s voice, I think she’s in trouble.”

Killian narrowed his brow. “You don’t mean _trouble_ trouble, do you?”

Emma gave a wry chuckle. “She is _our_ daughter. I sort of anticipated a call from the principal sooner or later. Just didn’t think it would be the first day of kindergarten. That’s gotta be some kind of record.”

Emma and Killian were ushered into the principal’s office. Already seated in front of the principal’s desk were Leroy and his wife Astrid. The dwarf glared at Killian as he and Emma also took a seat.

“Excuse me, but I’d like to see my daughter,” were the first words out of Killian’s mouth. Emma took his hand in hers.

“Elsa is perfectly fine, I can assure you, Mr. Jones,” the principal explained with a smile. “Let me start by introducing myself. I’m Ms. Poppins, school principal.” She extended her hand for Emma and Killian to shake.

              Emma’s eyebrows lifted to her hairline as she shook the woman’s hand. “As in .. . “

              Ms. Poppins chuckled. “Mary Poppins? Yes.”

              Killian ignored the outstretched hand. “Forgive my rudeness, but when I get a phone call about my daughter that includes the word ‘accident,’ I’d like to see for myself that she’s ok.” Emma squeezed his hand again as she saw his jaw clench.

“You wanna know if your daughter’s ok!” Leroy yelled. “My son is the one who’s not ok! Your daughter almost killed him throwing him off a play fort!”

“Well I’m sure, Grumpy, that my daughter was provoked!” Killian yelled back, jumping to his feet. He turned to the principal, jabbing the air towards Leroy with his finger. “What exactly did this miscreant’s offspring do to my little girl? And why the bloody hell won’t you let me see her?”

Emma pulled on Killian’s arm, trying to get him to sit down. Ms. Poppins raised one hand in a placating gesture, and answered calmly, “Elsa is in the room next door speaking with the school counselor.”

Killian sat heavily, rubbing his hand over his face. “What exactly happened?”

“Did you not hear me the first time, pirate? Your daughter tossed my son to the ground with magic,” Leroy shook his head. “This is exactly why kids like her don’t belong in school with the normal kids.”

Now it was Emma’s turn to get angry. “Excuse me? What do you mean ‘kids like her’?

Ms. Poppins interrupted before another argument could start. “We asked the four of you to come in so we could discuss how what Chester and Elsa have heard – and haven’t heard – at home affected their behavior today.” She motioned behind her where Ashley Herman stood.

Ashley cleared her throat nervously, glancing between the two fathers. Emma had a feeling she was more comfortable with five year olds.

“Chester was teasing Elsa all day about having a pirate for a father.”

Killian scowled at Leroy. “Just as I suspected! Your son is a bully.”

“But,” Ashley continued, turning a stern eye towards Killian, “at recess he began teasing her specifically about having Captain Hook, the notorious villain as a father.” Emma watched as Killian began to literally squirm in his seat. “You and I both know, Mr. Jones, why Elsa took that news so poorly.”

Emma turned in her seat, mouth agape. “I thought you told her on the way to school this morning!”

“Swan, I . . .” Killian trailed off at the anger flashing in Emma’s eyes. He had a feeling he was sleeping on the couch tonight.

Ms. Poppins steepled her fingers in front of her chin. “Mr. and Mrs. Jones, I can’t emphasize enough how important honesty is to a child. It’s my professional advice that you sit down and have an honest talk with your daughter when you get home,” Ms Poppins sighed and rested her palms on her desk. “Elsa had a lot to deal with today, so we’ll let this incident slide with a warning.”

“A warning!” Leroy thundered. “She broke my boy’s arm!”

“Just a hairline fracture, sweetheart,” Astrid corrected softly, stroking her husband’s arm.

“Not to mention,” Ms. Poppins added, turning towards Leroy with her mouth set in a firm line, “that Chester said some extremely hurtful things to Elsa today. It’s been my professional experience that children usually repeat what they hear at home.”

“What things?” Leroy grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Well,” Ashley began, taking a deep breath, “that Elsa’s father is a villain, not a hero; that he murdered lots of people with his bloody hook; that one day he’ll sail away and never come back because he’s pirate. Sound familiar?”

“Leroy!” Astrid admonished. “I told you Chester would repeat those horrible things!”

Emma expected her husband to explode out of his chair again. Instead, he groaned and leaned forward on his knees, burying his face in his good hand. Emma rubbed his back, her anger from a moment ago dissipating. When the meeting was adjourned, and they were free to go take Elsa home, she saw terror in her husband’s eyes like she’d never seen before.

              ************************************************

Emma lay staring at the ceiling, Killian sleeping fitfully beside her. From the sounds he was making, he was most likely having another nightmare. Not that she blamed him. Today had completely sucked.

When they had picked Elsa up from the counselor’s office, she had lifted her tear-stained face towards Killian. “Is it true, Daddy?” Her husband’s anguished “Aye” had absolutely broken Emma’s heart. When they got home, Emma had pulled out the story book Henry had written for them as a wedding gift: _The Pirate and the Princess_. They weren’t going to show her the whole thing (no five year old is ready to read about Mommy stabbing Daddy because they were both dark ones), but they did show her several pages at the beginning to explain who Killian used to be. And, hopefully, to help her see how he decided to be a hero instead.

Elsa sat woodenly the entire time. When they asked her if she understood, if she was ok, she just nodded silently. As a matter of fact, she didn’t speak at all the rest of the evening except for asking to go to bed an hour early. When Killian asked if she wanted a story before bed, as usual, Elsa had silently rolled over, turning her back to him. Later, when Emma came to bed, she found Killian in the dark. When she slipped into bed beside him, she placed a kiss to his cheek and found it wet. She flipped on the bedside lamp to find Killian weeping in a way she hadn’t seen since she had to tell him good-bye in the Underworld.

“I’ve lost her,” he told Emma brokenly. “She’ll never see me the same way again. You were right, Emma. I never should have kept this from her, and now it’s too late.”

Emma tried to encourage him, but he was despondent. Since her words weren’t comforting him, she used her body instead. After making love, he fell into the fitful sleep he was in now. Yet sleep alluded Emma. She glanced at the clock for what felt like the millionth time. 1:18 am. Emma sighed and thumped her pillow, trying in vain to settle down.

Killian thrashed a few times in his sleep, then sat up suddenly, breathing hard. Emma put her arms around him and planted a kiss to his bare shoulder. “Another nightmare?” He nodded. “Want to talk about it?”               Killian lay back on his pillow, hand going to his forehead. Usually his nightmares revisited his past sins, but this one was different.

He swallowed and began to speak. “We were all aboard the Jolly Roger; the two of us and the kids. There was a terrible storm. The whole ship broke apart. I had you and Liam with my left arm, and my hook was holding us on to a piece of wood. I was grabbing for Elsa with my right hand, but I lost my grip. The waves pulled her under.”

Killian shut his eyes tight at the horror of the dream. Emma smoothed his hair off his sweaty brow and kissed him softly. “It was just a dream, Killian. That’s all.”

Killian suddenly bolted out of bed as a scream simultaneously split the air. “If I had a nightmare, she did, too,” he explained as he pulled on his clothes.

Emma followed behind him as he raced into the hallway, tying a robe around her as she did so. “Is it just me, or is it really cold all of a sudden?”

Killian skidded to a halt outside Elsa’s bedroom door. He yelped as he attempted to touch the doorknob, which was completely encased in ice. Ignoring the frigid cold, he grabbed it again and yanked. “It’s frozen shut!”

“Frozen?” Emma cried, eyes wide.

Killian backed up a few steps and kicked in the door. Inside Elsa’s bedroom, ice crept up the walls and covered the floors. Swirling clouds of snow filled the room, blowing like a miniature blizzard.

“You had to name her Elsa!” Killian yelled sarcastically over the roaring wind.

“Me? You liked it, too!”

Elsa’s screams suddenly pierced the air. “DADDY!!”

Killian lowered his head, readying himself to plunge into the storm. Emma grabbed his arm.

“She could kill you!”

“DADDY!!!” Elsa’s screams rent his heart as they rent the air.

Killian looked at Emma, his face set in determination. “But she’s calling for me.”

Emma knew there was no arguing with him. She tried to use her magic to clear a path for him through the storm, but she was sent tumbling back into the hallway. Killian plowed forward anyway, leaning into the wind, shielding his face from the blinding snow. He called Elsa’s name over and over, to no avail. As he inched closer to her bed, the snow became tiny shards of ice. He knew one direct hit to his heart could end him. But his little girl needed him.

Killian finally made it to the bed. Elsa was sitting up, eyes closed, still screaming for him. Her skin looked ice blue. He knew he was taking a risk, but he reached his hand up to place it on her forehead, thinking back to the day she was born. The moment his skin touched hers, Elsa slumped forward. The wind and snow suddenly ceased, and the ice began disappearing from the walls.

“Elsa?” Killian whispered.

Elsa raised her head, eyes blinking open. “Daddy?”

“Yes, lass, Daddy’s here.”

Elsa sobbed and threw her arms around Killian’s neck. “You were sailing away. I cried and cried for you, but you wouldn’t look back.”

Killian almost choked on his words, “That will never, ever happen, princess. I would never, ever do such a thing to my precious girl.”

Killian’s hearts mended and broke simultaneously. He thought Elsa was angry at him for lying to her. Or that she was disappointed in him. In reality, of all the horrible things Chester had said, the one that frightened his little girl the most was the possibility that he would leave her.

And if there was one thing he was good at, it was assuring princesses that he would always stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The flashbacks in this story serve 3 purposes. First, it's simply to satisfy my desire to see Killian's mother on the show. Second, it provides a way for me to fill in some plot holes on the show that bug me. And finally, it really will tie into Emma and Killian's daughter and why she's important in the last ultimate battle between good and evil (hence the title). I got zero comments and kudos on the last chapter with a flashback, so I thought maybe people were wondering what purpose they served. Hopefully, it will all become clear as time goes on.  
> * In the next chapter, I will finally reveal who is on that pirate ship and what happened to it.


	7. Chapter 7

              The alarm clock in the master bedroom began blaring at 5:30 am, as usual. Emma groaned as she rolled over to slap the snooze button. She flipped over towards Killian’s side of the bed. She was planning on cuddling up to him and murmuring an apology that maybe he was right about Liam’s morning feeding. Maybe it was time to drop those just so she could get a little more sleep. But her arm reached out to meet cold, empty sheets instead of Killian’s warm torso. Emma sat up quickly, pulse racing. She had woken every morning since their wedding day with Killian by her side.

              Then she remembered last night. Killian’s nightmare. Elsa’s new powers. She fell back to her pillow, air rushing from her lungs in relief. Emma knew there was no point in snoozing now, so she flipped the switch on her alarm clock to “off,” rose from the bed, and wrapped herself in her bathrobe. She slipped her feet into some fuzzy slippers, knowing that early fall in Maine meant the wood floors throughout their house would already be freezing. She padded her way down the hall, pausing in Elsa’s doorway.

              For all of her scolding Killian for dancing Elsa back to sleep, his original intent had been proper boundaries. They didn’t want to end up with kids in their bed every night, nor did they want the kids to get used to Mommy or Daddy sleeping in the kids’ beds. But last night had been an exception. Elsa had been absolutely terrified by both her nightmare and the manifestation of her new powers. Killian had sent Emma back to bed, settling down in Elsa’s purple Rapunzel bed for the rest of the night.

              Emma felt her heart swell with overwhelming love for both her husband and her daughter as she watched them sleep. It was almost comical, but mostly sweet, to see her husband –Captain Hook himself- propped up in the frilly bed with a pile of stuffed toys behind his head. Elsa lay curled up against his side, her dark hair fanned out across Killian’s white tee shirt. Killian’s good arm was slung across Elsa’s shoulders, and one of Elsa’s skinny legs was slung across Killian’s. Emma tip-toed closer to the bed and gazed down at the pair of them. Even in sleep, the resemblance was amazing. Elsa had Emma’s chin – and that was it. Everything else was Killian. Not just her coloring, either. As she watched them, she saw how their facial expressions softened in the same way when they slept, their mouths opened slightly in a bow shape. Messy dark hair fell over matching foreheads, and Emma couldn’t help but reach out a hand to smooth it back from each of their faces. Both of them sighed in contentment at her touch, and Emma’s heart ached at how much she loved both of them.

              Emma tip-toed carefully back into the hallway, slowly shutting Elsa’s door as quietly as possible. She would let them sleep as late as she could, but unfortunately, she knew it wouldn’t be late enough. Elsa had to go back to school. Part of Emma wanted to let her stay home, but she knew it would only make things worse.

              Emma knew from experience that running never solved any problems. It was a trait she certainly didn’t want to pass on to her daughter.

                            ***************************************************************

              Regina looked up from her paperwork to find Emma Jones walking into her office. “Good morning sheriff. Does this mean we have a lead on the pirate ship?”

              Emma stuffed her hands into her pockets and suddenly looked hesitant. “Um . . . no, unfortunately, I’m here about something else.”

              Regina arched an eyebrow. “I take it this has something to do with what happened at school yesterday?” Regina laughed as Emma’s mouth fell agape. “Small town, remember?”

              Emma laughed back, expelling some air from her lungs nervously. “Right.”

              The smirk fell from Regina’s face. “You’re seriously upset about this, aren’t you?”               “Wouldn’t you be?” Emma shook her head, “But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about – at least, not exactly. I wanted to talk to you about training Elsa. In magic.”

              Regina rose from her desk and gestured to the couch by the fireplace. “Why don’t we have a seat? I have a feeling you want to ask me for more than just lessons.”

              Emma rolled her eyes as she took a seat. “Of course that’s what I’m asking for! You’re teaching Robin, aren’t you? So just tell me – will you or won’t you?”               Regina sighed as she sank into a wingback chair across from Emma. “That’ll make three students, but I can manage. But why don’t you teach her?”

              Emma gave a short laugh. “Me teach her, yeah right, I – wait, did you just say three students?”

              Regina leaned forward slightly, glancing around as if someone may have bugged her office. “Yes, Colette started lessons a few weeks ago.”

              “Colette?” both Emma’s eyebrows lifted. “Belle’s daughter? But . . . how? I mean, magic doesn’t run in her family. She’s certainly not the product of true love. So . . .”

              “She was conceived by a dark one. No other dark one ever conceived a child.” Regina leaned back in her chair, folding her hands primly in her lap. “Her manifestations of magic have been nowhere near the intensity of Robin’s or your daughter’s. But, then again, she has a timid and shy personality.”

              Emma furrowed her brow. “So, what, magic infused Belle’s womb or something?”

              Regina shrugged. “We’re not one hundred percent certain. Belle also was exposed to an awful lot of magic while she was pregnant, so that could be a factor as well.”

              Emma bit her bottom lip before finally spitting it out. “Is it normal? For children to exhibit magic like this at such a young age?”

              Regina smiled smugly. She knew something was bothering Emma. “In short, no. Not unheard of, but extremely rare. Only certain people are born with an affinity for magic, but most of them have to be trained before they can use it. My sister, however, was able to use hers from birth.”

              “Do you know why? Was she the product of true love?”

              Regina gave a wry chuckle. “Please! Her father was a one night stand that my mother thought would buy her a crown.”

              “Oh,” Emma gnawed on her bottom lip some more as she contemplated silently. “So Robin is showing magic so strongly because it runs in her family?”

              “You mean like ‘the force is strong in my family’?” Regina grinned as she met Emma’s gaze, and the two women shared a laugh. “Yes, something like that.”

              “And Colette’s is a mystery, but most likely related to the dark one . . .” Emma drummed her fingers on the arm of the couch. “So Elsa . . .”

              Regina interrupted Emma gently, “is the product of true love.”

              Emma’s eyes snapped to meet Regina’s. “But my magic comes from being the product of true love, and I didn’t realize I had it until Cora tried to take my heart.”

              Regina asked softly, “Are you sure about that, Emma?” She leaned forward, looking intensely into Emma’s eyes. “Think back to your childhood. Are you absolutely sure you never showed signs of having magic?”

              Emma’s eyes widened. “Ingrid! She pushed me into traffic to force me to use my magic. I thought she was crazy at the time, of course, but now I understand why she thought I was ready. A few nights before, we were at a carnival, and I was trying to win a game. One of those claw games, you know? Anyway, I was concentrating really hard, and all of a sudden, the lights in the game flickered. Scared me to death!”

              Emma shook her head, amazed she hadn’t thought of it sooner.

              “Anything else?” Regina prodded. “When you were younger?”

              Emma closed her eyes. Thinking back to her childhood was a difficult and painful task. She thought about the Swans whom she thought were her parents until she was three. Then she thought of the couple who took her in right after that. Why hadn’t any of them wanted a sweet, adorable blonde haired little girl? Suddenly, like a lightning bolt, it hit Emma. She gave a sad, wry little laugh.

              “That’s why no one wanted me. They couldn’t _handle_ me.”

              “Go one,” Regina encouraged her, “why couldn’t they handle you?”

              “I had nightmares, just like Elsa. I can’t remember them now, but I do remember how terrified the Swans and my foster parents were when they would run into my room. Lights flickering, toys spinning around. It must have looked like a scene from _Poltergeist_!”

              Regina nodded. “The product of true love. The strongest magic of all.”

              Emma gave a small shake of her head, her lips set in a firm line. “But Elsa is different, Regina. It’s been obvious since the day she was born.”

              Regina sighed. “I know. I haven’t wanted to say anything, but opening a portal like she did –“

              Emma cut Regina off. “I know. And now last night . . .”

              “What happened last night?”

              “Elsa now has ice powers, too.”

              Regina arched her eyebrow and smirked. “I knew you never should have named her Elsa.”

                            **********************************************************

              Elsa Jones had changed her mind. She hated kindergarten. On her second day, no one would play with her, talk to her, or even look at her. Faith, whom she thought wanted to be her friend, practically ran away from her now.

              Mrs. Herman was still nice. She praised her work in math and even asked her to put the weather on the board during calendar time. At recess, Mrs. Herman had gestured for her to join her on a bench at the edge of the playground. Since no one wanted to play with her anyway, Elsa accepted. Mrs. Herman had a stack of books with her: _Hop on Pop, Go Dogs Go,_ and _The Cat in the Hat_. Elsa eagerly read all three out loud to her teacher. When she was finished, Mrs. Herman beamed at her. She wasn’t sure why; she had read them all before. They were way more interesting than the little red box of mini books the rest of the class struggled to sound out.

              The school secretary came outside. “Mrs. Herman? Mrs. Emma Jones is here to pick Elsa up early.”

              Ashley narrowed her eyes. “The Joneses didn’t mention anything to me about Elsa going home early when they dropped her off this morning.”

              The secretary rolled her eyes. “I think I know who Emma Swan Jones is. You know? Daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming? The Savior? She’s in the office, and she’s asking for her daughter.”

              Ashley sighed at the grumpy woman’s attitude. “Fine. Elsa, sweetie, run on inside and get your things.” Ashley turned back to the secretary. “There’s actually something I would like to discuss with Mrs. Jones. Can you send her out here?”

              The secretary gave Ashley an irritated look and then stomped off. A few moments later, Emma walked outside.

              Placing her hands on her hips and scowling, Emma told Ashley, “I’m kind of in a hurry, can we make this quick, lady?”               Ashley was taken aback. Everyone knew Emma could be a little prickly, but Ashley had always thought of herself as Emma’s friend. And her prickly edges had been almost completely worn away by Killian Jones. _Oh well,_ thought Ashley, _maybe she just had a stressful day as sheriff. Like our secretary having a bad day, apparently._

              “No, Emma, this won’t take long,” Ashley explained. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m recommending to Ms. Poppins that Elsa be moved up to first grade. You and your husband told me that Mr. Jones has been working with her at home, and it shows. She’s already adding and subtracting double digits, and her reading level is far above the rest of the class. Kindergarten, frankly, will probably end up boring her. And, under the circumstances, well . . . it’s probably for the best. Although I’ll miss being her teacher. She’s a feisty, charming little thing. No pun intended.”

              The strangest grin stretched across Emma’s face. “Wonderful. She’s even more talented than I realized.”

              Ashley frowned slightly and narrowed her eyes. That was an odd thing for a mother to say about her child. But before Ashley could contemplate it further, Elsa came bounding back outside, her backpack slung across one shoulder, and her lunchbox swinging at her side.

              “I’m ready to go, Mommy!”

              “Well, come on, kid. Let’s get a move on.” Emma didn’t bend down to Elsa’s level to ask her about her day. She didn’t give her daughter a hug in greeting or even take her hand as they walked away. Ashley frowned. That wasn’t like Emma, either. She and Snow had actually had a conversation once observing how affectionate Emma was with her children. It was so different from the cold, distant Emma they had both met when she first arrived in Storybrooke. But they both knew how much love could change a person.

              Ashley shrugged it off. Who was she to judge? Everyone was allowed a bad day. Even Storybrooke’s resident savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I'm sorry, I know I said I would reveal who was on the pirate ship, but Emma's conversation with Regina took up way more space than anticipated. Although, I hope you picked up on the little "dum, dum, dum" moment at the end :) The big reveal will come in the next chapter.  
> * Emma's conversation with Regina was a way for me to make sense of how magic seems to work on the show. It is also to introduce this powerful group of three little girls: Elsa, Zelena's daughter Robin, and Belle's daughter Colette. This will be important later. Finally, it was my way to explain how a sweet, adorable, blonde haired little girl like Emma Swan never got adopted. I have several friends and family members who have adopted, and, frankly, the show makes me a little mad in the way they portray adoption. There is NO WAY a baby like Emma, with no one to claim her, would end up shuffled around in the foster care system. She would be adopted immediately. And all of my friends who are adoptive parents are extremely offended when movies and TV shows imply that they don't love their kids as much as a biological child or would "send them back" like a puppy they picked up from the shelter who pees too much on the carpet. Ok, I'll stop the rant now, but you know what I mean. So, my way of explaining it is that Emma was exhibiting magic.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Enchanted Forest: Hundreds of Years Ago**

              Elizabeth hurried through the kitchen door just as Killian began to fuss. She would have to wait until the morning to set off to find the apprentice. From what she heard via village gossip, his abode was deep in the forbidden forest at the base of the mountains. It would be an entire day’s journey, maybe more with the baby. Elizabeth unwound the swaddling cloth, shushing Killian as she did so. Settling herself in a comfortable chair by the fire, she began loosening her corset to feed the baby.

              “Uh – man in the room!”

              Elizabeth startled as a figure emerged from the shadows on the far side of the room. He moved with rigid precision, his back ramrod straight. Something about his presence sent a shiver down Elizabeth’s spine.

              The man spoke in clipped, sarcastic tones. “I apologize for startling you, but . . .” and here he rolled his eyes, “things were about to get awkward.”

              “Who the hell are you?”

              “Ironic choice of words. Of course, I’m lord of the Underworld, not hell, technically. But most people do associate me with fire and brimstone and all of that,” he calmly extended his hand. “I’m Hades.”

              Elizabeth recoiled from the hand he offered. She clutched Killian tighter to her chest. Hades simply laughed.

              “Don’t worry, I’m not here for your son. In fact, his face is the _last_ one I want to see in my kingdom. Which, by the way, is why I’m here. To make you a deal.”

              Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. “Why would I make a deal with you?”

              “To keep all that pesky darkness from invading your son’s heart.” Hades lifted his brows, challenging Elizabeth to deny her interest.

              Elizabeth glanced briefly at the babe in her arms, then looked back up at Hades hesitantly. “I’m listening.”

              “Well, I don’t do this often, so consider yourself lucky. Usually I want _more_ souls in the Underworld, not less. But for you, I’ll make a two for one deal. Your soul languishes for eternity in my realm, but your boys both get a free pass straight to paradise.” Hades snapped a finger, and a scroll unrolled magically from his hand. “Ready to sign? You know, a mother’s sacrificial love and all that. It’s pretty much a no-brainer.”

              Elizabeth eyed the contract for a moment, then tilted her chin up. “What’s in it for you?”

              Hades chuckled. “Well, that’s really none of your business.”

              “Ok,” Elizabeth conceded, jostling Killian a bit as he began to fuss, “then explain to me how this helps keep the darkness out of Killian.”

              “It’s quite simple, really. That heart of your son’s loves just a little too much. Do you ever wonder why he’s such a content baby? It’s because all he needs is for his sweet mother to love him. Unfortunately, you’re set to die in just a few short years.” Hades gave a small, sinister grin when Elizabeth turned suddenly pale.

              “Yes,” Hades continued, “in other realms and times they’ll call it cancer. You’ll get slowly sicker and sicker, until one day you’ll be suddenly gone. And your little boy’s heart will break. It will be but the first of many broken hearts for him, until finally, his heart won’t be able to take it anymore. Better to shut it down, let cruelty and evil take its place. And he will be a villain.”

              Elizabeth swallowed the fear rising within her. “But you said you wanted my soul –“

              Hades shook his head and scoffed. “Yes, but I don’t want it that soon. No, I want your soul after you’ve led a nice, long life. That way, that baby in your arms can become the momma’s boy your husband’s always warned you about. He’ll live just down the road, not too far from mommy dearest. It’ll drive his wife crazy, of course, but it’s not like he’s gonna love her all that much. He’ll live a nice, dull, safe life. No darkness, death coming only in old age. A life of little struggle; little pain. Just what a mother wants for her child.”

              Elizabeth bit her lip as she looked down at her younger son. Hades was right, the deal sounded like a no-brainer.

              “Like I said,” Hades interrupted her thoughts, “I don’t make deals like this often. You only have 48 hours to make up your mind.”

              And just like that, Hades was gone. Elizabeth adjusted her clothing and began nursing the baby. As she looked down into her son’s face, something just didn’t sit right in her heart. It seemed she had two choices: condemn Killian to a life of darkness and villainy or condemn him to a loveless, meaningless existence. When she saw the sorcerer’s apprentice on the morrow, she hoped he could give her a third option.

                            ***************************************************************

**Storybrooke**

              The September afternoon sun was pleasantly warm and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Elsa was so relieved to leave school early, that she almost didn’t notice that something was off about her mom. She suddenly stopped in her happy skipping to grasp her mother’s hand. Emma’s back visibly stiffened. Elsa frowned and tugged on her mother’s arm.

              “Mommy? Can we go out on the Jolly Roger this afternoon?”

              Emma breathed in for a moment, then turned to Elsa with a huge smile. “Actually, that’s just where we’re headed.”

              “And Daddy and Liam will be there?”

              Emma nodded once. “Of course.”

              The pair of them continued walking towards the harbor, Elsa cutting a glance up at her mother every so often. When the Jolly was in view, Elsa tugged on her mother’s hand again. The tug once again seemed to irk Emma, but once again she gave Elsa a bright grin when she turned to look at her.

              “Yes, darling?”

              “After we go sailing, can we have dinner at Granny’s?”

              “I don’t see why not.”

              “And can we have grilled cheese and onion rings?”

              Emma smiled once again. “Of course, if that’s what you want.”

              “And dessert?”

              “What would dinner at Granny’s be without dessert?” Emma tilted her head towards the pirate ship. “But we’ll talk about that later. Your daddy and your brother are waiting on us.”

              Elsa stubbornly planted her feet. “Can we have apple turnovers?”

              Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes, apple turnovers sound great.”

              Elsa yanked her hand away, her eyes narrowing. “You’re not my mother.”

              Emma’s smile faltered. “What are you talking about? Elsa, come on, don’t be ridiculous.”

              Elsa smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. “Charmings don’t like apples. If you were a decent villain, you would have known that.”

              A wicked grin lit up the woman’s face. “Speaking of apples, I see this one didn’t fall far from the tree.”

              Elsa tried to bolt, but found her feet wouldn’t budge. Elsa yelped as the woman grabbed her arm in a vise-like grip. Elsa covered her fear with a scowl. “I have magic, too, you know.”

              The woman leaned down and got right in the five year old’s face. “You do _not_ want to mess with me, kid.” She flicked her hand, and in a puff of white smoke, she and Elsa disappeared.

                            ******************************************************

              Coming through the front door, Killian sighed in relief as he dropped Liam’s diaper bag in the corner and headed straight for the couch. He toed off his boots, and sank with relief into the cushions, shifting his hold on Liam so the baby was tucked against his chest. The entire family had overslept this morning, which meant Liam never napped at day care, which meant he had fallen asleep on the way home. Even though he knew they would pay for it at bedtime, Killian was secretly relieved. A short nap with his little boy sounded like heaven right now.

              For one, a narrow twin bed with a pile of stuffed animals for a pillow had not been incredibly conducive to sleep the night before. Killian was flat out exhausted. Second, Liam usually preferred Emma for cuddling. He tried not to let it bother him, but Liam’s preference for his mother really did smart sometimes. Emma, of course, said it was payback for Elsa being a daddy’s girl. Not that Killian didn’t have great times with Liam. He already loved “sailing” with Daddy (though he couldn’t contribute all that much yet), and only Killian made a suitable steed for smashing duplo block castles. It was just that the baby cuddling stage was so brief; Killian didn’t want to miss it.

              So Killian sighed in contentment as he held Liam close, running his good hand through the boy’s blonde curls. It also smarted that Liam was the spitting image of his grandpa. Killian knew that one was silly, but there it was. He tried to argue that Liam looked like his namesake and not David, but he knew full well that it simply wasn’t true.

              Killian had just drifted off to sleep when his cell phone began to ring. He groaned and began fumbling to retrieve it from the coffee table. Miraculously, Liam didn’t stir. _Too bad I can’t sleep right through the ringing of a bloody phone._

              “Hello,” Killian answered, trying to mask the sleepiness from his voice.

              “Killian! Elsa’s not here!”

              Killian sat up hastily at the sound of Emma’s frantic voice. He deposited Liam as gently as he could. Liam merely shifted in his sleep, but never woke. Killian walked into the kitchen, speaking with quiet urgency into the phone, “What do you mean she isn’t there?”

              He could hear from her voice that Emma had been crying. “I came to pick her up from school, and they said I already did! That I came early, but . . . but I didn’t! And she’s not – she’s not _here_ , Killian! Someone took her! Someone took our baby!”

              Killian had never felt such terror in his life. It seemed as if the entire world had shifted on its axis. Panic filled him like he had never experienced before, but for Emma’s sake, he took a deep breath and said calmly, “We’ll find her love, I swear it. Now. Where are you?”

              From the sound of her voice, Emma was running. “I’m headed to the docks. Someone saw them going that way.”

              “Ok. I’ll drop Liam off with your father and meet you there.” He paused and added as much for himself as for Emma, “She’ll be fine. Our little girl is a smart, tough lass. She’ll be fine.”

              Killian hung up with Emma, but before he did anything else, he headed to the desk in the living room. He took the key from its hiding place and unlocked the top drawer.

              Killian removed his prosthetic hand and with a twist and a click, attached his hook instead. Someone would rue the day they messed with Captain Hook’s little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I had planned way more for this chapter, but I really wanted to update the story for you. I could either post a shorter chapter or make it longer and post later. I chose to post now. So sorry that you still don't know who the villain is! I didn't mean for this chapter to be a cliffhanger, honest!  
> * I hope I surprised you with Hades showing up! This is my explanation for why Hades was torturing Killian. The show stated it was because Killian brought hope into the underworld, but that explanation just wasn't enough for me. Hades started torturing Killian as soon as he arrived (before Emma even got there), and he seemed hell bent (pun intended) on keeping Emma from finding him. So, I always thought Hades knew Killian and Emma being there would lead to his defeat.   
> * I added the scene with Killian and baby Liam because I felt like I was giving the impression that Killian wasn't connected to his son. I have been basing Killian's relationship with his daughter on my husband's relationship with our daughter (who's also five). There is something special and different about the way a daddy loves a little girl, but that doesn't mean men love their daughters MORE than their sons. (We have two boys also.) Anyway, I wanted to show that somehow, and I hope I succeeded. However, there's not much you can do with a baby, plot-wise, so Liam probably will be MIA most of the time. Like baby Neal, lol :)  
> * In the next chapter, you really will (promise!) find out who Emma's doppelganger is.


	9. Chapter 9

              Elsa gasped in surprise when the smoke cleared and she found herself in her own father’s quarters on the Jolly Roger. Her captor, who was bustling around the room cramming belongings into a leather satchel, was no longer masquerading as her mother. She had long, straight jet-black hair and smooth, porcelain white skin. Elsa knew her grandmother, Snow White, was supposed to have lips red as the rose and skin as white as snow, but in reality it was a poetic exaggeration. This woman, however, really did have pure white skin. Her blood red lips and fingernails stood in sharp contrast against it. Despite her somewhat disturbing coloring, there was still something oddly beautiful about her.

              Elsa sensed magic pulsing from the woman. Fearing she may be falling under some type of spell, Elsa averted her eyes. She looked down at her father’s desk to find it littered with items she had never seen before. Atop a velvet red pillow, rested some type of glass globe. It seemed to swirl with clouds of varying shades. There was also a dagger resting in a mahogany case. Something about it was familiar. Elsa reached her hand out tentatively, but before she could touch the dagger, the raven-haired woman cried out.

              “Don’t touch that!” She crossed the cabin in two long strides, snapping the case shut. Elsa jumped. The mysterious woman glowered at her as she gently deposited both the case containing the dagger and the globe gently into her satchel. As she straightened to her full height, Elsa noticed for the first time how tall she was. She was much taller than any grown woman Elsa had ever seen. Or man, for that matter. Elsa also noticed for the first time a crystal sheen to the woman’s skin that made her almost sparkle in the light. She grabbed Elsa by the elbow and dragged her onto the deck.

              “So it’s true,” a deep voice bellowed from the helm. A man –a pirate, Elsa could tell – strode down the steps onto the main deck. He had long, black hair and a curving black mustache. On top of his head was the stereotypical pirate’s hat that Elsa’s father always swore he would never be caught dead in. “Captain Hook really does have a little brat. She looks just like him, poor thing.”

              “The brat’s none of your concern now, Blackbeard,” snapped the woman, tightening her hold on Elsa’s arm. “I helped you get the Jolly Roger back, so the girl is mine.”

              “Revenge on Captain Hook is the sweetest reward. I’m taking his ship. You’re taking his daughter. I don’t really care what you do with her, as long as Hook suffers.”

              “You’re the one who will suffer, Blackbeard!”

              “Daddy!” Elsa cried. There, standing at the top of the gangplank, were her father and mother. It was the first time she had ever seen her father wearing his hook. She had seen it in pictures, but in real life it was far more impressive. He held it aloft, ready to use it as a weapon if needed. In his good hand was his cutlass, pointed at Blackbeard. Her mother stood next to him, her hands lifted, ready to release her magic.     

              Inspired by the impressive appearance of her parents, Elsa yanked her arm out of her captor’s grip and stomped on her foot. “You little brat!” the woman yelled, raising her arm to slap the child. But the woman’s arm froze midair.

              “I wouldn’t do that,” hissed Emma. “Unless you want me to rip that arm out of its socket.”

Emma stepped onto the deck, and the two women began circling one another, magic crackling from their fingertips. Killian jumped down, covering his wife’s back. “Elsa, love. Daddy needs you to hide.” For once, Elsa didn’t argue or sass. She scurried across the deck, ducking down behind some barrels.

              Blackbeard pulled his own cutlass from its scabbard at his hip. Pointing it at his adversary, he mocked, “You barely bested me the last time, Hook. Then you came groveling back, practically begging me to trade this ship for a bean. If you were soft then, you’ve gone even softer now. I’ll be swabbing the deck with your blood.”

              Killian glanced once at Elsa. “Perhaps you have it all wrong. Maybe it isn’t going soft. Maybe it’s actually having something to fight for.”

              Blackbeard gave a jeering laugh. “Poetic. But I ended up in a prison cell in Arendale for your heroism. You keep choosing the wrong side, Hook, and now I’ll make you pay.”

              At that, Blackbeard lunged at Killian. The clang of steel against steel rang across the deck. At the same moment, Emma attempted to shove the dark haired woman backwards. The other woman met Emma’s magic with her own. Emma pushed back, until the force of both pulsed outward, sending both women reeling. Emma scrambled to her feet first and attempted to kick her adversary. The woman grabbed Emma’s heel, flipping her easily like a rag doll. Emma landed with a thud on some sand bags, rolling off them with a groan.

              For all the stories Elsa had heard from her parents and grandparents about epic heroic battles, she was completely unprepared for actually seeing one. The anxiety built as she watched her parents fight the pirate and the witch until it was a dull pounding in her head. Elsa’s own magic felt like a steady increasing pressure inside of her. Her own finger’s crackled from the intensity of it, her breath coming quicker, her heart pounding a staccato rhythm that shook every part of her. One moment it seemed her parents would surely win, then the villains seemed to have the upper hand. Back and forth the battle went, until Elsa felt her heart would burst from the uncertainty.

              “Enough!” the dark haired witch shouted. And with a flick of her wrist, she sent Emma and Killian flying through the air, ropes binding them to the mast. Elsa watched in horror as the woman pulled the strange glass orb from her satchel. Fear and rage coursed through Elsa’s body.

              And her magic reached the breaking point.

              “NOOO!!!!” Elsa screamed, jumping from her hiding place. She raised her hands into the air, her dark curls whipping in the wind, her blue eyes like a stormy sea. The witch took one look at Elsa, mouth forming a tiny ‘o,’ and then disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Killian and Emma fell to the deck with a thud.

              Clouds swirled above the Jolly Roger, thunder clapped, and jagged streaks of lightning ripped across the sky. With a bloodcurdling scream, Elsa lifted her arms higher, and a swirl of purple smoke spun and spun overhead until it became a vortex. Blackbeard realized too late what was happening. He didn’t even have time to try and grab the railing or a rope. He was simply sucked into the vortex, his strangled cry cut off as the portal swallowed him up.

              Elsa collapsed to the deck, Emma and Kilian rushing immediately to her side. Elsa took a few shuddering breaths, then looked into the faces of her relieved parents. She gave her mother a small, tentative smile. Emma grinned back, dimples forming on her cheeks. Pride filled her eyes as she whispered, “Way to go, kiddo.”

              Elsa turned to her father. He was on his knees facing her, a look of insecurity on his face. Elsa reached down and took his hook in her small hands. She lifted it up closer to her face and began to examine it, turning it this way and that. She ran a fingertip over the smooth metal.

              Killian felt like his mouth was filled with sandpaper as he asked her, “Are you afraid of me?”

              Elsa’s blue eyes met his. As tears pooled in her eyes, she asked him another question instead. “Are _you_ afraid of _me_?”

              Killian’s face softened as he took in a shuddering breath. He cupped Elsa’s face with his good hand, the pad of his thumb catching a tear as it fell. “Oh my little love, never.”

              Elsa threw her arms around Killian’s neck, sobbing into his chest as he held her tight. “Oh Daddy, I love you so much.”

              “I love you too, princess.”

              Emma pressed her fingertips to her mouth as tears tracked down her cheeks. Elsa looked up from her father’s embrace, then reached a hand out to her mother.

              “I love you, Mommy.”

              Emma sank to her knees, wrapping her arms around both of them. After a few moments, Emma pulled back, chuckling. “I love both of you, for the record. But now we have some – witch or sorceress, or whoever the hell she is running around Storybrooke.”

              “I know who she is.”

              Emma and Killian looked at their daughter in surprise. “You do?” they asked her in unison.

              “Some of her things were in Daddy’s quarters. One was a dagger that looked just like this . . . “ Elsa pulled up her father’s sleeve and pointed at his tattoo.

              Killian exchanged a look with Emma.

              “Are you sure, sweetie?” Emma asked. “Just like this one? With wavy edges?”

              Elsa nodded vigorously, her dark curls bouncing. “Uh-huh. And it had a name on it. J – A – D –I – S. Jadis. I think the witch’s name is Jadis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * So, yes, there is a new dark one. How that happened will be revealed later. Do you all know who Jadis is? I could have written more and made it 100% clear, but I was curious how many people would know based on my description and the name. It's a story book character who hasn't yet been on Once. Please tell me in the comments if you think you know! If you do know who she is, my take on this particular story, in true Once fashion, will differ from the book.   
> * Battle scenes are so hard to write! I suck at it, honestly. I hope this chapter didn't suffer too much from that deficiency. :) I also know so little about ships, so I apologize if I made errors in describing the Jolly Roger.  
> * Someone asked for a Emma/Elsa bonding moment. I thought that was a great idea, so one is coming up in the next chapter! Also coming up is further explanation of this new villain and what in the world that glass orb is.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Enchanted Forest: Hundreds of Years Ago**

              By the time Elizabeth had reached the simple cabin at the base of the mountain, Killian was sleeping peacefully, the swaddling cloth holding him tightly against her. A part of her was filled with trepidation as she lifted her hand to knock on the solid oak door, but after Hade’s visit, it was more imperative than ever to see the apprentice. Taking a deep breath, she pushed down her fear and knocked soundly. An older man with a salt and pepper beard answered the door, smiling at Elizabeth with kind eyes.

              “Elizabeth Jones, I’ve been expecting you! Come in, come in,” he stepped aside, widening the door and gesturing for her to step inside.

              Elizabeth’s mouth fell open in surprise. “You – you were expecting me?”

              The man’s face softened. “The sorcerer has foreseen it.”

              Elizabeth simply nodded and followed the man inside. He seemed friendly, but her stomach was twisted in knots. He offered her refreshments. Normally, Elizabeth would have politely refused. However, she had been walking all day, stopping frequently to nurse her newborn. She was famished. The man seemed eager to serve her, ladling stew from a pot over the fire into a bowl and handing it to her. He also served her biscuits and hot tea. Elizabeth thanked him as she began the simple meal.

              “Would you like me to hold the baby while you eat?” he asked, reaching out tentatively.

              Elizabeth hesitated for only a moment. Eating hot stew _would_ be awkward with Killian at her breast. She stood, holding Killian tightly to her as she unwound the swaddling cloth. She then handed the sleeping child carefully to the apprentice. The man smiled down at the baby, rocking him gently. Elizabeth sighed in relief and sat to enjoy her meal. Silence reigned as she ate, but not an uncomfortable one. When she finished, she felt there was no point in beating around the bush.

              “If you were expecting me, then you know why I have come.”

              The apprentice nodded grimly. “Aye, I do. You want to know if darkness is really your son’s fate. I’m afraid the answer . . . is yes.”

              Elizabeth felt her throat constrict and her eyes fill with tears. She clasped her hands in her lap and stared down at them. “There is no hope then.”

              The apprentice gave her a small smile. “Now, I never said that. There is always hope.” He stood, passing the baby back to Elizabeth. Killian stirred in her arms, but didn’t awaken. She ran her thumb over his velvety soft cheek, and he sighed. Her heart ached. If there was hope, she sorely needed to hear it. The apprentice when to a shelf crowded with scrolls, shuffling through them until he found the one he wanted. “Ah yes,” he nodded as he unrolled and perused it. He sat back down and handed it to Elizabeth. “Here is your hope.”

              Elizabeth smoothed out the scroll with one hand, shifting Killian to her shoulder with the other. She scanned the first few lines, then looked up in confusion at her host. “This is about a woman called the savior.”

              The apprentice simply nodded. “Keep reading.”

              Elizabeth returned to the words on the scroll, clearing her throat and reading out loud, “ _In her 28 th year, the savior will release her people from a terrible curse. She will bring back happy endings and redeem villains. One of those villains will be her true love. Their love will be the strongest in all the realms, defeating darkness and death itself. The power of their love will set the kingdom of death to right again, and the product of their love will banish the darkness forever._”

              Elizabeth fairly trembled with excitement. “This villain who will become the savior’s true love? You’re saying that will be Killian?” The apprentice simply nodded, and Elizabeth began to pace in the small room. “Then who is she?”

              “Well,” the apprentice actually chuckled, “she isn’t born yet.”

              Elizabeth shook her head ruefully. “No, no, of course not. Who _will_ she be then? The sooner Killian meets her the better!” Elizabeth suddenly had a wonderful thought. “If he meets her soon enough, who says he has to be a villain? Her love can help him fight it; keep him on the right path.”

              The apprentice rose then and came to stand before her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders, “Trying to change fate is a tricky, even dangerous proposition. Your son has a destiny to fulfill. If you attempt to meddle with it, all could be lost.”

              “But don’t you see?” Elizabeth snapped, pulling away and holding Killian close. “Love is the answer! The prophesy says so, the seer’s granddaughter said so, even –“ Elizabeth took a deep breath. “Why can’t my son be a hero and _still_ fulfill his destiny?”

              “Because if he doesn’t walk the difficult, dark road he is meant to walk, he will never meet her,” the apprentice explained. “Besides that, finding her is impossible. She won’t be born for centuries.”

              Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the apprentice. “You make no sense! My son is a mere mortal. How can his true love be born centuries from now? You speak in riddles!”

              The apprentice sighed, pressing his palms down on the table and leaning forward intently. “I can not give you more details than that. I don’t even know them fully myself. All I know is that your son’s brokenness won’t be for nothing. It will be used in the end for good; to turn him into a hero.”

              Elizabeth felt Killian shift in her arms, a whimper bubbling up from his throat. It was drawing close to his next feeding. Elizabeth shifted side to side, bouncing him gently. She gnawed on her lower lip, contemplating her son’s future. She couldn’t help it; Hades words drifted back to her. Her son didn’t have to suffer; there was a way. As if he could read her mind, the apprentice spoke up.

              “And do not trust Hades. Think of the prophecy. It isn’t just your son’s future we’re talking about. The fate of all the realms hangs in the balance.”

**Storybrooke: Present Day**

              The adults gathered in the Charming’s loft spoke in hushed tones around the kitchen island while the children watched a movie in the other room. Regina leaned over, her eyes glancing towards the children.

              “You’re sure Elsa really saw what she says she saw?”

              Killian narrowed his eyes, insulted that anyone would doubt his daughter’s intelligence. “She’s seen that dagger all of her life on my tattoo. Of course I’m sure.”

              “And Elsa can read very well for her age,” Emma added. “The name was Jadis. She spelled out the letters.” Emma hesitated, biting her lower lip and glancing around the room. “Listen, Jadis isn’t who I think she is. Is she?”

              “You’ve heard that name before, Emma?” her father asked, his arms crossed.

              “Well, yeah, in a story I read as a kid. These kids fell through a magical wardrobe into a land called Narnia. The villain of the story was The White Witch. She made it always winter and never Christmas.”

              “Well, yeah,” her father nodded grimly. “That’s her.”

              Emma rolled her eyes. “So she’s real, too,” Emma rested her palms on the table. “Why am I surprised anymore?”

              “But The White Witch was defeated,” Killian interjected. “I took in quite the haul while Narnia’s young royals struggled to build their navy.”

              David scowled. “You took advantage of a fledgling kingdom?”

              “Hello? Pirate!”

              Emma shook her head at her husband and father. “But if The White Witch was defeated like in the story, she’s dead. Aslan the Lion killed her.” She glanced at her parents. “Right?”

              Snow sighed. “I never heard anything about a lion. All I know is there was a prophesy about four siblings taking the throne of Narnia away from The White Witch and breaking her curses. Rumor said they came from this realm – The Land Without Magic – and fulfilled the prophesy.”

              “Let me guess,” Emma snorted, “King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy.”

              “Yes,” David confirmed, “and they were all only children when they took the throne. That was right before the first curse brought all of us here.”

              “I always thought four royals was a bit overkill,” joked Killian. Emma purposely ignored him while her parents and Regina scowled at him. Didn’t they know getting a rise out of them was the whole point?

              “So if there was no Aslan, how did they defeat her?” Emma asked, getting back to the point.

              “The younger of the two brothers, King Edmund, destroyed the witch’s wand in battle,” her mother explained. “That’s what contained her power.”

              Zelena snorted and everyone turned her way. “What? I told her she relied way too much on that wand,” the red head rolled her eyes, “some witch.”

              “Well now she’s the bloody dark one,” Killian snapped, “so you may not want to get too cocky.”

              Zelena glared back at Killian. “That’s the pot calling the kettle black, don’t you think?”

              Emma gave Killian a pointed glare before he could respond. She swore sometimes Killian was related to the Mills sisters the way he bickered with them. She wouldn’t be surprised if Zelena stuck her tongue out at him. “Getting back to the point, did the Narnians let her go on her merry way just because she didn’t have her wand?”

              “No,” explained Snow, “they locked her up in what used to be her castle.”

              “But,” broke in David, “we learned during the year we were back in the Enchanted Forest that she had escaped.”

              “Of course she did,” Emma sighed.

              “The question is,” muttered Regina, “how did she kill Rumplestiltskin? You know that’s what she did if her name’s on that dagger.”

              Everyone’s heads swiveled towards the children. Emma reached over to grasp Killian’s hook. He looked down at her fingers and smiled. She caught his look and smiled back. They both knew their daughter’s magic was unique, but together they could guide her to embrace it and use it for good.

They both turned to Regina, an unspoken request passing to her. Regina nodded back, stood, and strode over to the children. She cleared her throat. Three sets of eyes looked up at her.

              “Kids, it’s time to turn the movie off,” Regina said gently, but firmly. “I need to talk to Elsa.”

              The kids groaned, but Neal did as “Aunt Regina” requested. Zelena told Robin to get her coat, and Snow asked Neal to go upstairs and change for bed. Elsa looked worriedly towards her parents.

              “Am I in trouble?”

              Emma and Killian assured her that she wasn’t and came to sit with her on the couch.

              “Elsa,” Regina began, sitting on the edge of the coffee table and leaning forward, “can you explain to me what happened when you opened that portal earlier today?”

              “You mean the one that got rid of Blackbeard?” Elsa glanced at each adult in turn. They all nodded in encouragement. Elsa’s brow furrowed as she thought about it. “I’m not really sure. I just wanted to send him far away, and the portal opened.”

              Regina smiled and nodded. “Do you know where you sent him?”               Elsa shrugged. “Sort of. He’s a pirate, so I wanted to keep him far away from ships. So I thought of a place with no water and lots of sand.”

              “And how did you know about this place?” Regina continued to ask gently.

              “I’ve seen it in my dreams.”

                            ******************************************************

              When the Jones family arrived back home later that night, Emma fully expected Elsa to ask Killian to put her to bed and read her a story. Most nights she preferred Killian, so after such a difficult, emotional day, Emma was surprised when Elsa brought her favorite book to Emma. Emma happily agreed, snuggling next to her daughter and pulling her close. Emma secretly loved the story as much as Elsa, and grinned down at her daughter as she read Bloom the fairy’s advice to Genevieve: “There’s no such thing as an ordinary girl.”

              Emma closed the book and rested her chin atop Elsa’s head. “You know I love you, right, kiddo?”

              “Yes,” Elsa whispered. They both remained silent for a moment. Elsa ran her fingers across the book’s cover. “I’m not an ordinary girl, that’s for sure.”

              Emma chuckled. “Thank heavens for that! Because you’re a pretty awesome kid, you know.”

              When Elsa spoke again, her voice was sad. “Sometimes I just want to be ordinary, though. All the kids at school are scared of me because I have magic.”

              Emma took a deep breath. Killian had always validated her feelings while gently encouraging her to believe in herself. She wanted to do the same for Elsa. “I know what that feels like.”

              Elsa twisted her head to look up at her mother. “Really?”

              Emma nodded. “Uh-huh. I almost hurt your grandpa and Henry with my magic. I wanted to get rid of it, but a friend stopped me.”

              “What friend?”

              “Queen Elsa.” Emma smiled down at her daughter as a delightful grin spread across her little face.

              “Really?”

              “Yes, she was a wonderful friend. She encouraged me to believe in myself. So did your daddy, actually. He said magic was a part of me. That I needed to embrace it.”

              “He wasn’t afraid of it?”

              Emma smiled softly. “No, never.” It still moved her. Killian had so many reasons to hate magic; to distrust it. And yet he had done nothing but accept her and encourage her in her gifts. “He said he loved every part of me. Including my magic.”

              “So he loves my magic, too?”

              Emma tickled Elsa under her ribs, right where she knew she was most ticklish. “What do you think, kid?”

              After a breathless tickling match, Elsa looked up into her mother’s face, beaming. “There’s no such thing as an ordinary girl.”

              “Yeah,” Emma smiled down into Elsa’s sparkling blue eyes. “Your Daddy and I knew you were extraordinary the day you were born.”

              “And you liked it?”

              Emma bent down and rubbed her nose against Elsa’s. “No. We love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I know I usually respond to comments, but I didn't on the last chapter because I wanted to keep the suspense a little on who the villain was. But thank you all so much for your comments! They keep me going.  
> * No, this version of Narnia won't have Aslan. I know, I know! But I just feel like it would be almost sacrilegious, if you know what I mean. I may change my mind. I'm not sure. We'll see.   
> * The book Emma read to Elsa at the end is a real book called Bloom by Doreen Cronin. It's one of my daughter's favorites, and I love its message!  
> * I know this chapter didn't have a lot plot-wise. There was just a lot I had to explain. I know I didn't get to the orb yet. It's important; and it's coming soon - I promise!


	11. Chapter 11

              Emma retired to the master bedroom after putting Elsa to sleep to find Killian reading in bed. When she entered the room, he looked up from his book worriedly.

              “How is she?”

              Emma smiled brightly. “Great, actually. We had a nice talk.”

              Killian was visibly relieved, and Emma was glad because she really didn’t want to talk about the kids. She sashayed towards the bed, a flirtatious smile on her lips. She straddled Killian when she reached the bed, snatching his book out of his hands and tossing it aside.

              Killian’s grin nearly split his face. “Well, well, well, what’s gotten into you?”

              Emma kissed him thoroughly on the mouth, then ran her tongue along his jawline. Killian groaned as she trailed open mouthed kisses down his neck. She then lifted her lips to his ear and whispered, “I’m glad the hook is back. I missed it.” She returned to his mouth, and Killian enjoyed the tangling of their tongues.

              “Hmmm . . .” Killian smirked as he pulled back, “I would have kept it in the bedroom if I knew it would get this kind of response.”

              Emma laughed low in her throat as she ran her fingers through his chest hair. “And watching you sword fight again? I’d forgotten how sexy that is.”

              Killian quirked an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

              Emma nodded her head, her eyelashes fluttering seductively. She sat up, pulling her t-shirt over her head and tossing it aside. Killian’s eyes widened with desire, and before Emma knew what was happening, he had flipped her over onto the bed, deftly removing her pajama pants and panties. He took a moment just to admire her body. He ran his hand down the length of her. “You’re bloody gorgeous, Emma. Every time I look at your body, it’s as amazing as the first time.” Emma’s face glowed from the compliment. She knew her body wasn’t the same as it was six years ago, after having two kids in her thirties. But all she ever saw shining in her husband’s eyes was awe and admiration.

As they made love, Emma was surprised to feel tears trailing down her cheeks. After they were both sated, sweaty and panting in each other’s arms, Killian kissed away the tears shining on each cheek. “Why are you crying, my love?”

Emma bit her lip as she gazed into his eyes, suddenly a little embarrassed at her intense emotions. “It sounds silly, but the way you love me . . . it overwhelms me sometimes.”

She half expected Killian to give her a cocky grin and make a joke about his love making prowess. Instead, he tenderly kissed her first on the forehead, then each cheek, her nose, and finally her chin. His lips hovering over hers, he whispered huskily, “I know what you mean.”

              ***************************************************

              Breakfast at the Jones’ house the next morning was amazingly joyful, considering they had survived a kidnapping attempt the day before, and a witch was on the loose. Emma and Killian kept exchanging knowing smiles after last night’s “enjoyable activities” – and their morning activities. Emma had to admit, there were advantages to dropping Liam’s 6am feeding. Morning sex being the best perk. The baby seemed to be adjusting well to being weaned. He was sleeping later in the mornings, and trying a wider variety of solid food. Right now, he was cramming blueberries into his mouth with one hand and banging his sippy cup on the tray of his high chair with the other. Emma knew it would be on the floor any moment.

As for Elsa, worries over school evaporated as soon as she saw that her Daddy was making chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Bouncing in her seat, she exclaimed, “Chocolate chip pancakes! That means a special occasion! What is it?”

“Well,” Killian began as he set a plate of pancakes in front of his wife and daughter, “you know how I’m always saying that my girls are the most bloody brilliant lasses in all the realms?” He sat and began cutting Liam’s pancake into bite size pieces. He caught Emma’s eye and winked.

Elsa glanced between her parents. “Okaaaay . . .”

“Elsa,” Emma began, turning to face her daughter, “Mrs. Herman thinks you’re smart enough to move up to first grade. Would you like that?”               Emma and Killian both chuckled as Elsa jumped up and stood on top of her chair. “You mean be in class with Robin and Colette?” When she saw her parents nod in the affirmative, she leapt from her chair with a squeal of joy.

“I think that means yes,” quipped Killian.

“And,” Emma added, “after school, twice a week, you’re going to start doing magic lessons with Aunt Regina.”

“With Robin and Colette?”

“Yes,” answered Emma with a smile.

Elsa ran around the table hugging first her mother, then her father. She even stopped at her baby brother’s high chair. “Guess what, Liam? I’m gonna be in first grade! And I get to learn magic with Aunt Regina!”

“Okay, okay,” laughed Emma, “sit down and eat your breakfast.”

Emma watched as Elsa broke her pancake into little pieces, then arranged them in a perfect circle around her plate. She then took the syrup and carefully poured it in the empty space in the middle of the ring of pancake pieces. Then she took a handful of blueberries, and lined them up methodically around the edge of her plate, forming another circle. When she was finished, her breakfast was a work of art. Finally, she began picking up pieces of pancake and blueberries one by one, dipping them daintily into the syrup. Emma remembered having breakfast recently with her parents at Granny’s. After watching Elsa’s unique way of eating pancakes, Snow had expressed concern to Emma. Now that Elsa was five, shouldn’t they insist she eat her pancakes with a fork? Most people probably would have agreed, but Emma shook her head vehemently. No one was going to tell her daughter to be ordinary. She was too special for that.

              *********************************************************

First grade, in Elsa Jones’ opinion, was amazing and way better than kindergarten. The only thing she missed about her old class was her teacher. Mrs. Herman had been really nice, and the first grade teacher was a little . . . stiff. She was a fairy named Miss Plum who lived at the convent. However, she wasn’t mean or boring, and she let Elsa sit in between her two best friends. She, Robin, and Colette had gotten scolded for giggling and talking a couple of times, and Miss Plum warned that if they kept it up, she’d have to separate them. They were quieter after that.

The reading was much more interesting in first grade, and the math problems were a little harder, which Elsa actually liked. The math in kindergarten was all stuff she already knew. The best part about first grade, however, were the kids. Not only was she in class with her two best friends, but Tink’s son Brandon was in their class, too. Even better, the first grade had recess with the second grade which meant she got to play with all the friends she had grown up with: her Uncle Neal, Philip and Aurora’s son Philip Jr., and Cinderella’s daughter Alexandra. Elsa and all of her friends had tons of fun playing, and not once did anyone make fun of her.

After school, her mother walked her, Robin, and Colette to Aunt Regina’s vault. Before she left, Emma knelt down in front of her daughter. “Be good for Aunt Regina. I know you girls like to be silly and goof off, but there are dangerous things in this vault, so you need to be really careful and listen to what Aunt Regina says. Don’t touch anything unless she tells you to. Daddy will be here in an hour to pick you up.”

Elsa nodded and gave her mother a hug. She was excited to do magic lessons with her friends, but a little nervous, too. Elsa’s eyes grew wide when Aunt Regina moved the crypt out of the way to expose a stair case. Inside the vault, there were all sorts of interesting, amazing things. Hanging on the wall was Aunt Regina’s famous mirror. Elsa reached her hand out, but pulled it back when she remembered her mother’s warning. Robin and Colette had already been doing lessons, so when Aunt Regina went over how to conjure a fire ball, the two of them accomplished it on the first try. Elsa struggled to do it, getting nothing but little sparks and fizzles as she shook her hand in front of her. Aunt Regina pulled her aside.

“I’m sorry that I’m not doing it right, Aunt Regina”

“Elsa, it’s ok,” Regina encouraged her with a smile. “It takes time to learn magic. Your mother struggled when I taught her.”

“She did?”

Regina nodded, then pointed at Elsa’s chest. “I know there is great magic inside of you, just like your mother. Actually, your magic may be even stronger than hers.”

Elsa’s face lit up with the compliment, although she wasn’t sure she was stronger than her mother. Emma Swan Jones was the savior, how could Elsa ever be that powerful and good?

Regina continued, cocking her head. “Tell me, Elsa. When have you used your magic?”

Elsa bit her lip, “Well, there was yesterday with Blackbeard. And the other night, when I got my ice powers . . .”

“Uh huh,” Regina nodded, “go on.”

Elsa narrowed her eyes, remembering the next one, “and when I pushed Chester.”

Regina smiled. “And all of those times, what were you feeling?”

Elsa thought for a moment. “With Blackbeard, I was afraid he or the witch would hurt Mommy and Daddy. When I got my ice powers, I had a nightmare about Daddy that scared me. And with Chester, he made me mad saying mean things about Daddy”

“Exactly,” Regina exclaimed, her eyes going wide, “each time you used your magic, you were afraid or angry. You see, magic is about emotions. How we feel. Villains use their anger to make dark magic. But light magic uses the emotions that come from love.”

A smile spread across her face. “So the love I feel for Mommy and Daddy. That’s where my magic came from?”

“Yes,” Regina said, smiling back, “your love made you want to protect them and fearful of losing them. That released your magic.” Regina took Elsa’s hands in hers, turning the palms upward. “Think about those you love, focus on them and how their love makes you feel.”

Elsa did as Regina instructed. Closing her eyes, she thought of her family; her parents, her brothers, her grandparents. She thought of all her extended family and friends and how much she loved living in Storybrooke.

“Elsa,” Regina whispered with pride, “open your eyes.”

There, in Elsa’s palm was a ball of white light. Elsa smiled in triumph. Something niggled at the back of her mind. She concentrated on the ball in her hand, changing it first to a ball of ice, and then to a ball of fire. She looked up with satisfaction at Aunt Regina. Elsa’s face fell when she saw the look of shock on her aunt’s face.

“Aunt Regina,” Elsa asked worriedly, “did I do something wrong?”

Regina shook her head as if to clear it, then gave Elsa a wobbly smile. “No, honey, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

              *************************************************

The sight that met Killian’s eyes as he entered the library with Elsa and Colette at his side made him chuckle aloud. Books, most of them old and dusty, where piled practically to the ceiling. All he could see of Belle was the top of her brunette head. “I see why you asked me to bring Colette home for you.”

Killian expected Belle’s warm smile when her face appeared above the tower of books, but she looked frazzled instead. He could tell from her bloodshot eyes that she had been pouring over these tomes for far too long. However, what concerned him the most was the fear he thought he detected in the faint lines of her face. “Belle,” he said with concern as he walked closer to the desk where she was working, “I know we asked you to find information on the witch’s orb, but we didn’t mean for you to work yourself to death.”

Belle pushed a wayward strand of hair off her forehead with a shaky hand. “Well, I found a lead, and I was hoping I was wrong, so . . .” she trailed off, glancing at the girls in concern. Belle took a breath, schooling her features and pasting on a smile that only Killian knew was fake. “Colette, why don’t you take Elsa up to your room? I need to speak with Mr. Jones.”

The girls squealed in delight as they raced up the stairs. Belle had moved herself and her daughter into the apartment after breaking things off with Rumple. Even after Rumple left Storybrooke, she never considered returning to his large home. Too many painful memories. She had closed down the pawn shop too, returning everything she could to its rightful owners and entrusting the remaining magical objects to Regina.

“What’s troubling you, Belle?” Killian asked, walking around the table to stand at her side.

Belle gestured to one of the books open in front of her. “I have cross referenced several sources, and everything I’ve found leads me to the same terrifying conclusion.”

Killian leaned closer to the book in front of him. The words were in an elvish dialect that he fortunately had learned in his travels. The lines on his forehead creased with worry as he lifted his eyes to meet Belle’s. “Bloody hell.”

The brunette nodded her head grimly. “Elsa said the orb was swirling, which means the White Witch has been sucking dark magic from other villains.”

“How many?”

“Impossible to tell without seeing it for myself. But according to this, the darker the orb, the more power it contains. If she unleashes the power of that many villains upon Storybrooke . . .”

“We’re talking about the worst battle we’ve ever faced.”

Belle shook her head grimly, the terror evident in her eyes. “No, Killian, we’re talking about a battle to end all battles. One that could destroy Storybrooke and this entire realm. Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I thought the story needed a little more CS romance, so I decided to open this chapter with some. I ended up really liking how that scene turned out. I hope you all enjoyed it, too!  
> * Like Emma, I wouldn't like it if Killian lost the hook. I've read fics where he gets his hand back for good, and I just never really care for that idea. He's Captain Hook!! So, for the rest of this fic, he has his hook, not his prosthetic, even if I don't specifically mention it. Except for love scenes. He takes it off for bed, and I am just not into 50 shades of gray type stuff with the hook.  
> * The way Elsa eats her pancakes is how my five year old daughter eats hers. She is very artistic, so my husband and I sort of love the way she eats her pancakes, even though others may think it's odd.  
> * I know Regina isn't technically Elsa's aunt. It's just what Elsa calls her because she's still family.  
> * In the next chapter, Elsa will overhear a conversation with the adults that will give her a very stupid idea.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Enchanted Forest: Hundreds of Years Ago**

              Elizabeth stole quietly into the house. It was silent, dark, and the hearth was cold. She wondered how she would explain her whereabouts to Brennan, but when she peeked into the master bedroom, the bed was untouched. She sighed. He was at the tavern again, most likely. So much for promises.

              Elizabeth tiptoed across the hall to the nursery. She bent over Liam, deeply asleep in his small bed. He stirred slightly but didn’t wake as she lovingly caressed his forehead. She turned, her footfalls silent, and deposited Killian in his crib. He didn’t even whimper as she eased her hand from beneath his downy head, simply pursing his tiny mouth in contentment.

              “I’m going to assume you’ve chosen the boys.”

              Elizabeth jumped, hand going to her throat. She scanned the room with wide eyes and saw Hades emerge from the shadows. Elizabeth centered herself in the room, head turning nervously towards one of her sons and then the other. Hades chuckled.

              “They won’t wake. I’ve put them under a spell.” He raised a finger in the air when he noted Elizabeth’s panicked expression. “Temporary, of course. So we can talk without waking them. Of course, all you have to do is sign.” Hades produced the scroll from before and held out a quill pen for Elizabeth.

              Squaring her shoulders, Elizabeth shook her head. “I’m not signing.”

              Hades tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me? Are you serious?”

              Elizabeth smiled. “Quite.”

              “Let me get this straight. You’re going to let your baby over there grow up to be a villain. Not to mention let me have both your son’s souls in my kingdom.”

              Elizabeth shrugged. “Temporarily.” She pulled a scroll from the folds of her dress. Hades’ eyes widened when he saw it. Elizabeth smiled. “You know what this is, don’t you? This is why you were so intent on keeping my son out of the underworld. He defeats you. Doesn’t he?”

              Hades scoffed. “I’m a god. I don’t fear mere mortals.”

              Elizabeth shook the scroll in her hand tauntingly. “And yet fear is what I saw in your eyes when you saw this. You underestimated me, Hades. A safe life isn’t what I want for my sons. I want them to have a full life. And I want them to have a choice.”

              “Killian will choose darkness.”

              Elizabeth took a step towards the crib. She set her hand on the railing and looked down at her son. “Don’t we all at times?” she asked softly, more to herself than to Hades. “Killian will make mistakes. So will Liam. But I have to trust that both of them will choose the right path in the end. I have to trust that my love will bear fruit one day; even if I’m not here to see it.”

              Elizabeth jumped as blue flames leapt from the top of Hades head. “You are a fool!” he thundered, then disappeared.

              Neither of the boys stirred. Elizabeth leaned over the crib to place a kiss on Killian’s forehead then did the same for Liam. She then gently shut the door to the nursery. Elizabeth sighed and placed a hand on the rough wood. Perhaps she was a fool. Love had a way of doing that to a person. A mother’s love in particular was a heavy burden. Having to choose what was best for your child rather than what was easy.

              Elizabeth squared her shoulders and turned away from the nursery door. She had little time with her boys. Her highest priority now was making the most of every moment.

**Storybrooke: Present Day**

              “Watch where you’re going!” Elsa scolded Colette for what felt like the thousandth time. The tiny girl had stumbled and fallen to the sandy beach once again.

              “I’m sorry!” Colette panted. “My legs aren’t as long as yours.” Colette was six years old but looked four. She hurried to Elsa’s side, clutching onto her friend’s arm. “Are you sure we should be doing this?”

              “Of course,” Elsa hissed under her breath, “and be quiet. We’re _supposed_ to be sneaking up on the White Witch.”

              “But how do we even know where she is?” Colette whispered back.

              “I told you, there’s a cove on the far side of the beach with a cave. Daddy said once it would be the perfect hiding place for a pirate ship.”

              “But wouldn’t your father and his crew have found it already?” Colette jumped as a crab scuttled past her foot. She wrung her hands in front of her. “This is a dumb idea, Elsa. _Please_ let’s go back.”

              Elsa sighed in exasperation. Her father was always saying Colette inherited her mother’s looks and her father’s weaknesses. Elsa didn’t exactly know what he meant by that, but Colette definitely had none of Belle’s spirit of adventure. The only time she ever got into trouble was when Elsa and Robin dragged her into it. Fretting and complaining the entire time, usually. It almost ruined the fun. “Colette, I told you. Jadis is a really strong witch. She probably used a spell to hide the ship. And you heard what our parents said about the orb. It’s really, _really_ bad. If I can send it through a portal like I did Blackbeard, the town will be safe.”

              Colette sighed and began twisting a strand of her brown hair in her fingers. She opened her mouth, but before she could speak, there was a commotion at the other end of the beach. The girls turned around to find themselves blinded by flashlights.

              “Colette! Elsa!” numerous adult voices shouted.

              “Uh oh,” Elsa muttered.

              “I _told_ you we would get caught,” Colette whispered back.

              The lights of the flashlights bobbed closer until both girls were enveloped in hugs. As Elsa’s eyes cleared from the blinding brightness of the artificial light, she could make out the adults around her: Belle, Emma, Killian, and her grandparents. Of course. She should have known. Her grandmother was an expert tracker.

              After the initial hugs and relief, came the inevitable lecture. “What the bloody hell did the two of you think you were doing!” Elsa’s father yelled, standing up to his full height and crossing his arms. Elsa looked up sheepishly to see her grandfather standing next to him, arms crossed in a similar fashion. Elsa glanced over at Colette, praying she would play along.

              “We wanted to try a new spell Aunt Regina taught us,” Elsa cut her eyes over to her friend. Colette’s mouth hung open a little at first, but she quickly recovered.

              “Yeah,” Colette added, “to make fireworks. We wanted to see it in the dark.”

              Belle sighed, still on her knees before her daughter. She ran a hand over Colette’s curls. “Girls, that was very dangerous. Next time, please ask us. We can’t have you running around in the dark with this witch loose.”

              Colette and Elsa mumbled apologies.

“Well,” Emma sighed, “let’s all go home.”

“Don’t we need to talk about this orb thing?” asked Snow.

Emma rubbed her hand over her eyes. “We’re all hungry and tired. Besides, there really isn’t anything we can do about it right now. We know what we’re up against; that’s a start. We’ll figure out battle strategies tomorrow.”

The little group turned towards home. “Besides,” Killian put in, “we don’t even know where to find the witch.”

Elsa glanced over her shoulder at the cove she was trying to reach. Something in there was calling to her.

              **************************************************

Storybrooke slept peacefully with an eerie quiet. Every resident had turned in early for the night, sleep beckoning like a siren. Even the Rabbit Hole was silent. A pungent wind blew through the town, sending leaves skittering down the deserted streets. Only one soul stood awake at her window; a tiny figure with bright blue eyes and black curls. The curtains rustled as she looked out towards the sea. A breeze blew past her window, and she almost heard a voice on the wind: “Elsa! Elsa!” A whisper, yet urgent.

Elsa had never snuck out of her house at night. She looked hesitantly behind her, expecting to see her parents in the doorway of her room. But her door was shut and the entire Jones house was silent as a tomb. Elsa looked back out her open window. She wanted to be a hero, that’s what she told herself. That was why she found herself climbing out her bedroom window. It wasn’t that the orb was calling to her; it was that she wanted to destroy it. She stood on the roof of the porch beneath her window and swayed with the wind. “Elsa! Elsa!”

She inched towards the end of the sloped roof, grabbing the branches of a nearby tree just as she began to pitch forward. She scrambled easily out of the tree and walked across the lawn, the grass cool under her bare feet. The breeze billowed her nightgown and her hair as she walked steadily towards the sea. Her brain registered her progress through her feet: the cool grass, then the rough pavement, then the smooth boards of the docks, and finally the rough, wet, cool sand.

The waves lapped at the bottom of Elsa’s nightgown as she made her way to the cove. If anyone had happened by, they would have thought a ghost was floating across the beach. But no one would happen by. Not tonight.

The whisper of her name grew louder: “Elsa! Elsa!” She was on the rocks now, scrambling towards the cove. The pad of her heel slipped and cut on the rocks, yet it didn’t slow her down. Her brain barely registered the sharp pain of salty water in the cut; she had to get to that orb! There was only a small shelf of rock leading into the cave, but it seemed to take no time at all for Elsa to navigate it. She felt almost as if she were floating but for the feel of rough rock under her feet.

Finally! There it was: the pirate ship. It was taller than the Jolly Roger, but nowhere near as well kept. Tattered black sails flapped in the breeze. Peeling black paint covered the hull, and in fading gold was written the name of the ship: The Black Pearl. Elsa narrowed her eyes and caught a glimpse of jet black hair and pure white skin on the deck. Elsa hunkered down behind a rock and watched as Jadis descended the gangplank. She then crossed along the shelf of rock, exciting the cave on the opposite side. This was Elsa’s chance! She leapt from her hiding place, and ran on quiet, bare feet to the gangplank.

Once on board the Black Pearl, the sensation of floating returned. “Elsa! Elsa!” Without knowing fully how she had gotten there, Elsa found herself in the captain’s quarters, the orb sitting right there in front of her on its velvet pillow. She was suddenly mesmerized by the swirling colors of the orb, sometimes a steely gray, other times a dark purple. The chanting of her name was so loud now it was a thrumming in her brain.

“I should open a portal,” Elsa whispered aloud into the empty room.

But she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Not before she got a better look at the orb. She reached her hands out, her magic sparking at her finger tips. For a moment, Elsa hesitated. She blinked her eyes and shook her head. “Elsa! ELSA!” She couldn’t take it any longer, her hands closed over the orb.

Suddenly, the floor was rushing up to meet her. And then the darkness.

              ************************************************

Usually, it was Killian who awoke with a start, Elsa’s name on his lips; their shared nightmares bonding them together. But tonight, it was Emma who sat bolt upright, her daughter’s name a strangled sob in her throat. On this night, it was the bond of magic between mother and daughter.

Emma’s hand reached out for her husband, tears already filling her eyes. He was beside her in an instant, hand soothing her shoulder. He thought it was a nightmare. “Elsa,” Emma choked, fumbling to find her way out of the bed.

Killian raced behind her as she dashed down the hall, skidding to a stop in front of her daughter’s door. An anguished sound, halfway between a sob and a gasp, left Emma’s mouth. Killian was there to catch her in his arms, but who would catch him? For standing in their daughter’s room was the White Witch.

And in her arms was their daughter’s lifeless body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mwhahah! Am I awful?  
> * Maybe this will lessen the punch in the gut of that cliffhanger: I have outlined the rest of this fic. It will be 21-26 chapters long (I don't want to give a definite number in case some chapters get too long and have to be split into two chapters). I will be updating every Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday except for labor day weekend in order to have the entire fic posted before the season premier of Once. (That way canon won't ruin things, ha ha!)  
> * I have SO many things coming up in this fic that I'm excited about! Some characters from past seasons will be returning, and I'm not finished with the Narnia characters. So please keep reading! (I can confirm, however, now that I have outlined everything, that there will NOT be an Aslan in my version of Narnia.)


	13. Chapter 13

**The Enchanted Forest: Hundreds of Years Ago**

              Elizabeth had thought that the knowledge of her imminent death would make life a burden filled with constant dread and sadness. She was shocked to find that instead it brought her a sort of freedom and clarity. Small irritations were put in their proper perspective, and it was easier to justify neglecting the mundane in exchange for investing in the lives of those she loved. Two lives, to be specific: her sons. The inadequacies in her marriage no longer chafed Elizabeth. Liam and Killian needed all the love she could possibly pour into them in the short time she had.

              Brennan concerned her only as it related to the boys. Who would raise them when she was gone? She doubted Brennan would rise to the task, and while Martha was a good nurse, she was getting on in years. Not to mention the instability of Brennan’s financial situation. His new business venture was seemingly a success; however, something about it didn’t sit right with Elizabeth. Some of Brennan’s new business partners seemed unsavory; Elizabeth never felt comfortable when they came by the house. And much of the business seemed to be conducted in secret, often under the cover of darkness. When Elizabeth questioned her husband, all he would say was, “You don’t make money without dealing with unscrupulous people, Elizabeth. Besides, don’t you like your new dress?”

              To make matters worse, Elizabeth watched Killian’s hero worship of his father grow as the years rolled by. No matter how many times Brennan broke his promises, no matter how many nights Killian waited for a father who never came, still the boy clung to an idealized image of Brennan Jones. On numerous occasions Killian proclaimed he would be just like his papa when he grew up. Killian’s idolatry, however, wasn’t for Brennan alone. He had a tendency to put all the people he loved on pedestals. Brennan was a hero, Liam could do no wrong, and as for Elizabeth? She was his guardian angel, a saintly paragon of all that was beautiful.

              The worst side effect of this was that Killian continually doubted himself. If all those he loved were perched so incredibly high above him, how could he ever measure up? It broke Elizabeth’s heart to watch him berate himself so terribly for even the smallest of mistakes. And unfortunately, he made many. His insatiable curiosity combined with his fearlessness made him a bit of a thrill seeker. Killian was also gifted with a witty tongue and a fearsome temper, so all in all, trouble seemed to follow him. Liam didn’t help matters. In true eldest sibling fashion, he was always berating his little brother. Elizabeth was constantly trying to convince Killian that no matter what, she would always love him. Brennan thought she was being too easy on Killian. Couldn’t he see Killian was already being hard enough on himself?

              In brutally honest moments, Elizabeth admitted she favored Killian. She tried to tell herself it was out of concern for his future. That by lavishing love and attention on him she may keep the darkness at bay no matter what fate said. But the truth was Killian was an incredibly easy child to love, despite his penchant for mischief. He loved fiercely and wasn’t afraid to show it. He brought her fistfuls of forget-me-nots when he came in from playing, he drew pictures for her, he eagerly assisted with chores just to be by her side, and he continued to climb into her lap long after Liam had stopped. Liam didn’t always want to stop what he was doing to go on a picnic with his mother or go for a walk, but Killian did. He would place his small hand in hers, gaze up at her adoringly, and tell her she was the most wonderful mother in all the realms.

              When Elizabeth first began to feel ill, she ignored it. When pain or fatigue came, she pushed on with a smile on her face. If the end was inevitable, what point was there in wasting time in bed? But eventually, when Liam was 11 and Killian was 7, the day came when she no longer had the strength. At first she waved off her boys’ concerns claiming she had merely caught a chill, but it wasn’t long before she knew the end had come. Elizabeth asked for Martha to fetch the boys and bring them to her bedside. She had one last chance to tell them all she needed to.

              When they approached her bed, Liam was stoic, his eyes red with worry and un-shed tears. In contrast, Killian grasped her hands, cheeks already wet and shining.

              Elizabeth smiled at them, “There, there, my little men. I know saying good-bye is hard, but I need you both to listen to me and never forget what I’m about to say. Alright?”

              Both boys nodded, although a hiccupping sob escaped Killian’s throat. Elizabeth gestured to her nightstand. “Liam, can you get that small jewelry box for me? The one with the rubies on it?” Liam quickly obeyed. Elizabeth opened the lid and pulled out the garnet ring the seer’s granddaughter had given her. She had no need for it; her fortune was sealed. But her boys?

              “Liam, I need you to make a solemn vow. You must take care of your brother, no matter the cost. He needs you, Liam. Will you swear it?”

              Liam puffed out his chest and squared his shoulders. “Yes, mother. I swear it.”

              Elizabeth sagged in relief against her pillows. She was well aware that it was an unfair burden to place on such young shoulders, but what choice did she have? Liam at 11 was more reliable than Brennan. And despite Liam’s constant reprimands, the reasons behind it were honorable. The brothers shared a special bond that had always warmed her heart. Leaving was a little easier knowing they would always have each other. Elizabeth took the ring and slipped it onto a simple pewter chain. Gesturing Liam closer, she slipped it over his head. She fingered the ring as she looked into Liam’s eyes, hoping he would memorize the love he saw in hers.

              “A seer gave me this ring,” Elizabeth explained. “She told me it will keep the one who wears it safe. As long as you wear this, you will make it safely home.”

              Liam clutched the ring in his fist, tears finally filling his eyes. He sniffed to try and keep them from falling, but a lone tear left a track down his right cheek anyway. “I’ll keep it with me always, mother,” he promised, voice thick.

              “Killian,” Elizabeth continued, turning towards her youngest. When she saw the devastation in his face, she almost lost control of her emotions. She closed her eyes to collect herself. When she opened them, she managed to give Killian a tiny smile. “Killian, store what I am about to say deep in your heart: All sins can be forgiven if someone loves you.”

              Killian scrunched his eyebrows together, and she couldn’t help the tremulous little laugh that slipped past her lips. It was an odd thing for a mother to say on her death bed, she knew. “You’ll understand someday, Killian. Just promise not to forget?”

              “I promise, mother,” Killian declared firmly, his voice wobbling. Losing all control, the child flung himself at his mother. Elizabeth held him as he sobbed, running her fingers through his dark brown hair.

              Once his sobs had calmed to sniffling tears, Elizabeth raised his head and placed her palms against his cheeks. “It is never too late to choose to be hero, Killian. No matter what anyone may tell you, you _always_ have a choice.”

              Elizabeth’s hands dropped to the bed. She had said all that needed to be said. The rest was up to her boys. With a shuddering sigh, she was gone.

                            ******************************************************************

**Storybook: Present Day**

              A horrible feeling of déjà vu washed over Emma as she and Killian burst through the doors of Storybrooke General. As the nurses settled her daughter’s still form onto a gurney, she remembered Henry in the same situation. Only this time, she wasn’t sure if the solution would be so simple. They had no idea what the White Witch had done to their daughter. Killian’s arms tightened around her waist as they watched their daughter being hooked up to machines, Whale barking orders at the nurses. When they got out the defibrillator paddles, Emma’s knees turned to mush. Never had she needed her husband like she did right now. As her daughter’s body jerked on the bed, she turned in Killian’s arms, sobs shaking her body. She felt Killian begin to sway on his feet, so she straightened up and locked her eyes on his. For the rest of the night it would be that way; taking turns being strong.

              When the heart monitor finally began to emit steady beats, it was the most beautiful sound Emma or Killian had ever heard. Whale was informing them that she was stable when Regina strode into the room. Wasting no time, she walked over to the side of Elsa’s hospital bed.

              “Is it a sleeping curse?” Emma asked, eyes darting between her daughter’s pale form and Regina’s serious expression.

              “I’m not sure,” Regina replied, brow furrowing, “but this is strong magic.”

              Emma looked up at her husband in despair, watching Killian gaze down intently at their daughter, his jaw visibly clenching. “She was in my house,” he whispered, voice like steel. “In my bloody house!”

              Emma ran her hand up and down Killian’s arm, trying to soothe him. She could hear what he wasn’t saying: he blamed himself. The idea of a man protecting his family may seem old-fashioned to Emma, but it was everything to Killian. And in his eyes, he had failed.

              Dr. Whale cleared his throat. “While I don’t deny the magic behind your daughter’s current state, there _are_ things happening to her body, medically, that I need to discuss with you. If we could step out in the hall. I’m unsure how aware Elsa is, so . . .”

              Emma bit her lip as she glanced down at her daughter. If Whale didn’t want to risk Elsa overhearing, how bad was it? She closed her eyes and gripped Killian’s arm tighter as she remembered the jolts of the defibrillator. As if reading her thoughts, Killian rested his cheek on the top of her head.

              “Emma? Killian?”

              “I don’t want to leave her,” Killian whispered into Emma’s hair so that only she could hear.

              Emma pulled back and looked up into his eyes. “I’ll go then.”

              “Are you sure?”

              Emma nodded, placing a kiss to his cheek. After she had left the room, Killian sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. He reached out with his good hand, tracing the apple of Elsa’s cheek. It was cold to the touch, causing a strangled sob to catch in his throat. He had failed his little girl in so many ways, but this?

              “Little love, if you can hear me, it’s Daddy,” tears coursed down his cheeks as he ran his fingers through Elsa’s dark curls. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to stop that witch from hurting you.”

              He pulled his hand back and placed it in his lap, next to his hook. He looked down at both, and continued, “I’m sorry I lied and hid things from you. I’ve been a coward, princess. Can you ever forgive me?”

              He looked down at his precious daughter and leaned forward, brushing wayward curls off her forehead. He had no delusions of ever being good enough to be anyone’s true love’s kiss. He and Emma had three failed ones, after all. His kiss hadn’t been enough to restore memories or banish darkness. But he just wanted his little girl to know how terribly much he loved her. He just wanted to be sure she knew Daddy was here. So he leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead.

              As soon as Killian’s lips touched his daughter’s skin, he felt a sudden rush of air that rustled Elsa’s curls. A pulse of light burst forth so bright, he could see it behind his closed eyelids. His eyes flew open to see Elsa’s eyelashes fluttering. He pulled back in surprise, holding his breath. Elsa took in a sudden, gasping breath, then sat up suddenly, eyes opened wide. At the same moment, Emma and the others came bursting into the room.

              “Daddy?”

              Killian laughed aloud, grabbing his little girl and holding her tight. Emma held herself back for a moment, tears streaming down her face. There it was again – the déjà vu. She had once awakened her son with her true love’s kiss. Now Killian had awakened their daughter with his.

 

 

             

             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely short chapter, but I wasn't sure this post was gonna happen today. Let's just say life happened :) But I promised posts every Tuesday, and darn it I was going to deliver! There was supposed to be one more scene in this chapter, but I just knew it wasn't going to happen today. So, Thursday you will get a present day scene that ties in with that jewelry box of Elizabeth's. The Jones family will also take a little trip outside Storybook where they run into a mysterious stranger.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I hope this long chapter makes up for the short one I posted on Tuesday. I actually am really pleased with how this chapter turned out. I hope you all enjoy reading it!  
> * To be clear, when they are in New York, Killian wears his prosthetic.

_In her 28 th year, the savior will release her people from a terrible curse. She will bring back happy endings and redeem villains. One of those villains will be her true love. Their love will be the strongest in all the realms, defeating darkness and death itself. The power of their love will set the kingdom of death to right again, and the product of their love will banish the darkness forever_

Just a few hours after the White Witch deposited a limp and unconscious Elsa Jones on her twin bed, her father was gently tucking her into the same bed. Once again she was limp, but from exhaustion. She wriggled deeper into the covers without waking as her father tucked them around her tiny frame. She reached instinctively for the stuffed chameleon her father placed in the crook of her arm, clutching it to her chest. And when her father brushed her hair out of her face, she gave a contented sigh.

              Killian stepped back from the bed, allowing the red head who stood waiting behind him to take a closer look at his daughter. As he watched Zelena examine Elsa head to toe with her magic, he couldn’t help inwardly chuckling at the irony. He glanced at Emma, seeing in her face that she was thinking the same. Who would have thought they would entrust their daughter to the Wicked Witch of the West? The same witch who had cursed Killian and almost drowned him. The same witch who had sent flying monkeys after Henry.

              But now Zelena was a friend; practically family. When Elsa had come down suddenly with a fever while sleeping over with Robin, Zelena had stayed up with her until Emma could pick her up. When Emma arrived, she found Zelena curled up on the couch with a feverish Elsa, cool cloth to her brow and _Tangled_ flickering on the TV. Emma watched Zelena now, brow furrowed as she concentrated on the five year old before her.

              “Well?” asked Killian. Emma stepped closer to him, wrapping her fingers around his hook and leaning into his shoulder.

              “My sister was right – this was extremely strong magic. Call it . . . a sleeping curse on steroids.”

              It was Emma’s turn to furrow her brow. “What the hell does that mean?”

              Zelena ushered them out of the bedroom, shutting the door softly behind her. “Your little one needs her sleep. A spell like this has taken a toll on her. She’ll have to miss school.”

              Emma sighed as she glanced out the hall window. The sun was just coming up over the horizon. “Well, yeah, that’s a given.”

              Killian looked worriedly towards Elsa’s closed bedroom door. “What about the fiery room? The nightmare that plagues victims of a sleeping curse? Is my little girl going through that type of hell?”

              “This spell attacks the body more than the mind. If she had been under much longer, her body would have shut down. She would have died.” Zelena spoke the last words in a whisper that could barely be heard. She imagined the same thing happening to her own daughter. No wonder Killian and Emma went suddenly pale. “A true love’s kiss is sufficient to break a regular sleeping curse. But this one – you need a true love who is also bound to the victim’s magic through a soul bond.”

              Zelena didn’t miss the dawn of understanding that passed across Killian’s and Emma’s faces. “The day Elsa was born,” Emma said in wonder, her eyes widening as she looked up at her husband, “when you touched her . . .”

              “And our nightmares being connected,” Killian cut in. He smiled tremulously at Emma who beamed up at him as if he hung the moon. “Come, don’t look at me like that, love. All I did was accidently touch her when she first used her magic. It doesn’t make me a hero.”

              “To Elsa it does,” Emma replied thickly, tears pooling in her eyes, “and to me.”

              Emma and Killian quickly checked in on Liam, although Snow had assured them already that he had slept through the whole thing. Then they headed downstairs to join Zelena, Regina, Snow, and Charming. Little Neal and Robin were passed out upstairs in Henry’s old room. They were surprised, however, to find Belle also in their living room.

              “Belle,” Killian exclaimed, “what brings you here? Is Colette alright?”

              “She’s fine,” Belle quickly assured him. “Granny’s with her.”

              Emma smiled gently at Belle. “That’s sweet of you, but it really wasn’t necessary. Elsa’s going to be fine.”

              “Actually,” Regina spoke up, “I asked her to come. She brought something to my attention early yesterday evening. We thought it could wait until morning, but after you called about Elsa . . . well, I told her to come right over.”

              Belle looked at Emma and Killian apologetically, “I probably should have come to the two of you first, but . . . it’s delicate, and I . . .”

              Killian held up his hand. “Belle, you’re babbling, and we’re all tired. It’s already morning anyway. Perhaps you could cut to the chase?”

Belle nodded and pulled her hand from behind her back; in it she clutched a small jewelry box, silver and encrusted with rubies. Emma watched as emotions played across her husband’s face. He reached towards the jewelry box with a trembling hand. “Where -“ Killian cleared his throat. “Where did you get this?”

              Belle handed it to him, a questioning look filling her face. “You’ve seen this before?”

              Killian stared at the jewelry box, memories and emotions he had long ago pushed down and forced himself to forget welling to the surface. “It was my mother’s.”

Belle exchanged a surprised glance with Regina. “I’m sorry, Killian,” she sputtered. “If I had known, I would have given it to you. It was in the shop, and when no one claimed it, I kept it. I always thought it looked so elegant. I never kept jewelry in it; just kept it on my nightstand as a decoration.”

Belle allowed Killian to take it from her. He balanced it on his hook, cradling the top with his good hand. He smiled sadly as he looked at Emma. “This is where she kept the ring. The one I gave you.”

Emma reached instinctively to her neck where the ring always hung. “I thought you said it was Liam’s.”

“It was. My mother gave it to him on her death bed. She’s the one who said it would always keep the one who wore it safe. That’s why it meant so much when he gave it to me.”

Emma smiled back at her husband. It also made it mean more that Killian had then given it to _her_.

“The box isn’t the important part,” Regina spoke up, giving Belle a significant nod.

“Right!” Belle took the box back. “Tonight, while I was getting ready for bed, Colette was goofing around and knocked the jewelry box off my nightstand. When she picked it up, she accidently pushed a hidden latch on the bottom.” Belle demonstrated as she spoke. When she nudged the latch with her thumb, a narrow drawer sprang open.

A grin slid across Killian’s face. “A hidden compartment!”

“Was she a pirate, too?” David quipped, throwing his friend a playful smile.

The hidden drawer contained one lone item – a small scroll wrapped in a faded blue ribbon. Belle took it and placed it gingerly in the pirate’s hand. “Killian, you need to read this,” she told him softly.

Killian slid the ribbon from the scroll, fingering the scrap of fabric as a wistful smile played on his face. When he spoke, his voice sounded far away, “She really kept it.”

Emma stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his waist. He looked down at her and smiled. “I brought her a bouquet of forget-me-nots, her favorite, for her birthday. A few days later, I cried when I saw they had died. She hugged me and said she would keep the ribbon I had tied them with. That way, she would always think of me because the ribbon was the same color as my eyes. Just like the flowers.”

“Killian,” Belle said, a hint of urgency in her gentle voice, “you really need to read what’s on that scroll.”

Killian shook himself a little as if to bring himself out of the past. He handed the ribbon to Emma and carefully unrolled the ancient parchment. Emma watched the color drain from his face and his eyes blink rapidly as he read the words. When he finally spoke, his words came out in a husky whisper. “My – my mother had this?”

He turned away wordlessly, handing Emma the scroll. What could possibly have given her husband such a reaction? She quickly scanned the words on the small piece of paper, and the breath seemed to leave her lungs.

“What is it, honey?” her mother asked worriedly.

“I . . . I ,” Emma knew everyone in the room was confused and needed an explanation, but Emma was speechless. The prophesy on this scroll – it was overwhelming.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake,” snapped Regina, striding forward and taking the scroll from Emma’s hand. “As if you haven’t read prophecies about yourself before. And you passed true love’s test in the underworld! Pull yourselves together.”

A smile lit Snow’s face. “It’s a prophesy about Emma and Killian?” She took the scroll from Regina, then showed it to Charming. “Emma, this is . . . this is beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Regina huffed, waving her hand impatiently, “it’s real romantic. Can we all focus on the important part? The last line says that the _product_ of Emma and Killian’s love will banish the darkness – forever. And what we’re going to be facing with the White Witch and her orb of terror? Well, it’s pretty much the darkest thing we’ve ever faced.”

“Regina, what are you saying?” Charming asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “That Elsa is going to save us? She’s just a little girl.”

“And you put a baby in a wardrobe to break a curse,” Regina spat. She sighed, as if getting her temper in check. “Look, Elsa said she was trying to send the orb through a portal. Her execution may have been lacking, but . . . it actually wasn’t a bad idea.”

Everyone was quiet for a long moment, sharing glances around the room. All except Killian who stood in a far corner, his back to the room. Emma’s gaze took in the taut muscles of his back and the tense set of his shoulders. His good hand was squeeze into a tight fist. Although she couldn’t see it, Emma knew his jaw was clenching. She sighed. At times like this, she wished she could read him as easily as he could read her.

Regina was still talking. “With only one lesson with Elsa, I can tell you, she has the strongest magic I’ve ever seen. It’s like she can channel and use ALL the magical gifts. I think, with training, she can harness and control opening portals.”

“No,” Killian said, his back still turned so only Emma heard him.

“I could help,” Zelena offered her sister.

Finally, Killian turned around and spoke in his booming captain’s voice. “I said NO!” Everyone jumped slightly and turned towards him. “No, I’m not risking my little girl.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Emma, talk some sense into your pirate. He doesn’t understand the responsibility that comes with having magic.”

Killian’s jaw clenched as he leveled a glare at Regina. “Actually, I do.”

Regina gave a short laugh. “I’m sorry, being the dark one for five seconds doesn’t make you an expert.”

“On the contrary, it does,” Killian snapped. “I know all magic comes with a price. I’ve paid it. I won’t let my daughter pay that price.”

Emma stepped closer to her husband, her fingers curling familiarly around the cool metal of his hook. “I agree with Killian,” she turned a stern gaze to those gathered in her living room, as if daring them to argue with her. “I won’t use my daughter like that. No prophesy gets to decide who she is. That’s her choice.”

Emma’s eyes rested for one quick moment on her parents, but she was forced to look away at the hurt and anguish in their faces. She couldn’t be responsible for their regrets. All she could do was make the best choice she possibly could for her daughter. She cleared her throat.

“Our family has had a long, difficult night. I would appreciate it if you would all go now.”

Regina opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it again. Wordlessly, the Charmings and Zelena ascended the stairs to collect their sleeping children. Belle set the scroll and the jewelry box gently on the coffee table. “I’ll leave these with you,” she whispered. Emma gave her a curt nod, and the brunette made a hasty exit.

As Zelena and her parents left with quickly murmured goodbyes, Emma suddenly remembered that she clutched something in her left hand. She opened her fingers and looked down at her palm. There lay the faded blue ribbon. The ribbon his mother had kept all those years. The ribbon she had tied around a prophesy about her son. Her son and the savior. Did that knowledge change anything? She glanced at Killian’s stoic expression. Emma wasn’t sure.

              ******************************************************

Emma bit her lip nervously as her hands gripped the steering wheel of her bug. She glanced at the radio, tempted to turn it on and do something about the silence. She glanced in the rearview mirror at her sleeping children. This was the perfect opportunity to discuss with Killian the proverbial elephant in the room. But she still hesitated to glance his way.

They had been planning on taking a weekend to visit Henry in New York anyway. With all the chaos going on, they thought it was needed now, despite looming catastrophe. What had everyone else thought? Well, they hadn’t asked. Frankly, Emma was sick of having to constantly weigh what was best for the town. Especially now that her daughter was part of the savior deal.

Killian shifted in the passenger seat beside her. She finally worked up the courage to glance his way. He was leaning against the window, his eyes shut.

Emma took a deep breath. “Killian . . . are you asleep?”

Killian sighed. “You know I’m not, Swan.”

Emma let out a puff of breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. “Then can you cease and desist with the silent treatment?”               “What silent treatment? We’ve talked. We planned this trip, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, in the bare minimum of words. I think you said _yes_ and _no_ , and only when strictly necessary. It’s not like you; you’re the most eloquent man I know.”

That at least got a chuckle out of him. “Do you miss my flowery expressions of affection, love?”

Emma gave him a tremulous smile. “Honestly, yes.”

Killian straightened up and reached his right hand across the seat to squeeze Emma’s arm. “My love for you is constant, Emma, truly. Even if I don’t always say so.”

“Are you sure? Even after reading that scroll? Because I know how important choice is to you. And to find out you didn’t have a choice in loving me –“

Killian cut her off. “Whoa, whoa, Swan, hold on. What do you mean I didn’t have a choice? I have always chosen you, no matter what some bloody scroll may say.”

He watched as Emma pretended to squint at a road sign. He could see the insecurity in the lines of her face. “Perhaps fate had a part to play. After all, if not for several quite amazing twists and turns, we would never have met. And maybe destiny was why I was drawn to you from the beginning.”

Emma gave him a quick glance. He took the opportunity to quirk an eyebrow and give his best flirty grin. “I’m not saying it was love at first sight, but I did strongly desire to be around you more. Despite the dagger at my throat.”

Emma was able to laugh at that one. “Oh, so that’s what you meant when you said you were hoping it would be me.”

Killian swallowed thickly, answering with as much sincerity as he could convey. “Aye.”

Emma squirmed in her seat, a blush creeping up her cheeks. “I have to admit, I was pretty . . . drawn to you, too.”

“Oh, is that so?” Killian chuckled.

“How could I not?” Emma exclaimed. “You bandaged my hand with your TEETH for god’s sake!”

Despite keeping her eyes on the road, Emma _knew_ his tongue was sliding across his bottom lip. “Oh, that affected you, did it?”

Emma slapped him in the chest and rolled her eyes. Killian’s laughter faded and it was quiet again for a pregnant moment.

“Neither of us saw that scroll until yesterday, love,” Killian finally said, voice entirely serious. “I made the decisions I did with no promise of a future with you, with no guarantees. Every choice I made was because I loved you, Emma, and nothing – not my ship, my future, even my life – meant more to me than you.”

Killian leaned over and brushed Emma’s cheek with a kiss. She finally glanced his way with a tremulous smile. “Good,” she said. Killian smiled back, tucking her hair behind her ear. Emma believed what he said, with all her heart. She felt the same. But, still . . . “What’s with the brooding, then?”

“I’ve been brooding?”

“Yes, Killian, you’re sort of an expert at it.”

He sighed, and gazed out the window. “It’s just . . . everything makes sense now. My mother’s final words to me, her treatment of me. She knew . . . “ Killian closed his eyes tightly and took a breath, “she knew I would become a villain.”

Emma said nothing, waiting for him to share in his own time.

“Liam always said I was her favorite. I thought he was just teasing me, but perhaps . . . perhaps she was trying to save me from myself.”

Emma couldn’t help encouraging him, “But she loved you.”

“Aye.”

“What were her last words to you?”

“All sins can be forgiven when someone loves you.”

Emma and Killian shared a tender smile. “I hope she would have liked me.”

Killian’s eyes shone with love as he gazed at his wife. “I think she already loved you, Swan. All those years ago.”

              *******************************************************

It was close to dinner time by the time the Jones family arrived in New York City. Henry greeted them with enthusiasm, Elsa squealing his name and jumping into his arms. Henry clasped her tightly, and Emma could see the emotion playing across her son’s face. The witch’s attack on Elsa had obviously scared him. He gave them a brief tour of his dorm, carrying Elsa in his arms the entire time.

“Oh!” squealed a petite red-head coming out of the laundry room with a basket on her hip. “Is this the little sister you’re always talking about, Henry?”

“Yes,” Henry said, the tips of his ears turning a bit pink. “This is Elsa.”

“You are _adorable_!” the girl gushed, tickling Elsa in the tummy.

Henry turned to the rest of his family. “This is my mom, Emma, and my baby brother Liam.”

“Oh, what an adorable baby boy! Can I hold him?”

Liam curled into Emma’s neck as the girl approached with arms outstretched. “I’m sorry,” Emma apologized. “He’s sort of the clingy type.”

“You mean he’s a momma’s boy,” Killian quipped.

Emma almost laughed out loud when she saw the girl’s reaction to Killian. Her jaw literally dropped and her eyes grew wide. Henry sighed and gave his head a slight shake.

“And this is my stepdad, Killian.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, miss,” Killian said smoothly, lifting the girl’s hand to his lips.

The girl just stood there, speechless.

“And this is Amber,” Henry explained, “she lives on my hall.”

Still nothing. Finally, Elsa, who had no a filter, piped up. “Mommy says women stare at Daddy because he’s hot. Is that why _you’re_ staring?”

Amber’s face turned as red as her hair. “I . . . um, well, I’ve actually got to go. It was nice meeting you all. But . . . laundry, you know.” And then she beat a hasty retreat.

Henry groaned. “Do you have to do that _every_ time you visit?”

“I do nothing, lad. I can’t help it that I’m devilishly handsome.” Killian turned and pointed at Emma. “And let’s not forget the bevy of young men who rushed to assist your mother when we were moving you in last year. They thought she was a student!”

Henry tossed his head back. “Don’t remind me. And don’t even get me started on grandpa –“

Emma laughed. “Okay, kid, we’re all starving. What’s this pizza place around the block you keep raving about?”               ***************************************************************

Henry hadn’t exaggerated about the pizza. Emma leaned back in her chair with a sigh. It had been a long car trip, and the pizza had really hit the spot.

“I know, Mom! Right?” Henry enthused. “Just as good as that little place we used to go to, remember?”

Emma smiled at him. She would never regret drinking that potion, but she and Henry still had fond memories of the year it was just the two of them in this bustling, exciting city.

“So, Henry,” Killian began with a glimmer in his eyes. “This Amber – you blushed when she first approached.”

Henry shook his head. “It’s not like that at all. I’m actually kind of glad she got distracted by you being there.”

Emma cocked her head. “What do you mean?”

“She won’t leave me alone, Mom!” Henry complained, throwing up his hands. “I helped her in the laundry room once when her quarters were jammed. You would have thought I charged in on a white horse to rescue her from a dragon or something.”

“So she has you confused with your grandpa?” Killian joked.

“Not funny, Dad. Seriously, she’s desperate.”

“I don’t know,” Emma shrugged one shoulder. “She seemed nice.”

“She was a rather fetching lass,” Killian put in.

Henry’s eyes darted between the two of them. “Not this again!”

“I’m not saying you have to date . . . Amanda-“

“Amber, Mom.”

Emma waved her hand. “Whatever. I just want you to give girls you meet a chance. You can’t compare them all to Violet.”

“I’m not!”

Emma glanced at Killian. Henry had shared far more with him about Violet than he had with her. Henry probably didn’t know, for example, that Emma knew that he and Violet had gone all the way. Henry had shared that with Killian in confidence. When Violet had ended things with Henry right after graduation, he took it incredibly hard. When he came home for Christmas to discover Violet was seriously dating someone else, he had been devastated.

Killian cleared his throat. “What you had with Violet was wonderful, Henry. She was your first love. But you can love again. It may even be better than the first. Look at me and your mother.”

Henry ran his hand across his face. “Can we change the subject? Like to my grades or something?”

They all laughed at that. Henry was probably the only college student who wasn’t worried about talking to his parents about his grades. They discussed his classes and his new roommate until the check came. Killian grabbed the check just as Henry reached for it.

“We’ve got you covered, son.” Killian’s use of the endearment caused a wide grin to cover Henry’s face. Killian’s own smile turned to confusion. “That’s funny. On top of the check, there’s a note.”

Killian unfolded the small scrap of paper. Emma’s smile fell from her face as she watched her husband’s expression. “What is it, Killian?”

Killian re-folded the paper and slid it across the table to Emma. She unfolded it and read the short sentence scrawled across it.

_I know you’re Captain Hook._


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Surprise! I'm posting a day early because tomorrow is going to be extremely busy. So happy Saturday :)  
> * This is the last chapter set in New York City. In Chapter 16, they'll be back in Storybrooke.  
> * This chapter is filled with Narnia easter eggs, so happy hunting!

              On a rooftop once in this very city, Emma had told Killian she had never been safe. Images flashed through her mind of Walsh’s eyes suddenly turning red, of a column of magic shooting from the top of a skyscraper, of a wishing fountain that was actually real. Why had they thought they could escape their current problem by simply leaving Storybrooke? _I know you’re Captain Hook._ Those five little words on that small scrap of paper seemed to mock Emma.

              Killian was already surreptitiously scanning the room, and Emma turned and pretended to wipe Liam’s hands so she could do the same. Henry and Elsa picked up on the sudden change in mood immediately. They were both too damn perceptive.

              “What is it mom? What did the note say?” asked Henry.

              Elsa looked up from the paper children’s menu she had been scribbling on. “There was a note? From who?” Elsa sat up on her knees and began looking over the crowd. Killian smoothly grabbed her around the waist, whispering in her ear with a smile plastered on his face. He pointed to one of the TVs mounted on the wall with his good hand. Emma hoped he had sufficiently covered Elsa’s blunder.

              Henry, who had just read the note, whispered to Emma, “Pink baseball cap at the bar. I think I saw her outside my dorm.”

              Emma pretended to rummage for something in the diaper bag so she could glance in that direction. It was a girl, in her teens probably, though it was hard to tell with her head tilted down so the bill of the cap hid her face. The girl had nothing in front of her but a coke. Just before Emma turned away, the girl lifted her face. Her eyes met Emma’s. Then she bolted.

              Killian and Emma didn’t even have to communicate, both of them springing into action to chase the girl. Both of them barking “watch the kids” to Henry before plowing through the crowded restaurant. Behind them, Emma heard the bartender shout, “Hey! You gotta pay for that coke, kid!”

              The New York City sidewalk was packed, and Emma worried briefly about getting separated from Killian. The time she had spent chasing down scumbags in this city made her a pro at weaving in and out of the crowd. How she wished he was wearing his hook so she could keep hold of him! But she shouldn’t have doubted him; the crowds didn’t seem to faze him as he kept pace beside her.

              Thank god the girl was wearing that pink hat! It was a colorful spot in the sea of people, making it easier for Emma to keep the girl in her sights. Suddenly, the girl veered to the left down an alleyway. Killian pulled ahead of Emma, picking up speed as they broke free from the crowd. Alarm bells went off in Emma’s head. Going this way was a poor choice; it dead-ended in a chain-link fence. Something was off.

              Killian reached the girl, grabbing her by her right arm and whirling her around. When he got a good look at her face, he visibly hesitated, his grip on her arm loosening slightly. Emma knew why; she was just a kid. Probably 17 or 18. But Emma knew a girl could play her youth for sympathy. After all, Emma was robbing convenience stores at 17. Killian should know that, but becoming a father to a little girl had softened him. When he spoke to the girl, he was stern, but without the deadly edge he once had.

              “Did you leave that note for me? Who sent you? How do you know who I am?”

              Emma crossed her arms, taking the girl in with a cold glare. “I have a different question.” Emma paused, stepping into the girl’s personal space. “Why slip us a note and then run?

              The girl glanced nervously between them. Seeming to decide Killian was the safer of the two (which Emma would _definitely_ be teasing him about later), the girl directed her answer at him. “I had to be sure I was right about you. If what I wrote in that note wasn’t true, you wouldn’t have chased me.”

              Emma suppressed a smile. This girl had spunk. But they still didn’t know her endgame. “And why, exactly, do you think my husband is Captain Hook? Just because he only has one hand?”

              “That question’s a little late, don’t you think? You’re husband’s pretty much already confirmed it.” A smug grin filled the girl’s face as she spoke. Emma rolled her eyes and hauled the girl out of Killian’s grip, backing her into the wall.

              “Look, kid, I suggest you cut the crap and tell us what the hell is going on!”

              The girl’s eyes grew wide as Emma spoke. “I – I need your help.”

              It hadn’t escaped Emma’s notice how thin the girl was. Her lips were cracked and raw, fatigue lined her face, and her clothes were worn and grimy. All of it suggested she was living on the streets. Perhaps it wasn’t just her youth that had given Killian pause. Emma tried to keep the softness out of her voice as she spoke. It wasn’t the time to get motherly. Yet. “And how are we supposed to help you?”

              The girl hesitated before answering. “I need your help to get back to my parents.”

              Killian spoke up. “And you thought _Captain Hook_ was the best person to ask because . . .”

              “Because of what’s in my bag,” the girl gestured to the back pack she had dropped when Killian first grabbed her. “Go ahead, check it and see.”

              Emma shared a glance with Killian and nodded for him to look. What he pulled out was a shock to both of them. It was a leather bound book just like Henry’s storybook. More specifically, just like the book Henry had written for them as a wedding gift. This one had the same title: _The Pirate and the Princess_. Killian flipped through a few pages before locking his eyes on Emma’s. “This is our story, love.”

              “Flip to the last page,” the girl instructed.

              Killian complied. “Killian!” Emma breathed. There, on the last page, was an illustration of the alleyway. In the illustration, Killian was holding the book in his hands, and Emma and the girl were standing near the wall. It was an illustration of what was happening at that very moment! Killian began flipping the pages backward. The Jones family having pizza, arriving at Henry’s dorm, Killian kissing Elsa awake.

              “That page appeared before my eyes two days ago,” the girl piped up.

              Killian looked up from the book, narrowing his eyes. “Where did you get this?”

              “At the New York City public library. I thought maybe I could hide during closing and sleep in the library. I found this back room that I don’t think anyone ever goes into. It was filled with books like that one. I flipped through several of them, but when I started reading your story, I couldn’t stop. It was the best story I had ever read! I didn’t even notice when the library closed. And then, I got to the end. One minute, there was a blank page, and the next – that illustration appeared with more of the story. When I saw that you were in New York, I thought maybe it wasn’t just a story. Maybe it was real. I had to check. So I raced for the dorms, and . . . there you were!”

              Emma had let go of the girl long before she finished her story. The evidence was right there in Killian’s hands, after all. Emma looked into Killian’s eyes, an unspoken conversation passing between them.

              Placing her hands on her hips, Emma turned to the girl and asked, “What’s your name, kid?”

              “Jill . . . Jill Pole.”

              Emma cocked her head at Jill and smiled. “Do you like pizza?”

                            *********************************************************

              When they returned to the pizza place with Jill in tow, they paid for her coke and ordered her a new one as well as another small pepperoni pizza. Jill shoveled the food into her mouth with shaking hands.

              “Slow down, lass, or you’ll make yourself sick,” Killian admonished in a fatherly tone.

              Jill looked up mid-bite, face flaming as she swallowed. Emma reached over and placed a hand tentatively on Jill’s arm. “He’s right,” Emma said gently. “If you haven’t eaten a decent meal in a while, it’s best to slow down.”

              The blush slowly faded from Jill’s face as she gave them both a wobbly smile. “I almost forgot. You’re both orphans, too.” She glanced at Emma, “Or, were, in your case.”

              Emma smiled back, removing her hand from Jill’s arm and shifting a dozing Liam on her shoulder. Elsa was occupied with the arcade games at the back of the restaurant, armed with a fistful of quarters. Henry was with her, but he kept glancing back at their table. Or was he glancing at Jill? Emma wasn’t sure.

              Jill wiped her mouth with a napkin and then took long pulls on the straw in her coke. When she was finished, she gave a satisfied sigh, and then giggled. “I sound like a coke commercial.”

              This girl was a befuddling mystery to Emma. On the one hand, she was obviously living on the streets and, by her own admission was an orphan. Yet there was a light of hope to her eyes Emma had never had, and she didn’t shy away from being touched. And Emma certainly never giggled at 17. Even with Neal. Laughter and smiles, yes. But giggles? Never. Killian was the only one who had ever made her giggle.

              “Jill,” Emma began, sensing this wouldn’t be easy, “can you tell us your story?”               Jill folded her arms on the red checkered table cloth and took a deep breath. “Well, I guess I should just go all the way back to the beginning. When I was two years old, I was found by a real estate agent in a house in London. She heard noises from an old wardrobe, and when she opened the door, there I was. The house was empty; an old widow named Polly had lived there and had just passed away. Anyway, lucky for me, I was adopted by an American couple who were professors of literature at Oxford. Joy and Clive Pole. I grew up there, in England, until I was 8. My parents got jobs at Harvard, so we moved here to the states. Everything was great until two years later. We were coming home from a New Year’s Eve party at Harvard, and a drunk driver plowed into us. I was asleep in the back seat.”

              Jill paused here, fiddling with her straw. Emma’s heart ached for her.

              “The doctor’s said that was why I survived,” Jill continued, “My parent’s didn’t. My parent’s had fertility problems for years before they adopted me, so they were a lot older than most parents. I had no grandparents, they had all passed before I ever came along, and my parents had no siblings. So . . .”

              “You ended up in the system,” Emma supplied.

              Jill held Emma’s eyes and nodded. “Yeah. I mean, no one wants to adopt a ten year old, you know? I also had nightmares about the accident. I cried all the time, and I completely stopped trying at school. Because of all my issues, I got bounced around a lot. I’ll be 18 next week, and . . .”

              “You’ll age out of the system,” Emma hated to keep interrupting, but she could relate so much to Jill’s story.

              Jill shrugged. “Yeah. My social worker told me my options were limited. I couldn’t stay at the group home once I was 18. My grades suck partly from changing schools so much and partly because I never caught up from when my parents died. All I had was a minimum wage job at a fast food place.”

              “So you decided to move to New York?”

              Jill startled slightly. None of them had noticed Henry sit down with them, Elsa on his lap. Jill blushed and seemed hesitant to continue until Henry gave her a kind smile.

              “Yeah. I had always thought New York was so romantic in the movies, you know?” she glanced at Henry, her ears turning pink. “I mean – I don’t mean love story romantic, just . . . a place of possibilities. Where anything can happen.”

              “I know what you mean,” Henry encouraged. “That’s why I came back here to go to NYU.”

              “I take it those possibilities didn’t pan out, lass?” Killian asked softly. He had remained quiet through Jill’s story until now. When Emma looked over at him, she saw the soft, tender look on his face he usually reserved for Elsa. He’d known the girl less than an hour, and he was already a goner. It made Emma love him more.

              Jill lowered her eyes to the table. When she spoke, it was barely above a whisper. “No.”

              Whatever this girl had been through in the city, she obviously didn’t want to talk about it. Emma shuddered to think of what she could have been through. Killian was obviously thinking the same thing, as he was suddenly clenching his jaw.

              “Why do you think my parents can help you?” Henry asked. Emma wasn’t sure if he was trying to change the subject for Jill’s sake, or if he was simply clueless. Either way, Emma was relieved he was steering the conversation in another direction.

              “Because of this,” Jill reached down into her back pack and pulled out the storybook. Jill’s book was slightly different from the one they had at home, and not just because it was still being written. The book Henry had written for them started when they met in the Enchanted Forest. Jill’s book started before that – explaining the story of the lost boy and lost girl. Therefore, it was quite a bit longer. She must have stayed up all night reading it.

              Jill flipped to a page at the very beginning. The illustration was the same one that appeared in Henry’s storybook. The one of Emma and her parents on the day she was born. Jill leaned over the book and whispered, “I think I’m from the Enchanted Forest, too. I think the wardrobe I was found in was a portal, just like the one that brought you here, Emma.”

              “Kid,” Emma said gently, “just because you were found in a wardrobe-“

              Jill shook her head vehemently. “No, it’s not just that. I have these vague memories, just pictures, really. Of my birth parents. After the accident, I convinced myself they were just fantasies. But now, after finding this book, and meeting all of you? They don’t seem so crazy.”

              “What do you remember?” Killian asked.

              Jill closed her eyes for a moment, as if trying to capture the pictures in her head. “I remember being in a meadow having a picnic with my birth parents. Their clothes are – different, old fashioned. My mother is wearing a long dress. I remember chasing a butterfly and then –“ Jill opened her eyes and shrugged. “Then I’m stumbling, and there are fur coats. The last thing I remember is the lady finding me in the wardrobe.”

              Emma arched an eyebrow.

              Jill raised a hand to stop what she expected Emma to say next. “I know what you’re thinking. And, yes, I have read the Narnia books. But I swear to you, it feels like a real memory.” Jill turned her gaze to Killian. _Smart girl,_ Emma thought, _She’s already found the weak link._ “Can you help me? Please?”

              Everyone was quiet for a pregnant moment until Elsa interrupted in that random way only a child can. “Can we get ice cream? Henry says there’s a great ice cream shop next door.”

              Liam lifted his head from Emma’s shoulder, popping his thumb out of his mouth. “Ice cweam?”

              Everyone chuckled at that, the tense mood broken.

              “I don’t know,” Killian hedged, “it’s awfully close to bed time – all that sugar . . .”

              “Well, if your boring parents say no, you can always rely on your fun big brother to say yes! What do you say, Elsa?” Henry asked, setting Elsa on her feet. “Want to go get ice cream?”

              “Yay!!” Elsa cheered, jumping up and down.

              “Ice cweam?” Liam asked again, reaching his arms out for Henry.

              “Yes,” Henry laughed, “you too.”

              “Could you handle them on your own for a few minutes?” Emma asked her son.

              “Sure, Mom!” Henry enthused, bouncing Liam on his hip. He turned a bright smile to Jill. “What do you say, Jill? Wanna help me corral these two? I’ll pay you with two scoops – your choice.”

              “Sure,” Jill said, returning his smile.

              Emma watched them walk out, brow furrowing as Henry held the door open for Elsa and Jill. As Jill passed him, she smiled shyly and ducked her head. Henry stood transfixed for a moment, shaking himself when he realized he was still standing there with the door open.

              “I think he’s already smitten,” Killian remarked.

              Emma groaned, “I noticed. Does he have to get crushes ONLY on girls from fairy tale lands?”

              Killian chuckled. “Well, like mother like son I suppose.”

              Emma laughed too. He had a point.

              “So,” Killian asked, inclining his head towards the door, “what does your super power say? Is she telling the truth? Or is your super power having trouble seeing past the orphan sob story? Because, I have to say, it did a number on me. I suddenly wish Zelena would open another time portal so I can go back in time to when Jill was ten and adopt her.”

              Emma smiled at her husband, putting her hand tenderly on his arm. “I could tell. And I love you for it.”

              “But do you believe her?”

              Emma sighed. “Yes, I believe she’s telling the truth. And not just because of my super power. It’s her name, Killian.”

              “What about it?”               “Jill Pole? I mean, maybe her parents just thought it was clever, being literature professors and all, but Killian, there’s a character in one of the Chronicles of Narnia books with that same exact name.”

              Killian raised an eyebrow. “So you think she’s the Jill Pole from the books?”

              Emma gnawed on her bottom lip. “Well, her story doesn’t match Jill Pole’s in the books,” she looked up at her husband and smiled, “but then again, neither does yours.”

              “It is an awfully big coincidence that we ran into her right after the White Witch shows up in Storybrooke,” Killian pointed out.

              Emma nodded. “Believe me, I know. And then there’s the book she found . . .”

              Emma trailed off as Jill and Henry returned with the kids, each of them (except for Liam), licking an ice cream cone. Henry set a cup of soft serve vanilla down on the table and then handed Liam back to his mother. Killian looked across the table at Emma, another silent conversation passing between them. At Emma’s slight nod, Killian’s face broke into a grin.

              “Well, kids,” he announced to the group, “finish up your ice cream, because we all need to get back to the hotel for a good night’s sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.”

              “We do?” Elsa asked absently, far more interested in her chocolate ice cream cone.

              “Yes,” Emma put in with a smile, “we’re cutting our trip short and leaving in the morning.”

              “But, Mommy!” Elsa protested. “We just got here! I barely got to see Henry!”

              “Elsa,” admonished Killian, “you’ll hurt Jill’s feelings.”

              Elsa pouted. “Why would that hurt Jill’s feelings?”         

              Emma turned to Jill when she answered, “Because she’s coming to Storybrooke with us.”

              Shock first crossed Jill’s face but was quickly replaced with a smile and eyes bright with tears. “Thank you,” she choked out.

              “And so am I.”

              Killian and Emma turned surprised faces towards Henry, and they both immediately began protesting. “Henry, you’ve got classes!” “Not necessary, lad.”

              Henry crossed his arms over his chest, looking very much like his grandfather. “Yes, I’m coming home. The White Witch attacked Elsa! I’m needed at home right now. End of discussion.”

              Emma knew there was no point in arguing with him. He was 19 years old now, anyway. If he wanted to come home, she couldn’t really stop him. But she wondered if his reasons had more to do with the girl sitting next to him than with his family. She took a moment to really look at Jill, and as she did, she had to admit she couldn’t exactly blame Henry for his sudden attraction. Even with the grimy baseball cap atop her head, Jill’s ponytail was a thick, shiny, rich chocolate brown. The eyes that were currently looking shyly in Henry’s direction were the same chocolate brown with glints of gold, almond shaped and framed with thick lashes. Her face was fuller than Violet’s, the apples of her cheeks plumping prettily when she smiled. She had a dark tan complexion which seemed to hint at some type of ethnicity in her background, and despite how thin she was from malnutrition, the shapeliness of her curves was plain to see even in a tee shirt and jeans.

Oh boy. Henry was in serious trouble.


	16. Chapter 16

              There had been several memorable trips between New York City and Storybrooke for Henry Mills. The first had involved his first voyage on the Jolly Roger with the father he had never met. (Not to mention finding out that Rumplestiltskin was his grandfather.) To say it was overwhelming would be an understatement. On the second, he had no memory of Storybrooke or the knowledge that fairy tale characters were real. All he knew was that he got to skip school and be with his mom. If that meant she was lying to him, he could deal with that. Little had he known what he was driving into! The next trip home had been an awkward one. Awkward because of the trouble he was in, and awkward because he was traveling with _both_ moms _and_ his first crush. He clearly remembered how much his palms were sweating with Violet sitting so close to him in the backseat of the bug.

              There had been many more trips home since Henry left for college. The one he remembered most clearly was his first Christmas break. The whole way home, he rehearsed in his head the speech he would give Violet to win her back. She had said the break up was to give them space; to see if what they had was real. Four months apart had assured him it was, and he drove home fully believing Violet had realized the same. Henry shook his head now, remembering. The speech seemed so ridiculous now, full of the type of flowery declarations of love he had heard his step-dad and grandpa use. But he knew now they were nothing more than clichés. Yes, he had truly loved Violet. But he realized now it was a young, immature love. A first love. He had put it behind him now.

              Henry glanced over at the girl – no, young woman – in the passenger seat of his Civic. Her feet were on the dashboard, and she was singing along to the radio, hands beating on her thighs to the rhythm of the song. Violet, having grown up in Camelot, would have never been so improper as to put her feet on the dashboard. And her personality was much too reserved to belt out a song on the radio. Henry inwardly berated himself. It was unfair to compare Violet and Jill in his head. All he knew was that the moment he met Jill, he finally believed he could love again. He didn’t know yet if he was in love with Jill, but the possibility that he _could_ love her intoxicated him. _She_ intoxicated him.

              Henry looked Jill over as casually as possible, his heart racing as he did so. She looked even more beautiful today than she had yesterday. Henry’s mom had taken her shopping this morning, and she looked absolutely breathtaking in her dark washed jeans and red lace sleeveless top. She had a pair of boots, too, but she had discarded those as soon as they hit the road. She had also tossed her thigh-length grey sweater in the back seat, saying it was too warm, then rolled her window partway down. Henry was fine with that, enjoying the way the breeze blew her thick brown hair across her face and shoulders. He even found the way her sock-clad toes wriggled against the dashboard impossibly cute.

              “So, how much farther?” Jill asked, breaking him from his reverie. Henry quickly averted his gaze back to the road, hating the way he felt his cheeks grow warm.

              Jill gave a confused little giggle, tucking her hair behind her ear. “What?”               “Uhh . . . nothing,” Henry said quickly.

              Jill hugged her knees to her chest. “No, really. Why were you looking at me like that?” she frowned. “Am I annoying you? People have said I’m too loud, and I know I was belting that song out at the top of my lungs. And I know I’m sort of a slob . . .” she trailed off, bending down to cram candy wrappers and empty fry containers into the fast food bag from lunch.

              “No, no,” Henry quickly assured her. “Trust me, you are NOT annoying me. Far from it, actually.”

              “Really?” Jill asked, insecurity lacing her voice.

              Henry suddenly remembered how much hurt and rejection Jill had felt in her life, especially in the last 8 years. He wondered if the “people” who had complained she was too loud and too messy were former foster parents. He gave her the most tender smile he could. “Really. I enjoy having you with me.”

              “Good,” Jill sighed, dropping the bag of trash back to the floorboard. She glanced down at it, then gave Henry a sheepish grin. “Although I WILL throw that away the next time we stop, I swear!”

              Henry laughed out loud. The car trip had also revealed Jill’s sense of humor. At times, she would get on a roll and have Henry laughing so hard he cried. “The next time we stop, we’ll be in Storybrooke, actually.”

              Jill’s eye’s widened in excitement, and she craned her neck towards the window. “Really?”               “Yeah,” Henry answered gesturing towards the yellow bug a few car lengths in front of them. “Have you noticed it’s been just us and my parents on the road for a while now?”

              Jill’s brow furrowed in confusion. “But I thought you said there’s no curse on the town line anymore and people can come and go as they please.”

              “That’s true, but after years of literally not being on the map, Storybrooke still gets very few visitors.”

              “You’re not exaggerating about the map thing,” Jill chuckled, squinting down at Henry’s phone. “Google maps has no idea what I’m talking about.”

              Henry laughed too, and then they were both silent for a moment. Then Jill sighed and leaned her head onto her hand. “My parents would be like two kids on their way to Disneyland if they were here.”               “Oh?”

              Jill looked over at Henry and smiled. “Yeah. They were literature professors, remember? If they had known there was a town filled with story book characters . . .” Jill shook her head. “Finding out it’s all real? I can’t even imagine how excited they would be.”

              Henry raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You mean they would have believed it?”

              A faraway look came into Jill’s eyes. “Yeah. I think they would have. When I was a kid, our house was a disaster all the time. My parents were your stereotypical absent-minded professors. But our garden . . . it was gorgeous. Both of them loved gardening, and we always had the most beautiful flowers. Every spring, my mom would help me build a little fairy house in the garden. Every night before bed we would set out nectar for the fairies, and in the morning, we would go out and look for fairy prints.” Jill smiled fondly at the memory. “They always encouraged my imagination. When I told them the memories I had of my birth parents, they never told me I was crazy. My father always liked to say that there is much in the world that we can’t explain. Who can say what’s possible?”

              “Sounds like they had hearts of true believers.”

              Jill leaned her head back on the headrest and turned to smile at Henry. “They were. So I know they would have liked you, Henry.”

              Henry felt that infernal blush creep up his cheeks again. He cleared his throat to disguise his discomfort and gestured out the window. “I see the town sign up ahead.”

              Jill leaned forward eagerly, rolling the window all the way down. She draped her arm across the ledge of the open window, leaning her chin against it like a small child. When they drove past the town sign, Jill turned with a bright smile to Henry and enthused, “We’re here! We’re really here!”               Henry shook his head at her and teased, “Don’t get too excited. The White Witch is here, remember?”

              The reminder of the villain that might very well have special interest in Jill’s arrival put no damper on the brunette’s excitement. As they slowly drove through town, she hung her head out the window, gazing at all the sights with a huge grin on her face. Not that there were that many in the small town.

              “There’s Granny’s!” Jill enthused, pointing. “Is that short man with the beard and the scowl on his face _Grumpy,_ the dwarf?”

              “Yes,” groaned Henry, running his hand over his face. Great! It wouldn’t be long before the whole town knew that Henry Mills had driven into town with a pretty girl in his passenger seat.

                            ****************************************************

              Jill felt like pinching herself to see all the landmarks in Storybrooke that she had read about. When she had first picked that book up, she thought it was just any other story. She had immediately been pulled in by the very unique spin on Captain Hook. But now . . . now she was seeing the clock tower, the library, and Granny’s diner with her own eyes. Henry turned a corner, and there before her was the blue house with the turrets, the wrap around porch, and the white picket fence. Emma’s yellow bug was already parked in front. As Henry pulled up behind it, Jill saw several adults clustered on the porch. The first thing that caught her eye was Killian’s hook. He hadn’t been wearing it in New York, and to finally see _Captain Hook_ was thrilling. The second thing that caught Jill’s eye was a woman with short, dark brown hair wearing a sensible business suit and heels. The woman look straight at Jill and scowled. Henry’s mother. The Evil Queen. Jill shrank in her seat under the woman’s gaze.

              Emma strode down the porch and approached Henry’s car. She leaned casually on the open window, giving Jill an encouraging smile. Jill gave her an uneasy smile in return, and Emma turned her gaze to Henry.

              “Kid, why don’t you and Jill hang tight for a bit while Killian and I fill everyone in?”

              “Sure, Mom.”

              Jill was still slouched in her seat, feeling an inexplicable need to hide from Regina Mills. “Your mother hates me already!” she said to Henry. The minute the words left her mouth, Jill wanted to take them back. She hadn’t meant to imply she was a girl Henry was bringing home or something. Well, technically, she was a girl, and Henry was bringing her home. But Jill hadn’t meant it to sound like _that_. Henry, however, seemed unfazed.

              “Emma loves you!”

              Jill rolled her eyes. “Not _her,_ your other mother.”

              “Oh!” Henry narrowed his eyes and watched the retreating form of Regina Mills as everyone entered the house. “Everyone thinks that when they first meet her. She’s just naturally suspicious, that’s all.”

              Jill cut Henry a sideways look and murmured, “That’s comforting.”

                            ******************************************************

              The door had barely closed behind Regina before she rounded on the Joneses, her voice laced heavily with sarcasm. “You know, most people come home from a trip with a simple souvenir. A snowglobe. A tee-shirt. _Maybe_ a stray puppy. Not a teenage girl.”

              Emma’s hackles went up immediately. “She needed our help!”

              Regina crossed her arms. “Now is not the time for rescuing lost girls. We have a _witch_ loose in Storybrooke. Or have you forgotten?”

              “This girl and the witch may be connected,” Killian put in. “We have reason to believe Jill may be from Narnia.”

              Regina threw up her hands in frustration. “All the more reason to be suspicious of this girl!”

              “Regina has a point,” David piped up, his brow furrowed. “How do we know this girl can be trusted? How do we know she’s telling the truth?”               “Killian and I can tell, Dad!” Emma shouted. “Or have you forgotten my super-power?”

              David looked almost apologetic. “You’ve been off before Emma. Are you sure you and Killian are seeing this clearly? I mean . . . an orphan who wants help finding her parents? It’s sounds like she’s playing on your sympathies.”

              David flinched when he saw the hurt flash in Killian’s eyes. The pirate clenched his jaw for a moment, and David waited for the biting retort. Instead, the verbal reprimand came from someone else.

              “David!” Snow reprimanded. “That was a low blow!”

              Snow stepped in the middle of the debate. “Now everyone is going to stop arguing and listen to me. This girl needs our help. Can we be one hundred percent sure she’s trustworthy? Maybe not. But it’s a chance we have to take. Turning our backs on that girl would just be wrong, and you all know it.”

              Before anyone could respond, the front door swung open and Henry ushered Jill inside.

              “Henry,” Emma said gently, “I asked you to wait outside.”

              “I know, Mom,” Henry explained, setting his and Jill’s bags down as he shut the door, “but Leroy was headed around the corner, and I couldn’t risk him interrogating Jill.”

              Emma sighed. He was right. She turned to give Jill a welcoming smile, then began introducing everyone. “Jill, these are my parents, Snow and David, and this is Regina Mills. She’s Henry’s other mother.”

              Jill shook everyone’s hands enthusiastically. “Wow! I mean – I can hardly believe it still. Snow White and Prince Charming! The Evil Queen!” (Regina arched an eyebrow at that one.) “And seeing Storybrooke and everything, it was so incredible, I mean, I read books all the time – well, of course I do, my parents were literature professors – but you never expect to actually SEE the place in the book. Fantasy places, I mean. Or meet the fantasy characters! I mean, I met Captain Hook already, or Killian, he wasn’t wearing the hook, and to see him now, with the hook? It’s just like – wow, you know? I’m rambling, I know! I ramble when I’m nervous – I’ll stop now.”

              Jill lowered her eyes to the carpet as her words petered out, her hand trembling slightly as she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Henry came to her rescue.

              “Mom, I’ll just take Jill’s bags up to my room. I’ll take the couch so she can have the bed.”

              Regina’s eyes flashed like fire. “You’re staying _here_?”

              Henry looked taken aback at his mother’s vehement outburst. Emma decided it was best to smooth things over.

              “Henry,” she said, setting a hand on his shoulder, “there’s no need for you to sleep on our couch when you have a perfectly nice room at Regina’s. We’ve seen you the past two days. Regina wants to spend time with you, too.”

              Henry’s hesitant glance towards Jill was lost on no one. “O- Okay.” He hoisted up Jill’s bags. “I’ll just take these upstairs then.”

              Just as Henry turned towards the stairs, Elsa came bounding down them. “Jill!” she squealed. “I want you to see my room! It’s all Rapunzel stuff! Come on, come on!”

              “Okay,” Jill laughed, taking Elsa’s hand and following her up the stairs.

              “Oh. My. God,” Regina seethed as soon as Jill was out of ear shot. “Did you see how Henry looked at her? Like you could blame him with that slutty lace shirt she was wearing.”

              “Hey!” snapped Emma. “I picked out that shirt!”

              Regina rolled her eyes, “And you’re insane! Did you see all that cleavage?”

              Emma sputtered, “It’s a cute shirt! She can’t help that she’s . . .” Emma gestured with her hands as she searched for appropriate words, “that she’s . . . _not_ small-chested.” _And Violet being small-chested didn’t stop Henry from sleeping with **her**_. But Emma would never say that. She wouldn’t betray Henry’s trust just to win an argument with Regina.

              “Well,” Regina huffed, “it’s plain that she’s bewitched Henry.”

              “He likes her Regina,” Killian sighed. “Nothing nefarious is going on.”

              “Well, I’m keeping my eye on her,” Regina grumbled.

              Emma clenched and unclenched her fists. She _so_ wanted to inform Regina that their son had been sleeping with his girlfriend under _her_ roof the entire second semester of his senior year. But Emma herself wasn’t even supposed to know that. Besides, it was hardly Regina’s fault. A huge mansion with a single mother was much more conducive to fooling around than a much smaller house with two parents, a toddler, and a newborn. If Emma were completely honest, what irked her was what she perceived as the reason for Regina’s over-protective mother routine. She hadn’t liked the idea of Henry dating Violet at first, but she had never questioned Violet’s character. Emma knew what it was like to be in Jill’s shoes – the messed up foster girl that no one trusted and everyone assumed was a slut.

              As if sensing Emma’s feelings, Killian put his arm around her and drew her close. At his touch, she opened her fists, relaxed, and exhaled a breath. She was surprised to see her mother’s soft gaze on her.

              “I think Jill is a sweet girl,” Snow said softly, “who’s been through some difficult things. Now, what can we do to help her?”

              Emma smiled at her mother, holding her gaze in a silent thank you. Snow tilted her head ever so slightly in understanding. Emma cleared her throat before explaining the plan she and Killian had discussed on the trip home. “We use a dreamcatcher to pull up Jill’s suppressed memories. She already remembers bits and pieces of her last day with her parents. Hopefully, there’s more in her mind we can draw out.”

              “That’s . . .” Regina paused, then finally gave Emma a smile, “a really good idea.”

                            *******************************************************

              Jill shifted on the couch to get more comfortable, sighing and closing her eyes. She scrunched up her face, as if something had just occurred to her, then opened one eye. “Ummm . . . this won’t hurt will it? I mean, this is my first experience with magic. Except for the book, of course, but that wasn’t someone getting in my head. So, what I’m saying is, it’s not that I don’t trust you. I’ve just never done this before. I’m sorry, I’m rambling again. I told you I ramble when I’m nervous.”

              Jill smiled sheepishly at Emma, then bit her lip. Emma smiled back, then glanced up at Regina, who was also smiling. Emma had a feeling Jill was growing on Regina already. There was a surprising innocence about Jill that was difficult not to like. In some ways, she reminded Emma of Elsa’s sister, Anna. Just with more sass and street-smarts.

              “No Jill,” Emma assured her, “this won’t hurt. You’ll fall asleep, and when you wake up, we’ll know what happened to you.”

              “You’ll see my last day with my parents in the dreamcatcher?”

              Emma nodded.

              “Will I see it, too?”

              “Yes,” Regina explained. “I’ve taught Emma a new spell so we can see your memories without you losing them.”

              Jill nodded and took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she told them resolutely, “I’m ready.”

              Emma took a deep breath and raised the dreamcatcher over Jill’s head . . .

_Jill’s eyes fluttered open to find herself in a beautiful meadow on a warm spring day. A pleasant breeze blew across her cheek, cooling the brightness of the sun. The hills rolled slightly, and the meadow was bordered on the east and west by thick forest. To the north was clear, bubbling stream. In the center of the meadow, a small family had spread a blanket for a picnic. A mother, a father, and their two year old daughter. Jill gasped when she realized the toddler was **her**._

_The couple laughed as their daughter ate. She was a boundless bundle of energy who wouldn’t sit still. She alternated sitting in the laps of both her parents, but neither seemed to mind. Both showered their little girl with hugs, kisses, and tickles. The woman was dressed in a rich, light blue satin dress encrusted with pearls and trimmed in lace. Her light brown curls hung prettily around her face, which was dusted with freckles. Her bright blue eyes sparkled as Jill reached for a circlet of gold that sat upon her head. Jill’s eye’s widened as she realized it was a crown. Jill’s two year old self lost her balance and fell backwards onto the blanket, leaving her mother’s crown askew. The woman simply straightened the circlet with one hand, tickling Jill with the other._

_The man had straight black hair that he wore long, almost to his shoulders. A circlet of gold sat upon his head as well, a wider band than his wife’s. He had a dark, olive complexion and rich, almond-shaped brown eyes. His face was angular, with a thin nose. He scooped two-year old Jill up in his arms and whispered in her ear. Jill beamed back at him, scrambling off his lap and running to the picnic basket. She reached inside and pulled out a long, velvet box tied with a bright blue ribbon. She ran with it to her mother._

_When the young woman opened the gift she gasped in delight and turned shining eyes to her husband. **Her birthday,** Jill thought to herself. **The picnic was for her birthday.** Jill’s father took the necklace gently from his wife and fastened it around her neck. When he was finished, he placed a kiss to her neck, then murmured something into her ear. Jill’s mother giggled and blushed, then turned to give her husband a kiss._

_While her parents were distracted, Jill noticed a butterfly flitting past. It was the most unusual butterfly she had ever seen: pure white, with sparkling blue accents. Two year old Jill scrambled to her feet, chasing the butterfly. She hesitated for a moment when the butterfly fluttered into the trees. She looked behind her at her parents on the blanket, still wrapped up in each other’s embrace. Suddenly, Jill thought she heard someone whisper her name. Heedless to the possible dangers, her two year old self followed the whisper in hopes of finding the beautiful, elusive butterfly._

_Only the name whispered on the breeze wasn’t “Jill” but “Aravis.” “Aravis!,Aravis!” a mesmerizing voice called. The 17 year old Jill plunged into the woods after her two year old self. **It’s a trap! It’s magic!** But Jill couldn’t stop what was happening, it was only a memory, after all._

_There was a flash of pure white, jet black hair, and red fingernails through the branches of the trees. “Aravis! Aravis!” Two year old Jill couldn’t have stopped chasing the sound if she tried. To Jill’s left she could see a lamp post; ancient and covered in vines, the light barely flickering. Tears were streaming down Jill’s face as she tried futily to grab the arm of her two year old self. She couldn’t stop what was happening. Different voices called for the little girl from the other side of the trees, kinder, familiar voices. But it was too late for her parents to find her. The branches of the trees softened and became fur coats. Jill found herself colliding with a door of wood. She tried the handle, but couldn’t open it. She whirled around to find her way back to her parents, but she was trapped on all sides by wooden walls. The walls were suddenly closing in on her – where was her two year old self? The walls were inching closer, closer, closer . . . Jill hunched down into a ball and covered her ears with her hands. She was going to suffocate . . ._

In the present, Jill sat up with a start, breathing heavily. She looked around the room, slightly embarrassed at the crowd surrounding her. She lifted a shaking hand to her wet cheek.

              “Did – did you all see that?”

              Everyone nodded in the affirmative, speechless. There were so many things that could be said. The White Witch had lured her away from her parents. She was, indeed, from Narnia. She really had fallen through a magical wardrobe into this land. But Henry voiced the one thing above all others that had Jill’s mind reeling.

              “You’re a princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Another early post! Some things have come up that made posting today a better option than posting tomorrow. I hope it's a pleasant change :)  
> * I know there was very little CS in this chapter, but writing Henry and Jill has been so much more fun than I had anticipated. I hope you like Jill. Fleshing out her character has been fun, since she's my own creation. The direction she's gone in has surprised me, but I'm really liking her. I hope you all do, too! She's actually a combination of two characters from the Narnia books (with my own spin). If you've read the whole series, you probably picked up on that. Any guesses on who her parents are?  
> * Just to be clear, there was nothing slutty about Jill's shirt. Regina was over-reacting.  
> * Up next, things about Jill become clearer. And more CS (maybe some more alone time?), because . . . well because :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * It's funny how just when I promise all of you updates on certain days, life decides to get crazy! It's ten minutes to midnight on Thursday, and I'm finally getting this posted.  
> * You may have already noticed that I am exclusively using Snow and no Mary Margaret. This is based on Snow's declaration in the episode Labor of Love that she didn't want to be Mary Margaret anymore.  
> * Thank you to Natasha_Rhiannon whose comment inspired a scene in this chapter. I hope you like how it turned out!  
> * Those of you who have been following this story since the beginning may have noticed I have re-written the summary for the fourth time. I felt the summary didn't really convey fully what the story was about. This is also one of my least popular fics , and I guess I keep hoping a better summary will change that :) To all those loyally following this story: I can't thank you enough!

              A heavy silence fell over the room until Snow spoke.

              “Of course! I don’t know why I didn’t think of it sooner!” Snow sat down next to Jill on the couch, putting her arm around her in a comforting, motherly gesture. “Jill, you’re not just any princess. You’re Princess Avaris, crown princess of Telmar.”

              Jill glanced around the room, confusion etched on her face. “But I thought I was from Narnia?”

              Killian, who had sailed to every kingdom in the realm, explained, “Telmar is Narnia’s closest neighbor. Because they cooperated with the White Witch during her reign, there was always animosity between the two kingdoms. Never outright war, just constant tension. Until King Caspian the Ninth was assassinated by his brother, Miraz.”

              “Seriously?” groaned Emma. “Caspian? Miraz?”

              Killian scoffed with a trace of humor, “I don’t know why these things continue to surprise you, love.”

              Snow smiled at Jill and squeezed her shoulder. “Prince Caspian the tenth – your father – fled, fearing for his life. He ended up hiding out in Narnia until he was discovered by your mother, Queen Susan the Gentle.”

              David snorted. “The gentle? She shot Caspian with one of her famous arrows!”

              Snow gave her husband a withering look. “ _Accidentally_.”

              “Oh, like how you accidentally hit me in the head with that jewelry box?”

              Killian grinned, “Or how Emma accidentally held a dagger to my throat?”

              Jill raised an eyebrow. “Is this how romance always begins in the Enchanted Forest?”

              “ _Anyway_ ,” Snow continued, rolling her eyes at the men, “Queen Susan convinced her siblings to help Caspian take back his throne. Along the way, Susan and Caspian fell in love. After defeating Miraz they wed, uniting their kingdoms and ushering in peace.”

              “But in Jill’s memory, she saw the lamp post. Isn’t that in Narnia?” asked Emma.

              “During our year in the Enchanted Forest after Pan’s curse, your mother and I visited King Caspian and Queen Susan to seek their aid with Zelena,” David explained. “They already had their hands full dealing with the White Witch. They told us the story of their missing daughter in hopes we may have seen her in the Land without Magic. Jill, you and your parents were visiting Narnia for your mother’s birthday when you disappeared. Your mother knew the wardrobe that brought her and her siblings to Narnia was somewhere near that magical lamp post. They searched every inch of the forest but couldn’t find it.”

              “But still assumed it brought me to this land,” Jill finished for him.

              “And it was the doing of the White Witch,” Regina crossed her arms and furrowed her brow. “But why? And why is she now in Storybrooke?”

              “What I want to know is,” Killian said, a dangerous glint in his eyes, “what the hell does she want with my daughter?”

                            ***********************************************************

              Jill wandered about the room she would be staying in – Henry’s room. She hadn’t stayed anywhere this nice and homey since her parents passed away. Jill could tell Henry’s parents had left the room relatively untouched even though he was away at college. Jill smiled as she looked at a photograph of a ten year old Henry grinning broadly as he shared a plate of onion rings outside of Granny’s with Emma. It sat framed on his nightstand. Taped to his mirror were pictures of Henry with school friends, with Killian behind the wheel of the Jolly Roger, trick-or-treating with Elsa, and holding a newborn Liam. On the dresser was another framed photo in black and white; a silly selfie of Henry, Emma, and Killian. Jill ran her thumb across Henry’s sweet, twelve year old face.

              In the center of Henry’s dresser was a long, rectangular wooden case. Jill’s breath caught in her throat; could it be? She opened the velvet lined case, and there inside was the author’s quill. Jill lifted it out, gently and reverently.

              “It’s not as impressive as Dad’s hook, is it?”

              Jill jumped a foot in the air and screamed. She whirled towards Henry’s voice, dropping the quill in the process. Jill put a hand to her beating heart.

              “Don’t DO that!” she scolded as she dropped to the floor to retrieve the pen.

              Henry chuckled. “Well at least now I know not to sneak up on you. But in my defense, the door was open, and this _is_ my room.”

              Jill flushed crimson as she straightened, glancing over Henry’s shoulder at the partially open door. “Your brother and sister are already in bed!” she exclaimed, clamping her hand over her mouth.

              Henry waved off her concern. “They can both sleep through anything. My sister was born in the middle of a battle, you know.”

              Jill nodded sheepishly. “Right. That was in the book.” She looked down at the quill that sat in the palm of her hand. “This was in the book, too. The quill you used to save everyone from the author’s alternate reality.”

              “Oh, I don’t know,” Henry replied nervously, shrugging one shoulder. “I wouldn’t say I ‘saved’ anyone.”

              Jill cocked her head to the side, smiling up at him. “I bet Killian would use that word. After all, he would be dead if not for you.”

              Henry narrowed his eyes at Jill. He thought back to Amber at the dorms and suddenly had an uncomfortable thought. Trying to sound nonchalant, he commented to Jill, “So . . . you seemed pretty impressed with my step-dad.”

              Jill shrugged as she turned to set the quill back in its case. “Well, sure, he’s Captain Hook.”

              “Yeah,” Henry conceded, “and he’s great in a sword fight.”

              A knowing, secretive smile spread slowly across Jill’s face as she slowly closed the lid of the wooden case. “Oh . . . I don’t know.” She turned to Henry, a slight smirk on her face, her eyes intent on his under fluttering lashes. “You know what they say . . . the pen is mightier than the sword.”

              Henry swallowed hard. It suddenly felt very warm in the room. He was speechless as he watched Jill gather her toiletries and head for the bathroom.

              “Good night, Henry,” she said as she brushed past him.

              She was already across the hall closing the bathroom door before Henry found his voice.

              “Goodnight. . . Princess.”

                            ***********************************************************

              The following afternoon, Emma was surprised to find a pirate in her living room. Well, _everyday_ she came home to a pirate in her living room, but he wasn’t normally dressed in his old pirate leathers and long duster. Emma raised an eyebrow at her husband as she walked through the door.

              “Okaaaay . . . is this because Jill was so excited about meeting _Captain Hook_?”

              “No,” Killian answered swaggering towards her, “this is because of your reaction to my hook the other night.”

              He reached out with his hook to brush Emma’s hair off her shoulder, and a shiver went involuntarily down her spine. “You were supposed to pick up Liam from daycare.”

              “Your mother called and offered to do it,” Killian answered off-handedly, far more interested in running his hand up and down Emma’s arm.

              Another shiver. Emma tried not to show how he was affecting her. “She offered?”

              Killian grinned, having noted the hitch in Emma’s voice, “Aye. She knew how clingy Liam’s been and thought you could use a break.”

              Killian leaned in to capture her lips, but Emma leaned away. “What about Jill?”

              Killian sighed and took a step back. “Henry came by to take her on a tour of Storybrooke. Based on the way they were looking at each other, I’d say they’ll be gone a while.”

              A smile slowly filled Emma’s face. “So until Elsa finishes lessons with Regina, we have the house to ourselves.”

              Killian waggled his eyebrows at her. “Aye.”

              Emma laughed. “And you assumed _this_ is how I would want to spend that quiet time?”

              “I didn’t assume, love, I had hope – and confidence.”

              Emma rolled her eyes. “Or cockiness.”

Emma’s eyes roamed over the length of him. He _did_ look good, and she knew from previous experience how laborious it was to get those clothes off him (which honestly was part of their appeal). She stepped close to him, pressing her forehead against his and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Well then, Captain, what are you waiting for? A written invitation?”

The words were barely out of Emma’s mouth before Killian hoisted her up, tossing her over his shoulder. She squealed and then giggled as Killian took the stairs two at a time.

Later, Emma reveled in the feel of Killian’s bare chest pressed against her bare back, his arm wrapped her. She rubbed her thumb absentmindedly over the end of his stump as Killian nuzzled his face into her neck.

“What’s the matter, Emma?” he mumbled against her skin. “Something’s bothering you, I can tell.”

Emma sighed and turned in his embrace so she was facing him. “ _Everything_ is bothering me. There’s a witch out there who hasn’t made her next move yet, and I have no idea why. I promised to help Jill, but I’m not sure I can deliver. And then there’s Elsa . . .”

Emma trailed off, placing both palms on Killian’s chest. Killian pulled her tighter against him, placing a kiss to the top of her head. “I can’t deny worrying over our little girl myself. But we’ve conquered villains before, love. We’ll do it again.”

Emma pulled back so she could look into Killian’s eyes. “Remember what Jafar said? About saviors not getting happy endings?”

Killian leaned forward to kiss the furrow in Emma’s brow. Pressing his forehead to hers, he said, “But we refused to accept that, remember? We decided no one gets to determine our fate but us. We’ve always pushed back and said no when life tries to ruin our future.” He gave her his charming, cocky grin. “Even Zeus says so.”

“And we _have_ enjoyed our happy ending – for five, wonderful peaceful years. What if that was too much to expect? What if -“

Killian cut her off, “No, Emma, not this again.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know, that thing where you’re always waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

Emma sat up suddenly, fisting the sheets at her chest in both hands. “But the shoe always _does_ drop, for me anyway. And I know you say we always succeed in the end, but it’s not just about us anymore. Elsa and Liam . . . “ Emma shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes. “If we lost them, I couldn’t survive it, Killian. I couldn’t.”

Killian cupped Emma’s cheek with his good hand, “Who says we’re going to lose them?”

Emma leaned into Killian’s touch, a tear escaping and falling down her cheek. Killian caught it with the pad of his thumb. “My parents lost me. Jill’s parents lost her. Is it only a matter of time before we lose our children, too?”

“Emma,” Killian answered, thumbing her chin so she would look at him, “you already lost Henry, remember.”

Emma shook her head, “I chose to give him up.”

Killian cocked his head. “But did you really?” He smiled softly at Emma’s confused expression. “You gave Henry up for the same reasons your parents put you in that wardrobe. Not because you didn’t want him, but because you felt you had no other choice.”

Killian pulled Emma back down to the bed, wrapping his arms around her again. Emma shifted, laying her head against his chest. Killian spoke again as he ran his fingers through her hair. “You’ve suffered enough loss, my love. You’ve paid your dues, we both have. I refuse to believe that the fates would be that cruel.”

Killian brushed Emma’s hair back to expose the bare skin of her shoulder blade. He began to gently massage the tension away, and Emma melted further into his embrace, her eyelids fluttering. When Killian spoke again, there was steely determination in his voice, “This is our home, love. I will fight to defend it.”

Emma felt the tension evaporate, and was suddenly incredibly tired. “We should get up and get dressed,” she mumbled half-heartedly. “Henry and Jill will be back soon, and I have to go pick up Elsa.”

“I asked Henry to pick her up, and we both know she’ll talk him into buying her ice cream. We’ve got until 4:30 at least.” Killian kissed her bare shoulder. “Sleep Emma, I’m right here.”

Emma let sleep overcome her with thoughts of home, and family, and the comforting knowledge that Killian would always be there.

              ************** ***************************************

“Wow!” Jill exclaimed in awe as she took in the sight of the Jolly Roger. “I thought all pirate ships were dirty and grimy, but this thing absolutely sparkles!”

“Dad takes pride in keeping the Jolly in pristine condition,” he grinned at Jill, “and don’t let him hear you call her a _thing_.”

“Right, I’ll remember that,” Jill bit her lower lip and turned a pouty look towards Henry. “Could you take me on board?”

Henry groaned. The girl already knew how to play him! “Your little pout is hard to resist, I’ll admit. But you forget that my dad is _Captain Hook_. I would be in SO much trouble if I took you on board without him.”

Henry was worried Jill would increase the pouting and add a “please,” and was infinitely relieved when she didn’t. He would have caved. Jill walked over to a bench and took a seat. Henry exhaled in relief and sat down next to her. She looked out at the water, closing her eyes as a breeze ruffled the hair around her face. Henry couldn’t help but stare. When she opened her eyes and looked at him, he averted his gaze, pretending to study the horizon.

“Henry, can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

Jill blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “What was it like to learn the truth about who you were? I mean . . . was it overwhelming learning your grandparents were Snow White and Prince Charming? That makes you a prince, too, right? “

“I don’t know that I’ve ever thought of it that way. I mean, my dad wasn’t royalty. I’m not exactly sure how that sort of thing works. I mean, there are counts and dukes and stuff too, right?”

Jill laughed. “You’re asking the wrong person. And that’s my point.” Jill laced her hands together in her lap. “I’m not sure I want to find my parents anymore.”

Henry furrowed his brow, “Why not?”

Still studying her hands, Jill spoke softly, “Because I’m almost positive I’d disappoint them.”

“That’s crazy! “

“Is it?” When Jill looked up at Henry, tears were shining in her eyes. “I mean, look at me! I’m not exactly princess material.”

Without even thinking about what he was doing, Henry took Jill’s hands in his. “My mother isn’t your typical princess, either, but that didn’t matter to Grandma and Grandpa. They loved her and were proud of her just the way she was. Your parents will, too.”

“Then why didn’t they try to come for me?” A tear slid down Jill’s cheek, and Henry didn’t hesitate to wipe it away. “They knew I was in the land without magic. Killian found a way back here for your mom. Why didn’t my parents find a way for me?”

Henry smiled gently, running a strand of Jill’s soft brown hair through his fingers. “I don’t know why, Jill, but I’m sure there must be some explanation. Because that memory I saw in the dream catcher? I saw two parents who adored you.” Henry shrugged one shoulder, his grin deepening. “And why wouldn’t they? You’re amazing, Jill.”

Henry slid his hand down to cup Jill’s face, inching closer to her. Jill’s eyelids fluttered closed as she leaned into his palm. Taking that as permission to proceed, Henry covered her mouth with his. As the kiss deepened, Jill slid her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck. Henry pulled her closer. When they broke apart, Jill buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in. Henry cupped the back of her head, not wanting to ever let her go.

“Well, isn’t this quite the development?”

Henry and Jill both sprang to their feet at the sound of the voice behind them. Whirling around, they found themselves face to face with the White Witch. She gave them a sinister smile.

“The daughter of Queen Susan and Prince Caspian falling in love with the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming.” She clasped her hands below her chin in mock glee. “Positively sweet and adorable.”

Jill glared at the witch. “What do you want with me?”

The witch’s eyes widened. “Want you? Darling, I was trying to get rid of you. But since you’re so stubborn, I think now I’ll make you suffer. Tell me, how much do you care for this young man?”

Jill turned horrified eyes in Henry’s direction. Henry gave her an encouraging smile and reached for her hand. Jill turned back to face Jadis. Taking a deep breath, and lifting her chin, Jill told her, “Let’s go somewhere and talk, just us. You don’t have to touch Henry.”

Jadis smiled. “You’re right, I don’t have to touch him,” she turned and snapped her long, thin fingers. From behind a tall stack of crates stepped Mr. Hyde. “He will do it for me.”

Hyde moved with lightning speed and grabbed Henry, his face devoid of emotion. He yanked both Henry’s arms behind his back. Henry dropped to his knees, crying out in pain.

“No!” Jill cried.

The White Witch smiled. “Hyde has super-human strength, which comes in very handy. And because of this,” Jadis made a conjuring motion with her hand and an orb appeared in her palm, swirling with clouds of varying hues, “he has to do my bidding.”

“Please,” Jill begged, “don’t hurt him. What do you want me to do?”               “I want you to leave, that’s what! I needed you out of the way back in Narnia so I could search for the orb. I couldn’t have a product of true love running around potentially ruining my plans.”

Henry’s eyes widened. “Jill-“ he gasped out.

“Hyde,” Jadis commanded, “choke the life out of him, please.”

Hyde let go of Henry’s arms and grabbed Henry around the throat with one hand, lifting him off the ground. Henry clawed at Hyde’s hands with his fingernails, and kicked for purchase on the ground ineffectually. In spite of it all, Henry continued to try and gasp out words, “Jill – your parents – true love – “

Sobs came from Jill’s voice as she pleaded with the witch, “Please, let him go!”

Jadis smirked at Jill, then flicked a hand towards Hyde. “Actually, just go ahead and snap his neck.”

“NO!!!” Jill screamed rushing towards Henry and Hyde with her hands outstretched. Power pulsed outward, knocking both men to the ground. Hyde scrambled up like a man possessed, unable to do anything but obey his mistress. Not even sure why she did it, Jill flung her arm to the side. Another pulse of magic sent Hyde flying through the air, somersaulting head over feet and crashing into the stack of crates. He lay motionless on the ground.

Jill raced to Henry’s side, kneeling on the ground over him. When she saw that he was breathing, she flung herself onto his chest sobbing. When her tears were spent, she helped him sit up.

Henry smiled at her. “You’re the product of true love, Jill. You have magic!”

Jill looked down at her hands in awe, then laughed in delight and hugged Henry.

“Laugh now, little princess!” Jadis raged. Jill turned, shielding Henry with her hands outstretched. “You may have saved your lover boy, but all of Storybrooke will soon burn! No light magic on earth will be able to vanquish the army I will unleash from this orb!”

“We have an army of our own!” Henry yelled back. “Both my moms, my Aunt Zelena, and now Jill. Even my little sister. We’ll defeat you! Good always wins in the end!”

The White Witch threw her head back and laughed. “Your little sister? Your little sister sent me my army five years ago.”

And with another sinister laugh, the White Witch disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	18. Chapter 18

              Sometimes, sleep comes in fits and starts, your brain still partially active, your body tensed for action if necessary. Other times, sleep is bodily deep but fitful of mind, filled with the agonizing false consciousness of dreams – or, more normally, nightmares. For centuries, these were the only types of sleep ever experienced by Captain Hook. Until he won the heart of Emma Swan. First, thoughts of her brought him sweet relief in his dreams. Then, when the last vision of each day was her beside him or in his arms, he finally experienced the third type of sleep: deep, restful oblivion.

              The downside to such sleep was the difficulty of awakening from it. It was similar to pulling oneself slowly out of the depths of murky water. Killian was experiencing that now. He knew a cell phone was ringing somewhere. He was reaching for the sound, trying to awaken his mind. Finally, he forced his eyes open and reached out for the phone on the bedside table only to find himself completely entangled in Emma’s limbs and the sheets. He had meant to stay awake and watch over her, but being completely sated, he had succumbed to the tempting softness of his Swan’s embrace. Now he carefully extricated himself from Emma’s arms and legs, not wanting to wake her. The sheet was a different matter. He gave up trying to untwist it, straining and stretching until he was able to grasp the phone in his hand.

              “Hello?” Killian asked, voice scratchy from sleep. Upon hearing the frantic and frenzied words on the other end of the line, Killian sat up straight in bed. “Slow down, Henry. . . At the docks?”

              Emma sat up next to him, brow furrowed with concern. She mouthed _What is it?_ Killian held up one finger, silently asking her to wait a moment.

              “Where are you and Jill now? . . . Okay, we’ll be there as quickly as we can.”

              Emma was already up and getting dressed. Killian opened his mouth to explain, but Emma held up her hand. “Remember what I said about the other shoe?” She zipped up her jeans with unnecessary force. “Well, it’s dropping – isn’t it?”

                            ******************************************************

              Henry had the foresight to call Regina first, just in case Jadis had her sights once again on his little sister. Regina had transported herself and all three girls immediately to the mayor’s mansion, promptly covering the house with a protection spell. The adults were now all gathered in Regina’s parlor, along with Henry and Jill. The children were upstairs, distracted with _Mary Poppins_ (chosen by the adults specifically because it was so long).

              Henry and Jill had explained everything that had happened at the docks. Emma, Killian, and David had gone down to the docks already to collect Hyde, but he had disappeared. They all had to assume he was with Jadis again.

              “What did the White Witch mean when she said that my sister sent her an army?” asked Henry.

              “Unfortunately,” Emma sighed, “I think she was referring to the day Elsa was born. She sent Maleficent, Hyde, Nemo – all the villains who attacked us that day – through a portal.”

              “And let me guess,” Regina finished for her, “right into Jadis’ lap.”

              “I don’t like your tone, Regina,” Killian snapped. “She was just a baby.”

              “I’m not blaming her!” Regina snapped. She turned on Killian, one hand on her hip, jabbing the finger of her other hand in his face. “I love Elsa, too. I love all three of those little girls, actually.”

              It was quiet for a moment as Regina sucked in her breath. She tilted her head back, obviously trying to rein in her emotions. Being forthright with her feelings didn’t come naturally for Regina. When she spoke again, her voice was even again. “Which is why I believe in Elsa so strongly. That prophesy _is_ true, and she _can_ save us. If Elsa can open a portal –“

              “I wouldn’t try that,” Belle cut in. No one was surprised to see a book in Belle’s hand. “I’ve been doing more research on the orb, and I’ve figured out why the White Witch needed to become the Dark One.”

              Belle ducked her head and was quiet for a long moment. No one had to ask what was wrong. If Jadis was the Dark One, then Rumplestiltskin was dead, and regardless of how often he had lied to Belle and hurt her, she _had_ loved him once. He _was_ Colette’s father. Killian stepped forward and placed his hand gently on Belle’s shoulder. “Are you alright, love?”

              Belle sniffed, but gave Killian a smile. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

              Turning back to the book in her hand, Belle cleared her throat and explained, “Once she became the Dark One, Jadis could tether the orb to the dagger. That means two things. One, as Henry and Jill discovered, every villain she captured in that orb has to do her bidding. Second, it means no one can use the orb against her.”

              David groaned. “So we have an unstoppable army of villains led by the Dark One.”

              “And she’s already started releasing villains from the orb because she used Hyde to attack Henry,” added Zelena.

              “So why can’t we send the orb through a portal before she releases anyone else?” Regina asked, frustration lacing her voice.

              “For one because Killian and I won’t allow you to risk our daughter,” Emma snapped.

              Belle jumped in before an argument could start. “We can’t send the orb through a portal because it’s tethered to the darkness. Send it through a portal, and darkness spreads through all the realms.”

              “Untethered darkness?” Killian rolled his eyes. “We all know where that got us last time.”

              “Well, I refuse to believe that it’s hopeless,” Snow piped up. “There must be _some_ way to defeat the White Witch.”

              “Well,” Belle said tentatively, glancing towards Emma and Killian, “I did learn one other thing about the orb. There’s another prophesy – about its destruction. But I don’t know that Emma and Killian will like it.”

              “Just spit it out, bookworm,” Zelena demanded. “The Joneses will just have to suck it up. We’re running out of time.”

              Belle smiled apologetically at Emma and Killian then referred once again to her book. “Well, prophesy states that the offspring of villains will be the key to destroying the orb. Specifically, a trio of magical offspring called _The Sisters Three._ ”

              An argument immediately erupted in the room. Emma and Killian were still adamant that the children were too young and weren’t being given a choice. Regina and Zelena thought they were holding Elsa and the other girls back from their full potential. The Charmings were split – David wanting to protect his granddaughter and Snow arguing the prophesy was the hope they were looking for. Belle was hesitant about Colette’s timid personality, but wasn’t completely against the possibility. Even Henry and Jill disagreed. Henry didn’t want his little sister, his little aunt, or his little cousin in harm’s way. Jill thought the girls were stronger than anyone gave them credit for.

              Meanwhile, there were three little girls who were _not_ watching _Mary Poppins._ They were at the top of the staircase, eavesdropping on their parents’ conversation. Killian and Emma said the girls should be able to choose. And “the sisters three” _would_ choose. Whether their parents liked it or not.

                            *****************************************************

              Sneaking out of the house was relatively easy for the three girls since their parents were still hotly debating what to do next. Robin led the way, as usual, her flashlight bobbing along the path towards the treehouse Tinkerbell had built for them one Christmas. They climbed the rope ladder easily in the darkness, relying mostly on muscle memory. Once inside, Robin turned off the flashlight as Colette flicked on the Christmas tree lights strung around the room. The three girls gathered in a tight circle on the wooden floor.

              Robin tucked her wavy red hair behind her ears, immediately taking charge. “Here’s what we should do. We can’t send the orb away, which means there’s gonna be a huge battle with an army of villains.”

              “A huge battle?” squeaked Colette.

              “Cool!” exclaimed Elsa.

              Robin tilted her chin imperiously. “And what do kingdoms do when they know an army is on its way to attack the castle?”

              Colette narrowed her eyes. “But Storybrooke isn’t a kingdom, and we don’t have any castles.”

              Robin rolled her eyes. “You live above a library, Colette! I don’t mean _literally_.”

              Elsa put her hand on Colette’s shoulder. “She’s trying to say we need an army of our own . . . right?”

              Robin crossed her arms and nodded her head emphatically. “Exactly.”

              “Where are we gonna get an army?” Colette asked. She then suddenly turned pale, “We’re not gonna have to fight, are we?”

              Robin shrugged nonchalantly, “Maybe, but if the White Witch has a huge army of villains, then we need a huge army of heroes. Elsa, you’ve opened portals to send people _away_ to other realms. Do you think you could open a portal to _bring_ someone to our realm?”

              Elsa bit her lip, thinking. “I guess I could try, but I think it would be harder to do.”

              Colette grabbed Elsa’s hand and then Robin’s, “That’s why we’re going to help you . . . right, Robin?”               Robin grabbed Elsa’s other hand. “Exactly. So, who should we try to bring to Storybrooke first?”

              An excited grin filled Elsa’s face. “Oh, I know! Queen Elsa, who I was named after! I’ve always wanted to meet her.”

              Robin squeezed Elsa’s hand. “That’s perfect! She’s got very powerful magic! So, what do we do?”               Elsa scrunched up her face. “Well, usually I think of where I want to send the other person as I channel my magic. So, I guess this time we should think of Queen Elsa in Arendale and then imagine her here in Storybrooke.”

              “Then let’s do it!” Robin exclaimed.

              “Wait!” Colette spoke up. “Are you sure we should do this?”

              Robin rolled her eyes again. “Of course we should! Remember the prophesy your mom read? We’re the sister’s three! We can do it.”

              The girls kept their hands linked and closed their eyes. They each channeled their magic through their fingertips just as Regina had taught them. Their brows furrowed as they concentrated on Queen Elsa of Arendale. At first, it seemed as if nothing was happening. Then the tree house began to shake slightly. Crackles of energy sparked around the three girls, causing their hair to stand on end. Colette whimpered, and Robin shouted for her to hold on. Elsa began to scream as a whirlwind began to form in the center of their circle. The whirlwind strengthened in intensity, filled with purple smoke and flashes of lightning. It rose above their heads, widening as it did so. Suddenly, a rainbow explosion of power emanated from the swirls of clouds, knocking the three girls backwards.

              Robin was the first to sit up, rubbing at the top of her head and groaning. Her mouth fell agape at the sight before her. Colette gasped in surprise. A tall, elegant woman with a long white-blonde braid, wearing a shimmering blue gown stood before them. She turned in a circle, confusion on her face.

              Robin grinned broadly, “You’re Queen Elsa of Arendale, aren’t you?               Queen Elsa looked at her with raised eyebrows. “Yes, I am. Where am I?”               “Y-you’re in St-Storybrooke,” stuttered Colette.

              “I am?” Queen Elsa turned another circle, clearly still disoriented. “How did I get here?”

              “Elsa Jones brought you here,” Robin said, turning eagerly to her friend. She knew Elsa would be so excited to meet her namesake, especially since she got her new ice powers.

              But Elsa Jones was passed out on the floor of the treehouse, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * And so it begins - the gathering of a magical army of heroes. As you can see, bringing Queen Elsa through the portal took a toll on little Elsa, so in the next chapter the heroes will come up with a plan to better channel Elsa's unique ability. It will involve the return of a character we haven't seen since season 2. And obviously, the possibilities are vast for many, many more characters to reappear!  
> * To avoid confusion, the adult Elsa will always be referred to as Queen Elsa, and Emma and Killian's daughter as simply Elsa.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I apologize for not updating at all this week. To say I faced crisis after crisis would be an understatement. The biggest of which was my husband spending several days in the hospital. The words "cancer" and "tumor" were mentioned, but thankfully he does NOT have cancer. However, he was diagnosed with a chronic illness that has turned our lives upside down. As you can imagine, updating this fic was the last thing on my mind.  
> * Having said all that, writing is cathartic, so working on this story has been a nice escape. But completing this chapter has been long and difficult. My head is all over the place, so I hope this chapter is not too disjointed.  
> * Someone mentioned in the comments (I can't remember who, and I'm not motivated to go check -forgive me!) that they wanted Killian's mother to somehow communicate with he and Emma. That inspired a tiny portion of this chapter, so thank you for that idea!  
> * As you may have noticed, this fic will be 23 chapters total. Yay! :)

              Queen Elsa fell to her knees beside the prone form of the little girl. She leaned over her and brushed the dark hair from her face. The little girl’s eyelids were fluttering as if she were dreaming, and a sheen of sweat glistened on her forehead. So, obviously, she was breathing. Queen Elsa gathered the little girl in her arms, unsure what to do next.

              Suddenly, the child’s eyes flew open. Smiling, she asked, “Queen Elsa?”

              “Yes,” the queen answered, exhaling in relief. She looked into the child’s bright blue eyes; there was something familiar about them. She also took in the dark hair and the dusting of freckles across the little girl’s nose. “Did they say your name is Elsa _Jones_?”

              Elsa nodded eagerly. “Yes, and I’ve wanted to meet you my whole life!”

              Queen Elsa eased the little girl off her lap and shifted so she was kneeling in front of her. “And . . . your father wouldn’t happen to be - Killian Jones?”

              “Of course! And my mom is Emma Jones – or Emma Swan the last time you saw her.”

              “Well,” Queen Elsa mused with a grin, eyes sparkling, “I can’t say that I’m surprised. I was there when your father picked your mother up for their first date, you know.”

              “Yeah, I’ve heard that story like a thousand times.”

              Queen Elsa chuckled at this little girl who clearly had her father’s sass. She looked into Elsa’s eyes with unbelieving wonder. “And they named you after me?”

              Elsa nodded vigorously. “Uh-huh. Mommy says you were like a sister, and Daddy said you were a great friend.”

              The queen ducked her head, brushing at a tear. She looked back up at Elsa, and asked with a tentative smile, “Can – can I give you a hug?”

              Elsa didn’t answer; instead she simply threw her arms around the queen’s neck. When she pulled back, she grinned at her namesake. “And guess what? I have ice magic, just like you!”

              Suddenly, from the woods below came cries of “Elsa!” “Robin!” and “Colette!” Robin groaned, “Speaking of parents!”

              “Oh no!” Colette trembled. “We’re gonna be in _so_ much trouble!”

              “Wait a second,” Queen Elsa asked as she stood quickly to her feet, “your parents didn’t know you were bringing me here?”

              Elsa simply shrugged under the queen’s gaze, flashing her that trademark Jones’ cocky grin, “You know who my parents are, right?”

              Queen Elsa shook her head with a smile, thinking back to when Hook took her in the exact _opposite_ direction from where Emma told him to go. It looked as if Killian Jones was getting a taste of his own medicine.

              “Girls! What in the world are you doing up there!” came a voice from the bottom of the treehouse ladder. Soon, a blonde head appeared at the top of the ladder. “Elsa Elizabeth Jones, this has got to stop! Your Daddy and I – “ Emma stopped suddenly when she saw the blonde woman clad in blue.

              Queen Elsa was the first to speak. “Emma!” she exclaimed, running to her and enveloping her in a hug.”

              “I – I’m speechless,” Emma laughed as she pulled back. “It’s so wonderful to see you, Elsa! How did you get here?”

              “Well,” the queen smiled, looking down at the little girl beside her, “your daughter brought me here. Though I don’t know how.”               “Bloody hell, girls,” Killian muttered as he too climbed inside the tree house. “I am 300 years old and have been to hell itself, but you three are gonna be the death of me! If I have to –“

              Queen Elsa laughed at her friend’s slack-jawed expression. “It’s so good to see you, Hook! I _am_ sorry, by the way, for shrinking your ship and putting it in a bottle. Although, considering the fact you named your daughter after me, you can’t be _too_ angry.”

              Killian recovered his shock and flashed his old friend his signature grin, “No harm done, love. I was actually quite impressed that you graduated from ice walls to more interesting forms of magic.” He then strode forward and enveloped the queen in a hug.

              “I’ve been quite impressed with your daughter, Hook, and I’ve known her less than ten minutes.”

              Killian turned with raised eyebrows to his little girl. “ _You_ brought her here, Elsa?”

              “With our help!” piped up Robin.

              “Do they really need to know that?” hissed Colette.

              “Yes, we do need to know” came Belle’s voice, who was now entering the tree house. Belle gave her daughter a stern look before greeting her old friend. “Elsa! How are you? How is Anna?”

              Queen Elsa smiled broadly at the mention of her sister. “She’s wonderful – busy. She and Kristoff have FOUR boys. Rambunctious ones, of course. Seems our family had been nothing but girls for far too long.”

              “Well, they didn’t waste any time,” Killian quipped, earning a slap to the chest from Emma.

              Queen Elsa suddenly spun, shooting a blast of ice magic at the top of the ladder. Zelena deflected it with her own magic as she stepped into the room. “What the bloody hell is going on!” the red head screeched. “Robin, what kind of a mess have you gotten into this time?”

              Emma stepped forward and put a hand to Queen Elsa’s shoulder, “It’s okay, she’s a friend.”

              “A friend?” Queen Elsa asked in confusion, still not lowering her hands. “I’ve heard tales of her back home. She’s the Wicked Witch, from Oz.”

              “But here in Storybrooke, she’s changed her ways,” Emma explained. “Our daughters are friends.”

              Queen Elsa tentatively lowered her hands. “Okay, but I still sense dark magic somewhere close by. I have a feeling your daughter didn’t bring me here merely for a visit.”

              “The White Witch has an army, so we figured we need one, too,” Robin explained. “So we helped Elsa open a portal. We can bring all kinds of magical heroes to Storybrooke!”

              “I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Zelena said, crossing her arms and smirking with pride down at her daughter, “I should be furious. But you actually got it to work! I’m impressed.”

              Robin grinned back then rubbed her hands together enthusiastically. “So who are we gonna open a portal for next?”

              “Wait just a minute,” Queen Elsa cautioned with raised hands, “Elsa passed out after bringing me here.”

              “You passed out?” Emma asked, kneeling down next to her daughter and brushing her hair out of her face. “Are you okay?”

              “I’m fine, Mommy, I swear!” answered Elsa, pushing her mother’s hand away. “I can do this –“

              “No,” Killian cut her off, “it’s too dangerous.”

              Elsa turned towards her father, stomping her foot in frustration. “Quit making decisions for me! I have magic, and I want to use it. I can help my family. I’m _meant_ too! Please!”

              Emma bit her lower lip and glanced up at Killian. “Honey,” she said gently, “have you overheard something? Do you think you have to do this? Because you don’t –“

              “Yes, I have to do it, Mommy! I’ve seen it in my dreams. I want to do it!”

              Killian knelt down next to Emma. “But you could get hurt . . .”

              “No, Daddy, I won’t! Not if I do what the lady told me to do.”

              Killian narrowed his eyes in confusion. “What lady, Elsa?”

              “The lady I saw just now when I passed out. She said to tell you Liam is with her now. And there are lots of forget-me-nots. Just like the ones you used to bring her. When she saw me, she hugged me and said I looked just like you, Daddy.”

              Killian swallowed hard, tears filling his eyes. Emma gasped.

              Elsa turned to her mother. “She said to tell you, Mommy, that Daddy was right. She’s always liked you.”

              Emma’s eyes filled with tears now. Her voice thick, she asked, “Elsa, what did . . . the lady . . . what did she tell you to do?”

              “She said to use the hats.”

                            ******************************************************

              “So let me get this straight. This man has been, for all intents and purposes, a bizarre recluse. Not only that, he once drugged you and kidnapped you? And I’m standing on his front porch with you and our daughter, about to ring his doorbell, because . . .?”

              The look Emma gave Killian was similar to the one she had given him before climbing the beanstalk. The man could be entirely too dramatic sometimes.

              “Because of the hats, Daddy!” Elsa answered his rhetorical question.

              “Oh, of course, the hats,” Killian rubbed his forehead wearily for a moment. Then he looked up at the group gathered on the front porch of Jefferson’s mansion.

              “Don’t look at us, pirate,” Regina said. “We’re just following the instructions your mother apparently gave to your daughter.”

Regina’s eyebrows lifted clear to her hairline. Emma couldn’t help but think that if Regina found this entire situation odd, then her life had really turned supper crazy. Killian’s long dead mother was communicating with their daughter in dreams? Why couldn’t her kids have grandparents who lived in a tacky condo in Florida like normal children?

Emma sighed and cut off further debate by reaching over to push the doorbell. Emma placed herself slightly in front of Killian and Elsa, but just before the door creaked open, Elsa ducked under her arm. Jefferson narrowed his eyes as he took in the group gathered at his front door: herself, Elsa, Killian, Regina, Zelena, Robin, Belle, Colette, Queen Elsa, Henry, and Jill. Snow and David had stayed behind with the other kids, but it was still a big group. Emma suddenly wondered if maybe she and Elsa should have come alone. As if Killian would have been okay with that.

There was a silence that seemed incredibly long, but probably lasted less than a minute. Jefferson finally spoke, “The town lynch mob come to haul Boo Radley away?”

              Placing her hands protectively on Elsa’s shoulders, Emma tilted her chin and spoke with authority and confidence that she didn’t necessarily feel. “We’re here because my daughter thinks she can get your hat to work.”

Jefferson chuckled dryly. “My hat? You mean the one your lug of a father jumped on top of and completely destroyed? I don’t have my hat anymore.” And with that, he began to shut the door.

“Not that hat!” Elsa called out.

Jefferson stopped and opened the door only wide enough for his face to peer down at the smiling five year old girl. “Then what hat do you plan on making work, kid?” he snapped.

Elsa was unfazed by the Mad Hatter’s gruff demeanor. She placed her little hands on her hips, smiled smugly, and answered, “All of them.”

              ********************************************************

The room they were all crowded into hadn’t changed since the last terrifying night Emma had spent here. The room was still lined with shelf after shelf of hats. Emma thought with a smile what a different person she had been so long ago. That Emma could never have conceived of the life that lay ahead for her. She had never been so glad to be so wrong.

Jefferson snatched a random hat from a shelf and tossed it onto the table in front of Elsa. “You’re here to make my hats work, kid?” He gestured to the group crowded into the small room. “Then what’s with the entourage?”

Elsa glanced around at her friends and family. “Well, most of them are my team. They’re all girls with magic, like me. Daddy and Henry are here to look out for me, mostly, and Belle is Colette’s mom.”

“What do you mean, we’re your team?” asked Emma.

“The only way we got Queen Elsa here was because Robin and Colette joined their magic with mine. I can make one hat work. But we’ll need lots of hats. You’ll all have to help me.”

“But that’s not how the hat works,” Regina argued. “It sends you to a hall of doors, and then you choose which realm. And the same number who go in have to come out.”

“Nuh-huh, not these hats,” Elsa explained, picking up the hat Jefferson had placed before her. She smiled as she gazed at it. “These hats will be special. I’ll put my dreams into them.”

Elsa set the hat down on the table. “I need someone to spin it, please.”

Jefferson reached forward, set both his hands beneath the brim, and gave it a good spin, just like the old days. Elsa closed her eyes, and reached her hands forward. Her magic shot forward, enveloping the hat in a bright glow of magic. The hat began to widen, a bright glow shining forth from the opening. The table beneath the hat shook and rattled violently. Elsa concentrated harder and sent the hat rising into the air. The hat shifted onto its side, widening even more. The opening of the hat was now a swirling, golden vortex of color. Suddenly, a figure came flying out of the opening, landing with a thump on the floor. Elsa gasped and lowered her trembling arms. The hat fell to the tabletop, slowing to a wobbly spin. It was no longer an ordinary, black top hat. It was now a velvet green covered in gold runic symbols.

The figure on the floor was wearing a green cloak the same shade as the hat. The person groaned, rising slowly on her knees and elbows. Those gathered in the room could now see a bow and quiver of arrows underneath the cloak, and wild red hair flowing down the woman’s back.

“Awesome!” Robin squealed. “It’s Merida!”

“Oh my,” Merida groaned as she turned and looked over the group. “Donna’ tell me I be back in Storybrooke.”

“You are,” Emma said, stepping tentatively forward, wincing as she saw Merida flinch, “but we don’t mean you any harm. And I promise, we’ll explain everything in a minute. But first, I need to talk to my daughter.”

Emma turned to Elsa, grinning with pride from ear to ear. Elsa beamed back. “Nice work, kid. Ready to do that again?”


	20. Chapter 20

              Emma sat next to Killian, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. She absentmindedly stroked his hook as she watched their daughter. Elsa grinned broadly as she placed another activated hat with the row of other ones. This hat was ice blue with yellow crocuses; a portal to Arendale. Queen Elsa, who had joined her magic with the little girl’s to make the hat work, talked animatedly to the child as she admired the hat’s detailing. No one for their army had come through this particular hat; this one was so Queen Elsa had a way home.

              The hats lining Jefferson’s walls were a kaleidoscope of color and design. A funky purple hat with mushrooms for Wonderland, a bright emerald green hat with a golden brim for Oz, a sparkling silver hat decorated with middlemist roses for Camelot, and so many more. Downstairs with Belle, Henry, and Merida were the members of their unique little army filled with werewolves led by Ruby, merry men led by Little John, the knights of Camelot led by Lancelot, and so many other magical creatures that Emma’s head was spinning.

              Jefferson’s gruffness towards Elsa had apparently been all a smokescreen because ever since she made the first hat work, the two had become fast friends. Jefferson was absolutely in his element, slapping his hand on the table and whooping in excitement. When they succeeded in bringing all the Merry Men through a hat at once (which had taken the combined magic of Elsa plus the Mills sisters), he had scooped Elsa up in his arms and spun around the room with her. Jefferson had been grabbing fistfuls of his hair so often in excitement, it stood out crazily on his head making him look every bit the Mad Hatter. Grace, Jefferson’s daughter, had stopped by late into the night with coffee and donuts. She and Jill were now chatting and laughing in the corner. There was a feeling in the room that was contagious. Thanks to her mother, Emma knew what to call it. Hope.

              “Our daughter is amazing, Killian,” Emma whispered, placing a tiny kiss on his shoulder.

              “Aye, she is,” Killian replied, his eyes sparkling with pride as he watched her.

              Emma’s gaze shifted back to Elsa. She was visibly tired; her shoulders sagged a bit, her eyes were red and dark rimmed, and her arms trembled slightly. But the grin that wreathed her face and the enthusiasm in her voice kept everyone going.

              Emma sighed. “We were wrong to hold her back.”

              Killian hung his head and nodded. “I know, love. I was so afraid of taking away her choice, that I did that very thing.”

              Emma let go of Killian’s hook and rubbed her hand gently up and down his arm. “It wasn’t just you. I was afraid, too. I didn’t want Elsa to have an unfair burden placed on her shoulders. I projected my own hurts onto her.” Emma shook her head. “But she isn’t me. She’s stronger. She’s been fighting to be the person she’s destined to be, and I was too blind to see it.”

              “You know why she’s stronger, don’t you?”

              Killian and Emma turned at the sound of the familiar voice at their side. Snow smiled down at them, a wide-eyed Liam in her arms. David stood behind her. Emma turned in surprise to see sunshine pouring through the window.

              “Mom! It’s morning already?”

              “Yes,” Snow nodded, a sheen of tears in her eyes, “but don’t change the subject. Elsa could handle this burden because she’s been loved so well. By both of you.”

              Emma stood and faced her mother. Liam immediately wriggled and reached for his mother. Emma took him, but never broke eye contact with Snow. “You’ve loved me well, too, Mom.” She glanced at David. “Both of you have.”

              “We’ve tried, Emma,” David said, putting a hand on Snow’s shoulder. “But we weren’t there for you when you were Elsa’s age. Elsa has had the support of her parents, and the support of a multitude of extended family since the day she was born. Neither of you have to worry about your kids battling the same demons you had to. They’re safe and secure.”

              Emma looked down at her feet for a moment and took a deep breath. She looked up into her parents’ eyes. “Mom, Dad, I’ve been thinking a lot lately about the day I was born. I think about it and I think of the day Elsa was born. What if the only way we could have ensured Elsa’s safety was to send her away? It would have broken my heart, but I would have done it.” She glanced over at her husband. “Killian helped me see that I didn’t give Henry away because I didn’t love him or didn’t want him. I gave him up for adoption because it was the loving thing to do. That’s what the two of you were doing when you put me in that wardrobe. I finally understand that.”

              Tears were now streaming down Snow’s face. Even David’s eyes were beginning to brim over. Emma handed Liam to his father and then enveloped both her parents in a hug. Her own eyes spilled over when her father cupped the back of her head with his hand. The now familiar gesture had always been a taste of what she could have had. But today, it was also a reminder of what she _did_ have now.

              Emma pulled back, wiped her eyes, and said in her typical tough as nails voice, “We’ve got a plan to fight back and protect our home. And it feels damn good.”

              David grinned at his daughter. “That it does. And I must say, that’s quite an army assembled downstairs.”

              “Speaking of which,” Emma said, reverting to her duties as sheriff, “Mom and Dad, I need you to spread the word (quietly) that everyone needs to gather at town hall. We’ve got a battle to plan.”

                            *********************************************************

              Henry sat on the side of his baby sister’s bed and looked down at her sleeping form. Normally, he would chafe at having babysitting duty while battle plans were being drawn, but today he didn’t mind so much. He and Jill’s three charges were an important part of the upcoming battle: the sisters three. But more than that, he felt better seeing with his own eyes that his little sister was ok. Henry leaned over and brushed Elsa’s hair back from her forehead then leaned down to press a gentle kiss there. He remembered how afraid he had been the day she was born. He remembered how love for her swelled in his heart the first time he held her. His mom used to complain about how badly Henry spoiled her. He had wanted a sibling for so long, and once he had one, he was determined to be the coolest big brother in the world. That was why he had been so worried when he learned of what the White Witch had done to Elsa. And so guilty. He should have been there! Well, he was here now, and even though he didn’t have magic, he wasn’t going to let that witch hurt his sister again!

              Henry went downstairs to find Jill seated at the kitchen table, brow furrowed, hand out in front of her. She wriggled her fingers, and sparks sputtered in the palm of her hand, and then died out. Jill groaned in frustration. She glanced up when she heard Henry and quickly crossed her arms as if embarrassed that Henry had caught her practicing.

              “Are all the girls asleep?” Jill asked.

              “Yeah,” Henry sighed, collapsing onto the couch. “I put Robin in my room and Colette in my parents’. They both seemed a little wired, but when I peeked back into check a few minutes later, they were both already asleep. My sister, on the other hand, was asleep before I even laid her down.”

              Jill smiled. “I noticed.” She had also noticed what a sweet picture Henry and Elsa had made with her asleep on his shoulder. She’d never seen anyone look as handsome as Henry had in that moment.

              Henry shoved a pillow beneath his head and grumbled. “Do we get naps, too?”

              Jill suddenly had the most irresistible urge to curl up with Henry on that couch. But first of all, she worried that would be a little forward, and second, she needed to practice her magic before the big battle. She had used her magic easily to save Henry, but when it came time to help activate the hats, she had struggled. She only helped Elsa with one hat, and even then, she knew she had been little help. Jill grumbled and concentrated once again on the palm of her hand.

              Henry sat up and looked at Jill with concern. “What’s the matter?”

              “I’m what’s the matter!” Jill groaned. “You saw me at Jefferson’s mansion. I was barely any help to Elsa at all! She’s only five, but she’s ten times more powerful.”

              “You can’t compare yourself to Elsa. Her magic is . . . special.”

              “Even Robin and Colette are stronger than me!” Jill put her head in her hands in defeat.

              Henry rose from the coach, walked over to Jill, and pulled her to her feet. “Come on,” he said, “you need to rest.”

              “I can’t rest, Henry!” Jill protested. “The battle could come at any moment! I have to be ready!”

              Henry tugged her down onto the couch with him. “All the more reason to rest. You won’t do anyone any good if you pass out from exhaustion.”

              Jill sighed. The temptation of being held in Henry’s arms coupled with the complete fatigue she felt all the way to her bones made the couch impossible to resist. Henry shifted so that Jill was leaning back against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. It left her feeling completely relaxed, which surprised her. The passion she felt for Henry was so much more intense than anything she had ever experienced. She had expected her heart to beat out of her chest being this close to him, but instead she felt entirely safe and at peace.

              Henry, on the other hand, was suddenly second guessing this whole scenario. The feel of Jill leaning against him, the scent of her hair filling his nostrils, and the swell of her breasts so dangerously close to where his arms encircled her all sent his pulse racing. His parents had purposely bought a deep couch for cuddling, and while he didn’t want to think too hard about how his parents had taken advantage of that particular feature, it came to his rescue now. Henry shifted again so that he and Jill were lying side by side, Jill’s back to him. Ok, his heart was still pounding in his ribcage, but at least she was no longer flush against him. Jill reached around, grabbing his arm and pulling it around her. His arm accidentally grazed her breasts as she did so. Was she trying to kill him?

              Completely oblivious to the effect she was having on him, Jill spoke and said, “Let’s just talk about something else.”

              “Wait – what?” Henry stumbled over his words. Had he said that out loud? That she was trying to kill him?

              Jill rolled over so she was facing him. Henry swallowed hard. This was worse. He was inches from her almond eyes, rosy cheeks, and plump lips. “I mean, I don’t want to talk about the battle right now. I mean, there are so many things I want to know about you, Henry. What was it like growing up under the curse? Like, when did you realize everyone but you was frozen in time? Ohhh. . . and college! What’s it like at NYU? Henry? Henry, are you listening to me?”

              Henry shook his head as if to wake himself from a dream. He had to pull himself together. And, no, he wasn’t listening. Jill’s beauty had him hypnotized. But Killian always said that ladies like to be listened to. _Hang on their every word as if your life depended on it. And trust me, my lad, it often does._ Oh crap! What had Jill been saying? Well, he had learned more than a thing or two from his step-dad.

              Henry gave Jill what he hoped was his most charming smile. “I’m sorry, Jill. I was distracted by your beauty. What were you saying?”

              Jill smiled and a pink flush bloomed on her cheeks. She playfully pushed his shoulder. “Stop it, Henry, you’re making me blush.”

              Crisis averted! “It’s true.” Henry’s voice came out huskier than he intended.

              Jill bit her bottom lip, making Henry want to kiss her even more, then shook her head at him. “I said I want to talk about something else. Namely, you.”

              “Ok,” Henry began, propping his head on his hand, “You want to know something about me?”

              Jill mimicked his posture and nodded.

              “Well, for starters, I’m always right.”

              “Oh, is that so?” Jill giggled and rolled her eyes.

              “Mmhmm, like I was right about your parents.”

              Jill narrowed her eyes. “I thought we were talking about you.”

              “You need to talk about it, though. When those creatures came out of the Narnia hat –“

              Jill snorted with laughter then quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. “Jefferson screamed like a girl!”

              Henry grinned. Oh, how he loved her laugh! “I know!” A unicorn, a centaur, and a faun had come out of the hat. In that uncanny way of hers, Elsa had known and taken them outside for that particular hat.

              Henry gazed tenderly into Jill’s eyes before he added, “They bowed to you, Jill.”

              Jill squirmed a bit under Henry’s intense gaze. “I know. How did they even recognize me? They haven’t seen me since I was two.”

              “They recognized a princess when they saw one,” Henry answered softly, tracing the curve of Jill’s cheek with his fingertips. “And now you know why your parents never came for you.”

              Once the mystical creatures had risen from their bows to the lost crown princess of Telmar, daughter of Queen Susan the gentle of Narnia, they had informed Jill of a spell Jadis had cast over her parents. They were cursed to never leave the borders of Telmar or Narnia until their daughter found her way home. The creatures were overjoyed that they would not only have the honor of fighting alongside Princess Aravis, but would also be the brave heroes returning the princess to her home.

              “I guess when this is all over, you’ll be going home, then,” Henry whispered. If their faces hadn’t been mere inches apart, Jill never would have heard him.

              They gazed into one another’s eyes, unspoken questions hanging in the air between them. What about . . .? Do you . . .? How can . . . ? They had known each other for such a short amount of time, it seemed too soon to even fully formulate the questions, yet the essence of them tumbled around in both their hearts all the same. Unable to verbalize all the questions, they closed the inches between them instead.

              Henry cupped Jill’s cheek as he moved his lips over hers, angling his head to deepen the kiss. Jill’s lips parted beneath his, and their tongues danced, languidly at first. But then Jill rolled onto her back, and the kiss quickly escalated. They were both breathing heavily as Henry slid his hand down to Jill’s shoulder. He pulled away, knowing he needed to stop things now. Jill chased his lips, and he smiled and opened his eyes. Jill opened hers, too, and smiled back.

              “I think we need to slow –“ Henry started to say when a scream suddenly pierced the air. Jill’s eyes met his – terror in them to match his own. Henry jumped from the couch, hauling Jill up with him. Another scream. There was no denying it now. It was his little sister.

              Henry and Jill raced up the stairs as fast as they could and bolted down the hall to Elsa’s room. Lights flickered, snow flurries blew in the air, and there on the bed was little Elsa, thrashing and screaming. Jill pushed past Henry, and made it to the bed first. Her hand glowed with magic as she gently touched Elsa on the forehead. The child eased her thrashing, the screams stopped, and the room stopped pulsing with magic.

              Henry laid a hand on Jill’s shoulder. When she turned to look up at him, he smiled down at her and said, “I knew you could do it. When it counts, you’ll have all the power you need.”

              They turned their eyes to Elsa as she sat up, moaning. When her eyes opened to see Jill and her brother, she gasped and grabbed their hands, “Henry! You have to take me to town hall, right now!”

              Henry shook his head. “No way. You were up all last night. You need your rest.”

              “But Henry! The battle isn’t enough. I know what we have to do!”

              Elsa didn’t even wait for her brother’s response. She simply hopped out of bed and began putting on her shoes. Jill turned to Henry and grinned.

              “Good luck stopping her. She takes after –“

              Henry rolled his eyes. “My parents. I know.”

              “I was going to say her brother.”

                            ***********************************************************

              The meeting at town hall had devolved into a shouting match. Emma groaned and rubbed her forehead as Killian massaged her shoulder in a vain attempt at relieving her tension. Planning the battle itself had been fairly straight forward, but what to do with Jadis and the orb was another matter entirely. Every single realm was represented, and no one wanted the responsibility of getting rid of the weapon or imprisoning the new Dark One. Several thought Jadis should be sent right back to Narnia. The Narnians argued that their people had already shed enough blood to keep Jadis OUT of their affairs. (And Emma was still weirded out that she was carrying on a conversation with a faun named Mr. freakin’ Tumnus.) All the realms meant lots of opinions, too. Very few wanted to entrust the future of all the realms to three little girls, no matter what a prophecy may say about “the sisters three.”

              “Hey! Everybody be quiet! My sister’s got something to say!”

              Emma lifted her head quickly, surprised to hear Henry’s familiar voice at the back of the room. He strode through the crowd up to the dais at the front of the room where his parents and grandparents stood, Elsa at his side. Emma opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Henry cut her off with a raised hand.

              “Jill’s still at the house with the other girls, first of all, Mom. And second, Elsa was adamant about me bringing her. You know full well she would have just snuck out if I said no.”

              Emma glanced at Killian who simply grinned and raised his eyebrows. “The lad does have a point.”

              Emma suppressed a groan. She heard grumbling all around her, most of it about entrusting their lives to a little girl. But as she met her daughter’s determined gaze, there was no doubt in her mind that their lives _were_ in the hands of her five year old daughter. Emma put her hands on Elsa’s shoulders, smiled, and gave her an affirming nod. Emma then shared a look with her mother, unspoken understanding passing between them also. Snow gave a slight nod that reminded Emma that she was, indeed, a queen. What they needed right now was a hopeful, inspiring rallying cry from Snow White.

              “Yes, that’s right, my granddaughter has something to say,” Snow called out in a commanding voice, “and you all _will_ listen. She may be little, but she is smart, and fierce, and confident. She has powerful magic that can save us all, but not only that, it is her _destiny_ to do so. As I look around this room, I see it filled with people who succeeded against all odds, who kept going when those around them said it was impossible. So as my granddaughter speaks, remember that.”

              Snow shared a look with David, who then scooped up his granddaughter and stood her on top of a table so everyone could see and hear her. A hush had fallen over the room, and Emma wondered for a moment if Elsa would get nervous and clam up. She should have known better. When Elsa opened her mouth, equal parts confident, inspiring Grandma Snow and witty, dramatic Daddy Killian came flowing out.

              “I know it sounds crazy – I’m only five – but Grandpa says I’m five going on thirty. Whatever _that_ means.”

              A chuckle rippled around the room, and Elsa grinned. “See, when I was born, all thesevillains wanted me. I thinks its cause they knew I’d beat ‘em someday. Not that I’m trying to brag or anything, but I mean, I _do_ have awesome magic.”

              Aaaand . . .there was Killian Jones. The crowd laughed again. _She has them eating out of her hand_ , thought Emma.

              “I’ve had these dreams my whole life. See, my Daddy touched my forehead when I was a baby while I was using my magic. So I see all these things he’s seen. I’ve never left Storybrooke – well, except to visit Henry, and once we went to Disneyworld – anyway, my Daddy’s an awesome pirate, and he’s been _everywhere_. That’s what helped me open all the portals that brought you here. ‘Cuz I’ve seen all your lands in my dreams I share with my Daddy.” Elsa took a deep breath and glanced at Killian. “It’s also how I know where to send the orb. I don’t know what it’s called, but lots of portals are there, opening and closing all the time. And in the middle – is a big nothing. If you go there, you’ll be nothing, too.”

              Elsa exhaled a deep breath, clasped her hands, then spoke once more to the crowd in a confident voice. “That’s where we send the Dark One and the orb.”

              The room erupted suddenly into dozens of voices speaking at once. Snow waved her arms and shouted for order. Once everyone quieted, she turned to her son-in-law, “Killian, do you know what she’s talking about?”

              Killian cleared his throat, “Aye. It is called by different names in different realms. Charybdis, the devil’s triangle, the dragon’s sea -“

              “Wait!” Emma cut him off. “You’re not talking about the _Bermuda_ Triangle, are you?”

              “Precisely,” Killian answered with a wink. He knew the words that were on the tip of her tongue, but she bit them back. Like he had said, she shouldn’t be surprised anymore.

              Killian strode over to the map of Storybrooke that was laid out on one of the tables. He flipped it over and began to sketch a triangle. “These three points here are portals. They are continuously opening and closing, and one never knows what realm you’ll be spat out into.”

              “So why risk using it?” David asked

              “Well, very few do so on purpose, your highness.” Killian tilted his head and gave a cocky grin. “Though if you’re a talented captain, like meself, and you happen to be . . . on the run . . . any realm will do. If you catch my meaning.”

              Emma furrowed her brow. “But Elsa said something about . . . a big nothing?”

              Killian gestured once again to the drawing he had made. “Well, that’s what truly makes the devil’s triangle such a gamble. I can’t explain it, but in the middle is just . . . Nothing.”

              David tapped his fingers against his lips, then turned to his best friend. “I don’t mean this disrespectfully, Killian, but how do we know this “nothing” isn’t just a sailor’s legend?”

              “Because I’ve seen it.” David raised his eyebrows and Killian grinned. “I’m a hell of a captain.”

              Emma turned and scanned the crowd. “Jefferson, could you and Elsa make a hat for the . . . Bermuda Triangle?” Yeah, still weird.

              Jefferson nodded in the affirmative, looking absolutely ecstatic about the prospect.

              “Emma,” Regina cautioned, “even if Jefferson can make a hat, we’re talking about a place with LOTS of concentrated magic. Not to mention we have to land the White Witch and her orb smack in the center of it. It could be dangerous for Elsa.”

              Emma locked eyes with her daughter, then looked back at Regina. “Not if ALL of us join our magic with hers. Your team, right kiddo?”

              “Right.” Elsa smiled at her when she said it, but Emma noticed another look in her daughter’s eyes that she couldn’t quite place. Sadness? Understanding? Acceptance? Whatever it was, it held a wisdom beyond Elsa’s five years.

              Thankfully, everyone gathered in town hall were in agreement with Elsa’s plan. The battle lines were adjusted accordingly, and a plan was set in place.

              It wasn’t a defensive plan, either. It was time for Storybrooke to face this villain head on.

                            **********************************************************

              Elsa Jones lay on her side, clutching her Paschal toy to her chest. She tried to lay as still as possible and breathe evenly: in and out, in and out. You see, she was pretending to be asleep and her parents were really hard to trick.

              “Something else is going on that she isn’t telling us Killian, I can feel it.”

              Elsa’s Daddy ran his good hand over her hair. She tried to lay still, even though a curl tickled her cheek.

              “Do you think she’s afraid?”

              Elsa heard her mother sigh. “No, I don’t think so. The way she looked at me . . . it was so like the way you looked at me when –“ Her mother’s voice was wobbly now, like she was trying not to cry.

              “When I what, Emma?”

              “You told me it was ok, even though it wasn’t.”

              “Let’s not speak of that day, love. It was so long ago.”

              Elsa’s mother sniffled, “You’re right. I’m probably reading too much into things anyway.”

Her mother kissed her cheek, and Elsa let out the breath she had been holding as the door of her room closed behind her parents. She slipped from under the covers and tiptoed across the room. Elsa scrambled up the shelves of her bookcase (something she wasn’t supposed to do), and pulled down the heavy story book her parents had stored there. They told her she could ask any questions she wanted to, and that they would read parts of the book to her anytime she wanted. Elsa knew there were parts of it they didn’t think she was ready to read. And she was okay with that. She just had to check something, that was all.

Elsa settled on the floor with the book in her lap. She flipped past familiar pages quickly; she knew what she was looking for. Elsa stopped and gasped. There it was: the dark one’s dagger. But in this drawing, it said _Emma Swan_. Elsa flipped a few more pages until she once again found what she was looking for. This time, the drawing made a tear slip down her cheek and splash onto the page. She couldn’t look at it long before slamming the book shut. It was true then. She wasn’t upset that her parents hadn’t told her. She understood. In some ways, Elsa wished she hadn’t had the dream at all. The Nothing was bad enough; the Darkness was even worse.

Elsa struggled to climb the bookcase with the heavy leather volume under her arm, but she managed it. With the book safely hidden once again, Elsa slipped back into bed.

“I’ll finish it, Mommy and Daddy,” she whispered into the darkness.

             

 

             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * We're winding down to my imaginary Once series finale, so I had to tie up all loose ends with Emma and her parents :)  
> * I worked long and hard on the scene with Henry and Jill. Their relationship has to progress so that my ending makes sense, first of all. I was also trying to be realistic of what two teenagers would do alone on a couch, but unsure how people would take it because it's "little" Henry. I almost scrapped the whole scene, but after leaving it for 24 hours and coming back to it, I was still pleased with it. So, sorry if it's weird for anyone. I mean, he's nineteen in this fic, and it's not like it's smut!  
> * The Nothing is my little nod to The Neverending Story, for all you 80s babies (like me).  
> * Everyone does know what picture in the book upset little Elsa, right? It just didn't flow right to describe it in more detail, so I hope it was clear enough.  
> * I suddenly realized something ironic and funny: In an earlier chapter, I commented that I suck at writing battle scenes. Yet here I am, writing a multi-chapter fic called THE LAST BATTLE!!! Lol! So next chapter, I have the daunting task of writing the big battle scene. It's on!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I am SO sorry I did not update on Thursday. The reason is just plain old writer's block. This chapter was SO hard to write. I knew where I wanted the battle to go, obviously, since the whole thing is called The Last Battle. I even had a few images in my head of things I wanted to happen. But actually writing it? I can't tell you how hard it was. I sat staring at my computer - not an exaggeration - for at least 20 minutes straight. Then I started like three times, then deleted, then started over again. It was brutal. I also didn't want to just give you a chapter. This was THE chapter, and it had to be good. So I hope I succeeded.  
> * In my version of Captain Nemo, he and his crew are like Captain Barbosa and his crew in The Pirates of the Caribbean.  
> * Only two chapters left! Can you believe it? My plan is to post those on Tuesday and Thursday of this week.

              Storybrooke harbor was eerily quiet. Gentle waves lapped gently against the boats docked there as if even the wind and waves were holding their breath. Occasionally a board would creak or a gull would call, but mostly it was quiet. _The calm before the storm_ , Emma thought wryly, hating the cliché. Partly because it was accurate.

              Killian laid his hand atop hers where it rested on the railing of the Jolly Roger. She looked at him and smiled, stepping closer so he could put his arm around her. He placed a kiss to the top of her head, communicating without words. _We’ll win this fight. You can do this, Swan, and so can Elsa. No one’s taking away our happy ending._ Emma leaned back against his solid presence, drawing strength.

              The cloaking spell surrounding Killian’s ship was supposed to cloak sound as well, but still those aboard spoke only in whispers. Half of “team magic” was on board: Elsa, Queen Elsa, and Colette. Belle was there, as well. As a mother herself, Emma didn’t blame her. Not that she was ill-prepared. A bow and quiver of arrows hung at her back. Archery lessons courtesy of the best: Merida and Snow. Belle had said she was tired of simply doing research at the library. If her daughter was anywhere near that battle, she would be too. Snow said it was maternal instincts that had made Belle such a quick study the past three days.

              Three days. That’s all the time they could risk preparing for this fight. The White Witch surely knew of Storybrooke’s new arrivals, no matter how hard they had tried to keep it quiet. The more time they took to prepare, the more likely Jadis would strike first. As it were, there had already been skirmishes with Captain Nemo and his un-dead crew, a small altercation between Hyde and Regina, and a couple of dragon sightings. Like birth pangs prior to the big show.

              Despite the air of impending doom, the last three days had also carried with them some intangible joy that Emma had a difficult time grasping or explaining. It had been almost like a family reunion. Mulan had insisted on hearing the entire story of Hook and Emma’s romance over a burger and fries at Granny’s, shaking her head incredulously the entire time. The Rabbit Hole was filled with merry men and knights of the round table sharing mugs of beer on a nightly basis. Killian, David, and the merry men shared bittersweet memories of their fallen comrade, Robin Hood. Lancelot reminisced with David and filled everyone in on his growing family with Guinevere, who was now ruling Camelot as a fair and just queen. Killian told Lancelot of his adventure with Arthur in the Underworld. Lancelot said his wife would be happy to hear that her former husband had found peace and a purpose in the end. Snow and Ruby were so excited to see each other, they stayed up late into the night at Emma’s that first night, leaving her and Queen Elsa crying tears of laughter as they reminisced over Killian’s rum.

Emma understood why her mother missed her best friend so deeply. Having her own best friend back after so many years apart had been a wonderful gift. Emma showed the Queen of Arendale all of Elsa’s baby pictures and told her friend so many stories about her little girl, she worried the woman would get sick of them. Emma also cried in a way she rarely did as she told her best friend how she almost lost Killian. Emma knew they truly were kindred spirits when the tale made Queen Elsa cry, too. Emma also got an earful about the queen’s rambunctious nephews, whom she clearly adored, and empathized with her burdens as queen, squeezing the hand of the other blonde as she poured out her worries and fears.

In the present, Emma turned to look over Killian’s shoulder at those gathered on the deck of the Jolly Roger. Queen Elsa was occupying her namesake by showing her how to make a snowman out of thin air. Colette had curled up on her mother’s lap to read a book. The past three days had reminded Emma just how much she had to lose. Henry hadn’t just brought her home to her family nine years ago; he had drawn her into a community. For the first time in her life, she had a long list of true friends.

Killian gave her shoulder a squeeze as she looked out towards the docks. Walking towards them was a young couple, chatting and laughing softly. Emma had to hand it to Henry and Jill; they were playing their part flawlessly. No one would ever suspect the truth: that they were the bait. Of course, Emma thought to herself wistfully, it wasn’t really an act. Henry was in love with Jill, and she was in love with him. Maybe they hadn’t admitted it yet, but it was obvious to everyone around them. “He looks at her the way I look at you, love,” Killian had told her. And it was true. Violet may have been Henry’s first love, but Emma was fairly certain Jill was his _true_ love. It made her happy for Henry and terrified all at the same time.

Henry and Jill sat down on a bench facing the horizon. Henry put his arm around Jill, and she leaned into his shoulder. The last time the White Witch had shown herself it had been to Jill, so the theory was that Jill’s seeming vulnerability could draw her our again. But this time, the people of Storybrooke and their army were drawing a net around the witch. The rest of “team magic” (Regina, Zelena, and Robin) were under another cloaking spell inside the cannery with Jefferson and the Charmings. The “lunch crowd” at Granny’s was actually a battalion of werewolves and dwarves led by Mulan, to the south towards the convent were the fairies and the knights of the round table, and to the west in the woods were Merida, the merry men, and the mythical creatures of Narnia. The remnant of Killian’s old crew were below deck on the Jolly Roger, armed to the teeth. Even beneath the calm waters of Storybrooke harbor they had assets. Ariel had traveled to her father’s kingdom to recruit an army of mer-people, and Killian had used the enchanted conch shell to summon Ursella and he father. If Nemo and his crew attacked by sea, they would be in for a surprise.

Killian nudged Emma and pointed wordlessly with his hook towards the dock to his left. Nemo’s crew was swarming up out of the water and clambering up the pilings. With merely a whistle from their Captain, Killian’s crew came bursting from below decks. Simultaneously, gurgled shouts came from the water as members of Nemo’s crew were pulled under by Ariel’s kin. Pirates were swinging from the sides of the Jolly Roger, landing seemingly out of nowhere to cut down Nemo’s men who had made it out of the water. It was an exhausting fray, since Nemo’s zombie men couldn’t be killed in the traditional way. Killian wrapped a rope around his wrist, pulled Emma close for a quick yet passionate kiss, then soared across the gap between the ship and the dock to join his crew. Emma grinned as she watched him go. _God, I love that man!_

Henry and Jill were on their feet, swords that had been concealed beneath the bench in their hands. Emma transported herself and Queen Elsa to the docks, and the two of them joined Henry and Jill in aiding Killian and his crew. Elsa’s ice magic proved the most useful on the un-dead pirates. Enchanted arrows courtesy of Belle rained down from the cloaked Jolly Roger where she had stayed behind to guard the girls. When Captain Nemo ended up frozen solid, his crew faltered. When Poseidon himself rose from the sea, trident in hand and Ursula at his side, they panicked. Faster than Emma was expecting, she stood panting at Killian’s back, the dock littered with noxious, blackened blood and the bizarre corpses of Nemo’s crew. Killian lifted his hand in thanks to their undersea back-up. Poseidon nodded his head in response, and he and all the mermaids turned and swam towards home.

Ariel scrambled up the ladder on the side of the dock. She wrinkled her nose at the carnage, but quickly shook it off. “I think Eric’s in trouble. Where is he?”

“The cannery,” Emma answered. She turned in that direction to find flying monkeys circling and arrows flying. The sound of metal striking metal rang out. An army poured out of the cannery in a complicated mass of human beings. She spotted her father dueling Jafar, her mother not far behind him bringing down a flying monkey with one of her arrows.

“They’re not in trouble,” Killian assured Ariel. “They’re tightening the noose.”

              Killian bent and took a sword from the frozen fingers of a slain zombie-pirate. He expertly flipped the sword with his good hand, offering the hilt to Ariel. He winked at her. “Can you fight with two legs, love? Or just a fin?”

              Ariel rolled her eyes and took the sword, “Eric’s taught me a thing or two.”

              Killian grinned at her, then gestured with a nod of his head, “Into the fray, my boys . . . and ladies.”

              Emma ran towards the battle at her husband’s side. As she ran, she saw Hyde and another army of villains being pushed towards their position by Mulan, the dwarves, and a pack of snarling werewolves. Granny’s shouted threats as she loosed arrows from her crossbow would be funny later. But not now. Dragons – Emma counted at least four – were screeching and wheeling overhead. As a warehouse dangerously close to the cannery burst into flames courtesy of one of the dragons, Emma began to pray desperately that Merida and the others weren’t far behind.

              Emma’s prayer was answered when one of Jafar’s men took an arrow to the forehead right before cutting Henry in two. Henry scrambled to his feet and said over Emma’s shoulder, “Thanks, Merida! You’re right on time!”

              “Cutting it a little close for my taste,” Emma muttered to the redhead.

              Merida fluidly pulled another arrow from her quiver and sent a small dragon shrieking into the sea. Without skipping a beat, she shrugged at Emma and said with a grin, “Dragons are no joke – I’d think a witch would know that.” With a wink, Merida whirled to take on a burly man swinging a scimitar.

              As the battle raged on, Emma scanned the area constantly for Jadis. Did she know the girls were concealed in the cannery and on the Jolly Roger? Emma reached out with her magic and sensed her daughter nearby – safe. She caught Zelena’s eye through the fray, and the redhead gave her a barely perceptible nod. Robin was safe, too. Still, the White Witch needed to show up soon. They couldn’t keep this up much longer.

              Then, suddenly, as if conjured by Emma’s own thoughts, Jadis came striding into the center of the battle. Emma, Regina, Zelena, Queen Elsa, and Jill gathered in a tight circle, hands outstretched towards the witch. Jadis threw her head back at the sight of them and laughed.

              “It’s cute, really,” Jadis sneered condescendingly, “thinking you’re this strong little group of magical women. Girlpower, that’s what they call it in this realm, right? Well, I hate to disappoint you, but when I combine these two symbols of darkness, this realm will be destroyed. And I can finally build my own kingdom.”

              Jadis pulled out from the folds of her cloak two items: the orb and the dark one dagger. Emma tried not to let the flicker of surprise show on her face.

              “Oh, I’m sorry,” Jadis said with a look of mock apology. “Did you think this orb merely captures villains?” The White Witch’s sinister laugh sliced like a knife. “Hardly. When I stab the orb with the dagger, two things will happen. One, I will be released from the dagger’s control. Second, the orb will be destroyed. And when it is, the power contained in it will consume this realm. What do they call it here? Oh yes . . . the apocalypse.”

              “No, _I’m_ sorry,” Emma bit back. “Because I’m not going to let that happen.”

              Emma knocked the orb out of Jadis’ hand with a blast of her magic. At the same moment, Regina sent a blast of magic to knock the White Witch off her feet. While Jadis was delivering her villainous monologue, her army of villains had paused as if awaiting orders. But suddenly, with their leader under attack, the evil army surged forward.

              “Work your magic, ladies,” David said as he turned resolutely with sword raised high. “We’ve got you covered.”

              Storybrooke’s army turned with a shout towards the army of villians. As Jadis scrambled to her feet, Emma shouted, “Jefferson, now!”

              Jefferson materialized in a puff of green smoke, his hand in little Robin’s. Simultaneously, little Elsa and Colette appeared in puffs of smoke of their own. Jefferson held in his hand an ebony hat with subtle swirls of dark gray – the portal hat to the great Nothing in the center of the devil’s triangle. Jefferson tossed the hat high into air. As it spun several feet above all their heads, Elsa hit it with her magic. Robin and Colette turned to their friend with their hands outstretched, not towards the hat, but towards Elsa. They channeled their magic into her as the adult women did the same. Emma pushed down her worry as she watched her daughter’s body tremble with the force of the magic surging through her small frame.

              Suddenly, Jadis seemed to comprehend their plan and rolled towards the orb. Henry shoved aside the villain he was battling and slid towards Jadis and the orb, his weapon clattering to the pavement. He reached the orb seconds before Jadis, and scrambled to his feet, cradling the magical object in the crook of his arm.

              Above the battle, the hat stretched and lengthened as it spun. A vortex unlike any other Emma had ever seen began to swirl inside it. A wave of bitter cold seemed to seep from the center of the hat. Nothing. Emma shivered. She glanced at her daughter. Elsa wasn’t just trembling now, she was shaking violently. Emma wasn’t sure she could take much more.

              “Henry! The orb!” she shouted to her son.

              Jadis’ lips curled in a wicked smile. Henry just grinned back. Jadis thrust her hands forward, hitting Henry square in the chest with her magic. But just before he was struck, Henry tossed the orb with all his strength.

              “Henry!” Jill shrieked, and her magic faltered slightly. The magic coming from the hat crackled and sparked.

              “Don’t let go, Jill!” Emma screamed.

              Tears streaming down her face, Jill forced herself to look away from Henry and focus on her magic. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Henry get back on his feet. He was holding Mulan’s sword, which could deflect magic, across his chest. He winked at Jill, and she smiled with relief.

The orb seemed to hang suspended in air for a moment right in front of the hat’s opening. Then it began to crack, light streaming out. The beams of light swept over the army of villains, and one by one, with shrieks and curses, they were pulled back into the orb. The light pulled itself back into the orb, and then the whole thing was pulled into the portal. Jadis was pulled along with it, her screams the most other-worldly Emma had ever heard. After Jadis entered the portal, a pulse of energy burst outward, knocking everyone to their feet and breaking the magical connection to Elsa.

              Emma got to her feet as quickly as she could, rubbing her aching head. Killian was at her side in an instant, and they both scanned the area for their daughter. When their eyes fell on Elsa, the blood flowing through both their veins ran cold.

              Elsa stood with the dark one dagger clenched tightly in her fist. Her skin was ghostly pale, and she swayed on her feet slightly. Sending the orb through the portal had completely drained her.

              Killian stepped forward slowly, hand extended as if approaching a skittish animal. “Elsa, darling, put the dagger down.”

              Emma felt something familiar and cold in the air around her.

              “The darkness is free again,” Regina whispered.

              Elsa looked at her parents, calmly and sadly. And suddenly, Emma knew what she was about to do.

              “Elsa, no!”

              Killian looked back at Emma as she screamed, and understanding suddenly dawned on his face as well. Killian lunged towards his daughter to forcibly take the dagger from her, but before he could reach her, Elsa thrust the dagger into the air. The darkness swirled and surged around her, knocking Killian backwards. Emma helped him to his feet.

              “No,” Killian choked, “not again!”

              Emma and Killian sagged helplessly against each other as the darkness swirled around their daughter. Emma remembered vividly how much it had hurt when the darkness filled her; her daughter was enduring that pain now. But Elsa wasn’t struggling; she was standing erect, almost strong, as the darkness raged. Emma’s eyes widened as the dagger flew from Elsa’s grasp and shot into the air. Elsa followed it with magic that flowed from her hands, white and incandescently bright.

              Suddenly, a name appeared on the dagger. But it wasn’t Elsa Jones. It was Nimue. Then names began flipping rapidly across the surface of the dagger, much like it had the day Emma had taken Prometheus’s flame. Zoso, Rumplestiltskin, Emma Swan, Killian Jones, Rumplestilktskin, Jadis. Then the dagger was consumed by the light magic for a moment; so bright Emma had to look away. Then the magic pulsed once and disappeared. The dagger clattered to the ground. The hilt now silver, not black. The edges now smooth. No black etchings marred its surface. There was no name at all written across it. An ordinary dagger.

              “She did it,” Regina breathe. “There will be no more Dark Ones.”

              A heart-rending scream suddenly rent the air. Killian Jones fell to his knees beside his daughter, gathering her into his arms. Her head hung back awkwardly, her arms dangled crazily like a broken doll. Emma fell against him, sobs wracking her body. She enveloped her husband and daughter in her arms; their wails of agony mingling in the air. The sounds of their grief sent utter silence rippling through the crowds gathered around them. Everyone drew closer, silent tears of sympathy running down their cheeks as both parents tried in vain to awaken their daughter with true love’s kiss.

              Robin tugged on her mother’s arm. Zelena rubbed the wetness from her cheeks as she looked down at her daughter, unsure of what she could say to a child in a moment like this.

              “Together we’re stronger, remember?” Robin said, with the type of faith only a child can have.

              A tiny smile lifted Zelena’s lips as a tiny grain of hope took root in her heart. “Yes, my darling, you’re right.”

Zelena gathered Regina and Queen Elsa as her daughter brought Colette and Jill over to Elsa’s broken body. Emma looked up at them, her face mottled red and soaked with tears. “It may be too late,” she choked out. “We can’t feel a heartbeat.”

Snow placed her hand on Emma’s shoulder. “Let them try, Emma. This family doesn’t like to give up, remember?”

Emma nodded mutely and allowed her mother to pull her to her feet. David had to pry Killian’s hands from his daughter’s limp body and drag him forcibly to his feet. Killian’s eyes were dull and unfocused as Emma wrapped both her arms around his waist.

The four women and two little girls formed a circle around Elsa. They sent their magic washing over her still form. Emma turned her face away and into Killian’s chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and held Emma tighter. They were too afraid to hope. For long moments all they heard was the rush and surge of magic. And then. . .

“Mommy? Daddy?”

Emma’s and Killian’s eyes flew open. There was Elsa, sitting up, her eyes open, her smile hesitant. The color was even back in her cheeks. The two of them fell to their knees, wrapping Elsa in their arms and showering her with kisses. They both laughed with joy.

“Does this mean I’m not in trouble?”

Killian ran his hand over his little girl’s thick black hair. “I think dying on us is punishment enough.”

“Like father like daughter,” Emma laughed with a roll of her eyes. Then she pulled both of them into a hug.

             


	22. Chapter 22

              The battle was followed by the almost obligatory celebration dinner at Granny’s, and for once Emma didn’t worry that someone would run in frantically delivering news of the next catastrophe. All the villains had been vanquished, and there would never again be a Dark One. The reformed villains, however, weren’t quite so optimistic.

              “Remember, Emma, evil isn’t born. It’s made,” Regina cautioned.

              “Aye,” Killian agreed, “all it takes is choosing to transform grief into revenge. Regina and I can attest to the way darkness can creep into a broken heart.”

              “Envy is no picnic either when given free rein,” added Zelena.

              “Yeah, well,” Emma sighed, “at least those types of villains have to stew for a while before they’re a problem. I say we’ve got at least another five years of peace and quiet, wouldn’t you say?”

              “I’ll be optimistic and say ten,” Snow piped in with a huge grin on her face.

              David held his mug of beer aloft, “I second that. Here’s to a decade of dull, small town life. May we be so blessed!”

              “Here, here!” chorused the dwarves as everyone joined in David’s toast.

              Unfortunately, the party couldn’t last long. Their visitors had been away from home long enough. Some, like Merida and Queen Elsa, had kingdoms to run. Everyone had friends and family who were no doubt sick with worry over where they had disappeared to. So before the sun could set, everyone spilled out of Granny’s and into Main Street; Jefferson’s hats lined up on the sidewalk.

              Jefferson spun the hats one by one, and Elsa activated each one on her own. Emma and Killian were worried about her strength at first, but using her magic no longer seemed to drain Elsa as it once had. Emma could analyze the reasons later, but a weight seemed to be lifted off her daughter’s shoulders. She had honestly never seen Elsa so alive. Mommy-guilt immediately rushed in. Why hadn’t she noticed her daughter’s fatigue before? Why hadn’t she been more concerned about her nightmares, or the obvious interest villains had in Elsa since her conception?

              “Don’t do that to yourself, love.”

              Of course Killian knew what she was thinking. He wrapped his arm around Emma and drew her close. She looked up at him, but Killian was watching their daughter.

              “There’s no way we could have known,” he continued. “It’s so easy to play the ‘should have’ game, but what good comes of it?”

              Killian looked down at Emma then, a gentle smile gracing his lips. Emma smiled back then tucked her head into the hollow of his neck. He always had a way of silencing the condemning voices in her head. How had she ever made it through life without him?

              As each portal opened, goodbyes had to be said. One of the hardest goodbyes for the Joneses came when the portal to Arendale opened.

              Queen Elsa turned to Emma with a tremulous smile on her face. “Thank you, Emma, for letting me share your home for the past few days. It’s been –“

              Killian held up a hand to silence the queen. “About that. In retrospect, we should have given you our chamber. A couch is hardly appropriate for royalty. That was bad form, your majesty. My sincerest apologies.”

              The queen laughed and shook her head. “The couch was extremely comfortable. I’ve had worse, much worse, I can assure you.”

              “Like being crammed into a double bed with me in the loft?” Emma chuckled.

              Queen Elsa smiled at Emma fondly. “Actually, I have fond memories of those days, believe it or not. I never had sleepovers with friends where we stayed up late giggling and talking about boys. I never had friends at all; I even pushed Anna away. But in your parents’ loft, I finally found a best friend in you, Emma. I’ve never forgotten the fears we confessed . . . “ here Elsa paused and glanced at Killian, “or the first date we discussed at length and in detail.”

              The tips of Killian’s ears turned red under the queen’s gaze, but he quickly covered it with a cocky grin. “You two talked about me? At length and in detail?”

              Emma rolled her eyes and smacked him in the chest. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

              Emma turned back to Queen Elsa, and spoke with a wobbly voice. “I treasured those times, too. Why do you think I named my daughter after you? I’ll miss you.”

              As the two women embraced, the tears flowed in earnest. Then both of them felt a tug on their clothes and heard a small voice at their side.

              “But we can visit Arendale now, right? Or Aunt Elsa can come visit us?”

              The queen grinned as she knelt before her namesake. “Yes, definitely. As a matter of fact, as queen, I insist on it.”

              Elsa grinned and then threw her little arms around the queen’s neck. The woman held the little girl tightly as more tears spilled down her cheeks. She then straightened and turned towards Killian.

              “You’ve done quite well for yourself, Hook – I mean, Killian.” Queen Elsa then took Killian completely by surprise and hugged him. He hesitated for a heartbeat before hugging her back. She spoke low, so only he could hear her. “There was never a moment that I didn’t trust. I just thought you needed to know that . . . friend.”

              When they pulled apart, Killian could only nod, afraid his emotions would spill over if he spoke. Queen Elsa simply gave him a tiny nod of understanding. Then, after giving Emma’s hand one last squeeze, she jumped through the portal and was gone. Emma wiped the tears from her cheeks, comforted by the knowledge that her family could now visit their friend any time they wished.

              There were only two hats left on the pavement now that were yet to be used. Emma took a deep breath, picked up one of them, then turned to Jill.

              “Are you ready to finally meet your parents?”

              Emma completely understood the look of fear that filled the girl’s face. Jill glanced down at the hat, bit her bottom lip, then glanced back up at Emma. Emma also didn’t miss the tiny glance Jill cut towards Henry. _That_ particular issue wasn’t one Emma was willing to address, but the fear? Emma could quickly put that to rest.

              “I promise you, Jill, they’re going to hug you and love you immediately,” Emma glanced with a fond smile over at her own parents. “I know this from experience. And then they’ll try their hardest to make up for all the years they missed.”

              Jill took a deep breath as her eyes welled up with tears. She then nodded at Jefferson, who took the hat from Emma. As he spun the hat, Jill walked over to Henry. Suddenly shy, she shoved her hands into her pockets.

              “Visit me, ok?”               Henry swallowed hard, his eyes red, and simply nodded. Jill held his gaze for a long moment, as if waiting for something. Then, with a resigned smile, she whispered good-bye and turned toward the portal. The Narnians went through first. Jill took a deep breath, pausing to look back over her shoulder.

              “You’re braver than that, my lad,” Killian whispered to Henry. His step-son met his gaze with a startled expression. “I believe the lady deserves a proper good-bye.”

              A look of resolve came over Henry’s features as he stepped forward. “Wait!” he cried out. He grabbed Jill by the elbow and whirled her around. Heedless of the large crowd around them, Henry pulled Jill to him in a passionate kiss.

              “Well!” Jill said with a teasing grin and a sparkle in her eyes. “That’s the good-bye I was waiting for, Henry Mills!”

              “It’s not a good-bye.”

              Jill furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

              “I mean, I’m coming with you.” Henry ignored the startled gasp from Regina and the sigh from Emma. “I love you, Jill. I can’t be realms apart from you – I just can’t.”

              Jill shook her head, as if she couldn’t comprehend what he was saying. “But what about college?”

              “I went to college to be a writer. But I already am. I’m The Author – that’s my destiny, my calling.” Henry squeezed Jill’s shoulders. “ _You_ reminded me of that, Jill. There are stories still to be recorded, in all the realms. Like yours, for instance. But I can’t do that from Storybrooke. This is what I want. _You_ are what I want.”

              “But your family –“

              “Well, we can visit now,” he turned and grinned at Elsa. “Thanks to my little sister.”

              “Henry, this is crazy! You can’t give up everything you’ve ever known, just for me.”

              “He wouldn’t be the first man to jump into a portal for the woman he loves,” Killian quipped.

              “Would you shut up and quit encouraging him, Captain Guyliner?” snapped Regina.

              Henry groaned and gave Jill a sheepish grin. “See, Jill? I love you so much, I’m making a fool of myself in front of my entire family. I guess the only question left is . . . do _you_ love _me_?”

              Jill reached up and caressed Henry’s cheek, tears welling up in her eyes, “Yes, Henry. Yes, I do love you.”

              Henry grinned. “Then you’re not about to get rid of me.”

              He bent and kissed her gently. When Jill pulled back, a grin filled her own face. “Are you sure about this?” she asked with a quirked eyebrow. “You not only have to face my father – King Caspian. I have two uncles who are kings, too.”

              Henry looked back at the family gathered behind him. “My own lineage is pretty good, too.”

              That family surged forward to say good-bye. Henry hugged Belle and his Aunt Zelena, he tickled his baby brother and kissed his cheek, he embraced his tearful grandparents, and clutched a sobbing Elsa to his chest. But the hardest good-byes were the final three.

              Henry turned to Killian. “Dad-“ and suddenly he choked up. Killian hugged him, and when Henry pulled back he gave a short laugh. “Do you remember the first time I called you that?”

              Killian smiled at the memory “Aye. I was giving you a sword fighting lesson. With sticks.”

              Henry grinned back. “And it just sort of came out.”

              “I was never trying to replace your real father. You know that, right?”

              “I know, but you _are_ the dad I’ve had the longest.”

              Killian clapped his hand on Henry’s shoulder. “And you’ll always have me, son. As long as I have breath.”

              Henry chuckled. “’Which you will for at least another 50 years, right?”

              Killian laughed, too. “So you and your mother keep telling me.” Killian clapped Henry’s back and pulled him in for once last hug before stepping back to allow his wife to say good-bye.

              Emma tried to control the flow of her tears. This was the way of things, after all, for children to grow up and forge their own paths. She wouldn’t take that from Henry, as much as it may hurt. Henry whispered “Mom” and stepped into her embrace. To think there was a time she didn’t want him calling her that! When Emma pulled back, she reached up – up! – to cup his face in her hands.

              “I look at you and I still see that little boy who knocked on my door nine years ago.” Emma gave up controlling her tears. “For ten years I wondered about the little boy I gave up. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine someone as smart, kind, brave, and full of hope and goodness.”

              Emma dropped her hands and looked at Jill. “You’ve got a good one here. Take care of him for me?” Jill nodded and then gazed at Henry with such adoration there was no doubt in Emma’s mind that she would. Emma brushed a kiss to Henry’s jaw and stepped away.

              If Emma was a mess, Regina was more so. She opened her arms to Henry, and he folded his adult frame into them so comfortably, you could almost imagine his ten year old self there instead. Emma felt no jealousy as she watched them, her tears now full-out sobs. Sobs for Regina. Henry was Emma’s son, but Henry was Regina’s whole world.

              Regina stepped back, placing her palms on Henry’s chest. “When I adopted you, Henry, I did it for selfish reasons. My revenge didn’t fulfill me like I thought it would, so I brought you home. And it only took 24 hours for me to realize- it wasn’t about me anymore. Your love for me didn’t change me, Henry. It was my love for you. Having to put someone else first for the first time in my life. And that selflessness? That taught me what love really is.”

              Regina reached out for Jill’s hand and pulled the girl close. She smiled tenderly at Jill. “That’s why I’m equal parts happy and sad right now. Because I love you so much, Henry.”

              “I love you to, Mom,” Henry replied as he pulled Regina close.

              “Come, now!” Killian quipped to ease the tension. “The boys not dying!”

              Everyone was able to chuckle at that. Regina stepped away from her son. Henry turned and took Jill’s hand in his. His gaze never left hers as together they jumped through the portal. Emma leaned against Killian’s chest and sighed.

              “He’ll be fine, love,” Killian whispered against her hair. And Emma knew it was true. Henry was born to parents who always fought against the fairy tale land where they themselves had been born. Henry, on the other hand, seemed to be made for fairy tales. Yes, he would be just fine.

              There was only one hat left to be activated. Wordlessly, Jefferson walked over to pick it up. He turned to the final group: Mulan and the merry men. The hat to the Enchanted Forest. He cleared his throat. “Ready?”

              The group nodded. But instead of setting the hat on the ground, and spinning it, Jefferson held it in his hands and gazed at it for a long moment. He then looked up and scanned the faces of the citizens of Storybrooke. “We spoke once, after the first curse broke, of going back. Now we can.”

              Silence descended over the crowd as Jefferson’s words sunk in. People glanced at one another, unspoken words hanging in the air.

              Leroy, of course, broke the silence. “Well, your highness, tell him!”

              Snow glanced around at the people of Storybrooke, then shared a smile with her husband. She turned and announced confidently to Jefferson, “We’re already home.”

              Emma sagged with relief against her husband as the entire town erupted in cheers. Jefferson smiled and had the audacity to wink at Snow White before setting the hat down and giving it a spin. Elsa opened the portal and the last of their visitors jumped through. As the portal closed, all of Storybrooke once again cheered. Killian tossed Elsa up into the air, kissing her cheek, and Emma squeezed a giggling Liam close to her chest. She looked down Main Street and could see the turrets of their blue house in the distance. Across the rooftops of the downtown shops, she could see the crows nest and sails of the Jolly Roger.

              Yes, this was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This is essentially the end of the story. Chapter 23 will really just be an epilogue. I'm really excited about it, though. I'll give you a little teaser: did you notice a realm there was no hat for yet? ;)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Well, here it is, the final chapter of this fic! And a little bit early, too!  
> * This is a tad long for an epilogue. At least longer than I had originally planned. But I liked how it turned out, and I hope you enjoy it!  
> * Thanks so much to everyone who followed this fic! Your kudos and comments kept me going!

**Epilogue**

The Jolly Roger, being made of enchanted wood and spending most of her centuries of existence in Neverland, had seen far more of the realms than her pristine sails and bright yellow and blue paint would let on. The tender care of her immaculate Captain notwithstanding. But rare indeed were the pitter patter of tiny feet and the joyous shouts of childhood. Yet, in the last five years, those were the most common sounds heard upon her wooden planks.

              Little Liam Jones, just turned two, ran in that unsteady way of toddlers across the deck of the Jolly Roger, impeded in his movements even more by the puffy yellow lifejacket he was wearing. His father, Captain Hook, the most notorious pirate in all the realms, laughed joyously as he scooped the lad up into his arms. Their laughter sang on the breeze. It was a song Emma Swan Jones could listen to all day long.

              “Can we _go_ already?”

              Emma was about to scold her daughter for whining, but was cut off by her husband’s booming voice.

              “Aye, m’lady!” Killian shouted as Liam wriggled out of his arms.

Emma shook her head as Liam toddled to her side, begging to be held. She recalled a certain Captain claiming that on board his ship, he gave the commands, and those aboard followed. That rule certainly didn’t apply to Captain Hook’s daughter. Come to think of it, Emma had to admit, it had never applied to her, either.

Killian strode to the wheel where Elsa was impatiently bouncing on her heels. She had chattered almost non-stop about this vacation for two weeks. A rather untraditional vacation, to be sure, but then again, since when had the Joneses ever been traditional?

In the months since Storybrooke’s last battle, Elsa had worked with Jefferson perfecting the portal opening capabilities of the hats. You could now open a portal with a hat _and_ take it with you. Elsa and Jefferson had also made dozens upon dozens of hats for the return trip. This meant that the citizens of Storybrooke could travel with ease between realms. Jefferson no longer lived a recluse in his secluded mansion. It was now a strange combination of a travel agency and a hatter’s shop. Only in Storybrooke.

This wasn’t the Joneses first realm-jumping vacation. They had visited Henry, of course, who was giddily happy with Jill despite being put through the ringer by her royal relatives (particularly her father and uncles, just as she had predicted). They had also visited Arendale as promised.

But a few weeks ago, Elsa informed her parents at breakfast that they needed to take her to Jefferson’s right away. And could they pick up Tinkerbell on the way? She had a surprise for all three of them.

Elsa, who like her father had a flair for the dramatic, had them all close their eyes as she and Jefferson worked on their latest hat.

“Okay,” Elsa had told them eagerly, “open your eyes!”

In Elsa’s hand was a hat of midnight blue covered with shimmering stars. One shined brighter than the others.

“I – I know these constellations,” Killian had breathed as he turned the hat in his hands.

“It can’t be!” Tink had enthused, inspecting the hat herself.

“It is!” Elsa had squealed. “It’s a hat to Neverland!”

Killian and Emma tried to explain to Elsa, as gently as possible, that Neverland wasn’t what it was in the movies. The last thing they wanted to do was crush her enthusiasm, but Neverland wasn’t exactly a place her father had been missing. Much less eager to return to.

“But it’s supposed to be awesome! Full of children’s best dreams.” Elsa argued. “Isn’t Pan dead, anyway?”

“She’s right,” Tinkerbell said softly, tears glistening in her eyes as she caressed the brim of the hat. “Fairies live far longer than pirates, Hook. I was harvesting pixie dust in Pixie Hollow long before your Pegasus sail. Long before even Pan.”

A far off look came into Tink’s eyes as she began to reminisce. “The mermaids were peaceful. They sang the most beautiful songs, and Mermaid Lagoon was quiet and tranquil. The jungle burst with flowers of every color, and it was filled with mythical creatures. I traveled back and forth to the Enchanted Forest with pixie dust for Blue, but I had many friends who lived in Neverland. Pixie Hollow was practically swarming with fairies. Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa. They were all my friends. Until Pan. The longer he reigned there, the more the island died. Eventually, there was no more pixie dust. And the only fairy left was me. Stripped of my wings.”

Tinkerbell sighed and shook herself out of her memories. She wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Elsa stepped towards her, laying a hand on Tinkerbell’s arm.

“I’ve stopped having nightmares. But I still do have dreams. And a few nights ago, I dreamed of Neverland,” Elsa touched the hat and shrugged. “I woke up thinking I needed to make this hat.”

Jefferson cleared his throat and spoke. “It’s possible Neverland has returned to its former glory. Now that Pan has been gone these past 7 years.”

Emma and Killian were skeptical, but Tinkerbell couldn’t be swayed from going. She said she had to try; to see if the land she once loved was restored.

The Joneses, not to mention Tinkerbell’s husband and six year old son, waited nervously while Tink was gone for five whole days. What if something had happened to her? Her husband was ready to jump through the hat himself on the evening of the fourth day, but Killian asked him to wait just a little longer. Tink was the toughest fairy he had ever known, surely they could trust her. Thankfully, she proved Killian right. When she returned she chattered enthusiastically about the beauty she had seen in Neverland. It was uninhabited, except for the mermaids, but pixie dust once again flowed freely from the trees in Pixie Hollow.

So here they were, two weeks later, embarking on a trip that was part vacation, part expedition. Maybe, Emma reflected, even partly a trip down memory lane. Neverland was, after all, where Emma had begun to see Killian as more than just a pirate. It was where they shared their first kiss and where Killian had realized for the first time that he was in love with Emma Swan. Would they be able to show their children the exact spot of their first kiss? Would the Echo Cave still be there? Tink had said the dreamshade was gone and Dark Hollow was empty of shadows. Would they even recognize the island? Emma found herself anxious to find out – in an excited way.

Killian scooped up Elsa with his hooked arm, asking for the Neverland hat with his good hand. From his place behind the captain’s wheel, he called down to where Tinkerbell stood with her husband and son.

“Tink! Pixie dust away!”

Tinkerbell smiled up at Captain Hook, then rose into the air. She shrunk to pixie size, her wings fluttering. She darted around the Jolly Roger, this way and that, a cloud of pixie dust in her wake. The golden dust settled on the wooden deck, the railings, the sails, and the crows nest, where Tink finally came to rest. The Jolly Roger slowly and majestically rose into the sky.

Elsa looked at her father, fingering the brim of the hat.

“What is it again, Daddy?”

Killian grinned at his little girl. “Second star to the right, and straight on ‘till morning.” With that, he flung the hat into the sky, and Elsa hit it with her magic.

As the portal to Neverland opened, Emma fingered the brim of another hat. What looked like an ordinary, brown top hat. But to Emma it was the most beautiful hat of all the ones her daughter had helped Jefferson make. This was the hat that would lead them back to Storybrooke. The hat that would always lead them back home.


End file.
